Death Row Darling
by Priestess of broken saints
Summary: In Need was the previous title Severus Snape/Hermione Granger. I like to keep secondary character pairings as a surprise. Basic plot, Harry's having dreams. They don't make his scar burn but they're very realistic and involve Hermione dying. He can't get her to listen to his worries though until she has one of her own. Will They discover the truth in time to save her life? Review
1. Chapter 1 fixed

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters J.K. Rowling does and I hope that she never has to endure what I do to her characters. May I add many thanks to her for allowing us to write fanfiction about/based on her work.**

I'm correcting a couple of errors, but not the content (well no major changes as I want to finish writing this eventually). I'm doing this because I started this story when I was in high school. _italics _indicates a dream, separated by _0o0_

**Chapter 1: Art and its uses**

Wonderwall – oasis

It started when Hermione learnt how to draw in the summer break. She couldn't really help herself. She always finished everything before everyone else and it was so tempting to draw when she had paper in front of her a quill in her hand and a convenient inkwell right there. She was busy drawing the inkwell itself when she didn't hear the question. The room went extra silent. Snape turned, he was puzzled by the silence, "well, well." He said quickly spotting the bowed head, with mop of bushy brown hair. He stood just behind her, breathing down peoples necks usually got their attention in time for him to have read over their shoulder; in this case He had time to acknowledge a very good likeness in her drawing. She sensed something, looked up, and stiffened as she quickly realized what had happened "Miss granger, the answer if you please."

Hermione, froze, she didn't know the question and Harry couldn't slip it to her without Snape seeing. A couple of minutes of gasping air passed. Before Snape let her off the hook, "Detention, Granger, for not paying attention in _my _class."

She sighed, and gave Harry a look that said warn me next time.

Since then things happened. Slowly at first but then in a land slide, It was the detention that took a long time in coming and going, but it was an important event. After polishing the same spot for the 10th time, Hermione needed a break. And spotting this Snape's temper fumed. But she was sharp tongued and quick minded not to mention strong willed. "Wow, you know after a bit of polish you can really appreciate this stuff"

"less talking more working Granger." Snape snapped he was tired, the bags under his eyes more evident than usual, but that didn't mean he was keen to shorten the misery of Hermione.

"I mean I would love to draw some of this stuff… just for practice."

"Shut it. Drawing is what got you into this mess."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Useless art."

"No its not!" Hermione abruptly replied spinning to face him and not quite realizing how close he was, but she didn't want to back down. "Art is used everywhere, it's just so common people don't see it. Illustrations in books, potions transfigurations, defense against the dark arts…." She took a breath, "the paintings in the head office and all over the Hogwarts, they keep secrets, knowledge, and rooms' safe." She breathed again, "And Art is enriching. It teaches you how to see in a different way." She blushed aware of the amount of trouble she had probably gotten herself into.

"I see." Snape said, "And this is more important than paying attention in my class how?"

Hermione looked down, blushing. This, unknown to Hermione, always had the effect of bringing all eyes onto her. Of course it was only Snape and herself in the small room. Snape, later, cursed himself for falling for it but he did look her up and down. Suddenly the space between them seemed a little less than it should be. He took a step back and remained impassive.

Hermione looked back up, "Sir, I'm sorry." She whispered, "I thought I was ahead of the class…. It won't happen again…."

"No I trust it won't" Snape's slick voice uttered, "get out of here Granger."

She looked shocked the detention wasn't even half way yet. She hurriedly walked to the door, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Every step watched by Snape. And when she had her hand on the door knob, she turned, "Sir, I was wandering how do you create new spells?"

"Granger." He said in a firm tone. She quickly fled the room. Severus left ten minutes after her, he had had a long day and was tired, so he slipped up and maybe he had listened because it was Granger, the smartest girl in the school and the most dedicated to her studies. He made a mental note to never allow students to apologies or explain things again. There would be absolute silence in detentions.

"Oh good Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as she entered the common room, "Just in time to explain what McGonagall means when she says a 3 foot long essay on transforming snail shells into buttons."

"Oh, Ron, I'm always in time to 'help' with your homework… You never start it without me." She half laughed.

"Hey, 'Hermione." Harry asked, "how come you are out of detention so early."

She shrugged, "I think I annoyed Snape By talking to much."

"Why were you talking to Snape?" Ron demanded fiercely, "What on earth did you talk about?"

Hermione pulled herself up to her full height, "Ronald Weasly, Where do you come off using that tone with me! You know you don't own me. You don't treat your girlfriend like this, nor do you treat Harry like this so why me?"

Hermione stood, A hand on her hip, and her lips pursed.

"Gee, sorry, Hermione, I didn't realize…"

she raised her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to know what on earth you would have to say to Snape."

"Okay, well we spoke about intelligent stuff like potions. Now give me you assignment."

She knew she was being a bit harsh, but the thing was she had been thinking about it, and although Snape may or may not be on the dark side he was the perfect person to be in an apprenticeship under. He wasn't afraid to learn new things, she saw his old potions book, and she wanted to know how to make better potions to, but she wasn't much for experimenting… well at least not experimenting with things that could explode or worse turn you inside out. She almost gagged at the thought.

That night All three of the trio dreamt.

0o0

_Ron woke up, ran a hand through is red hair and stretched. It was breakfast time; he knew and was eager to get there. He dressed, grabbed his books and hurried down to the great hall. Hermione was there already and She had brought her ginger cat. To his horror the cat was eating everything. He ran through to the table, but he never got any closer, it was as though he was on a treadmill. The cat just kept eating and before he had even reached the table all the food had been finished and the cat disappeared. Hermione Shrugged at him, and left. Leaving him alone in the barren hall._

_0o0_

_Harry walked down a dark passage he could hear crying many people crying and as he got closer his scar started to tingle. He could see a circle of people in the distance, immediately he recognized Ron who had tears in his eyes and was hugging his sobbing sister. Dumbledore was there, McGonagall, the Weasleys, he was there too. Bashing his fists against the wall. He pushed through to see what was causing the commotion. Snape was on the floor, crying over something. Harry moved to get a better view. He gasped and backed away into something cold. He spun around and shivered from shock, "But Hermione, your dead?" He asked, turning back to see the bloody body of Hermione being cradled by Snape. The image of Hermione moved in front of him. "you can save me Harry." She said before vanishing._

_0o0_

_Hermione Dreamt of a library filled with golden light and hundreds books she had never even heard about. She picked up one and fell back into an old comfortable armchair and read to her hearts content._

_0o0_

Ron woke up, "Oi, I had such a terrible nightmare." He groaned.

"Tell me about it." Harry winced, is fists felt bruised as though he really had been hitting a wall all night.

Ron jumped down, and started pulling on his clothes, "first breakfast." He insisted. Soon they were there. Ginny and Hermione were as well, Hermione was showing Ginny a trick she had learnt from a book she read in her sleep. Ron sat down a smiled broadly, good thing that awful cat isn't here, he said telling them his dream. They all found it funny. But Harry couldn't really enjoy it. His own dream kept bothering him, but he didn't want to tell Hermione or Ron because well, he hadn't dreamt of them dying before and it scared him. So he pulled Ginny aside and told her. She looked sceptical, "Harry Snape crying over Hermione don't you think that's a bit weird. I mean it's probably just a dream, don't your premonitions usually involve you being you-know-who and doesn't your scar hurt?"

"this was different, yes, but I think it's important."

Ginny nodded, "okay well maybe you should talk to Dumbledore? Or just tell your friends?"

"I'll see the dreams continue, I think."

A.N. Please review…. Save the review button from it's depression. It feels so unloved. I'm afraid it might do some serious harm to itself… please Review.


	2. Chapter 2 fixed

**Disclaimer 2: Part of this chapter is inspired by a comic I saw on I wish I could remember the artist, because it was a brilliant 3 panels and I would love it if you find it. Obviously I didn't use the comic itself.**

P.S. this chapter is a bit crude with slightly bad language (Malfoy) and crude humor.

Chapter 2: Ethereal world of Granger.

What comes around – ill Niño

She was an only child. Insecure in her world and from a smart family. This lead to her being a know it all. She needed to be in the know; it was her comfort in the world and a very time consuming one. Rank had never really occurred to her, but she wore her prefect badge with pride, she did her duties to the best of her ability, but she wasn't a very good prefect. She didn't like taking points from houses it made her feel unpopular, but she reminded herself that rules where rules. So she patrolled corridors where she could keep the peace rather than create it.

She was on lunch duty with a Ravenclaw guy called Steve and Draco. She still couldn't believe that he was a prefect. It was simply wrong he lead his gang around the school and deducted points from anyone who wasn't in Slytherin and they were walking down her corridor. She looked for somewhere to hide, but she knew in her heart that Draco had already spotted her and hiding wouldn't help.

"Hey Granger where are your little boyfriends?"

"None of your business Malfoy." She hissed

"Ooo" his goons chimed while Pansy just smirked by his side.

"Where do you get off telling me to mind my own business mudblood!" Malfoy sneered, "Humph, well I don't want to know where your friends are shagging today thanks." His gang laughed at the horrified look on Hermione's face, "go sit in a fridge Malfoy. It will be good for your complexion, that is assuming you like it that way."

"Hey look who's getting bold boys." Draco said an evil glint in his eyes.

"Not bold enough to get her, own passage." Crab chortled

"Not bold enough to . . . oh what's the point; she wouldn't do it even if I said." Pansy sniggered.

Hermione, stood quite still, _"I'll show them" _she thought, "Wanna bet?"

"Dare her. Let's see if she's got it in her." Draco temped.

Pansy smirked, "in potions, go up to Snape's desk and say" she close to Hermione's ear and whispered a single word.

Hermione went bright red. The goons laughed and Pansy said to Draco, "You'll see."

Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron as they lead into the dungeon classroom. She was slightly pale and her eyes were dim. "Are you ok?" Ron asked bending to look straight into her face.

"Hum, fine."

"Tell us what's up?" Harry said

"I've been dared to do something that will get me into trouble." She said, solemnly.

"Don't do it then." Harry said.

She pulled herself up to her full height, which wasn't very impressive, "it's a matter of metal." She announced.

"Girl got to do what a girl got to do." Ron said with a shrug.

The class filled slowly and air smelt of rumor, whispers where circulating. Snape stormed into the class with a look of pure venom on his face. "Silence" He demanded and silence fell thicker than usual because this silence was waiting for a scene. To say the tension was tangible would be an understatement. "This is today's potion make sure you get it right." He said waving his wand at the board, "work in groups of three. One person from each group will collect the ingredients."

Ten minutes later Snape sat at his desk, lost deep in thought. Draco turned around, "do it" he mouthed. She bit her lip, took a deep breath and stood. She walked to Snape's desk, swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said, "Professor?"

"What is it Granger?" he asked without looking up.

"_BREASTS_" she said as loud and clearly as she could without shouting.

Snape's posture changed drastically he sat bolted upright, his dark eyes wide with shock and then to the laughing class's' amazement he laughed. A deep hearty laugh but single "Ha" that was quite unbelievable to most people.

"Thank you for your time sir" Hermione mutter while the laughed class laughed. Beaming and delighted that she hadn't been struck by a lighting bolt of wrath she sat next to Harry and Ron who were crying. Draco looked a bit disappointed and surprised by his favourite teacher's reaction. "That's Enough Now." Snape suddenly snapped. And the class settled down as Snape resumed his work as though nothing had happened, but if you looked closely a slight smile remained on his lips. The class went by rather fast. Soon everyone had finished and got their potions marked and where simply waiting for the lesson to end. During this time Hermione felt exceptional light hearted, and happy thinking she had gotten away with murder and _she _had actually made _professor Snape _**laugh!** The bell rang and as the class filed out Snape called, "See me after class Hermione." She froze and walked to His desk, despair leaking in.

"I have been thinking about you request." Snape stated.

She frowned trying to think of what request she had made, luckily it didn't take long for her to remember.

"I haven't got the time to teach you."

"Aw" her face fell but only slightly. He noticed his lips pursed, as he continued, "If you were anyone else I would say no."

"You mean you will?" Hermione asked stunned.

"I have a condition." He said, "You will have to assist me with some of my teaching obligations."

"So I'll be an apprentice?"

Snape looked at his desk, and shuffled some paper around. Now she looked she noticed that there was a lot of it.

"No, I don't have time for an apprentice and frankly I'm against the idea. If you help me free time I'll teach you what I know. It's a special favor."

"Why?" Hermione asked pushing her luck.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed and I don't expect it to happen again." He said, "now go to your class. Meet me here every night after supper and I'll clear Saturday for your first lesson."

Hermione took her place next to Harry and Ron in Transfiguration.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"He treated me like a human… and worse." She said putting on a dramatic face just for Ron, "He acted like a human!"

Harry laughed.

"Seriously Hermione?" Ron said a bit puzzled.

"You remember I was talking about how I wanted to learn how to make spells?"

"No" they chorused

"Well, anyway he's agreed to teach me if I help him finish some paperwork."

Ron made an odd sound in the back of his throat and Harry coughed "crazy" but then he looked at her apologetically. She half smiled and started working. Every class seemed so long and drawn out by the time dinner eventually arrived she was exhausted. She finished quickly, it wasn't that she was eager to do more work; it was just that she didn't want to stay up all night. The sooner she started the sooner she would be finished.

"See ya" she muttered to her friends before heading to Snape's office.

She knocked tentatively on Snape's door.

"Come in" he called. She pushed the door open, it creaked. Snape looked her up and down, but very quickly; all he really took in was that she looked tired. She noticed the same thing. "You can start with stock take, I trust I can trust you with that." He said looking at her in a meaningful way. "Yes sir." She said and went to work in the small room stuffed with magical items. It took her at least 2 hours of monotonous work, but she didn't mind, in fact she felt oddly flattered that the professor had trusted her to it considering that he knew how she had stolen from the very same room numerous times before. Once done she closed the door behind her and turned to Snape, who had fallen asleep on his desk with a half done pile of paperwork under him. She sighed and wondered what to do. She could just leave but that seemed somehow wrong or she could wake him up. She felt sorry for him, he was so stretched and stressed and tired all the time working as a spy for Dumbledore and a teacher not to mention the head of a house must really takes its toll. He looks so surreal in his sleep, the lines that plagued his face weren't there and his lips weren't curling down in their usual frown. She sighed and took the unfinished pile from next to him. Silently she worked. It took a couple of hours, it was defiantly past midnight when she was done. She smiled. Exhausted but happy she left.

Snape awoke with a jolt as a door somewhere close slammed. He blinked as his eyes got used to the light and his mind did a register of what he had been doing before he fell asleep. "Granger?" he called uncertainly. No reply. He sighed. "The least she could have done was wake me." He thought as he stretched. He looked at his work. There was one pile… confused… he could have sworn that he had two. He looked closer.

"_Sleep well professor._

_Hermione."_

Was written on a note stuck to the top of the pile. He flicked through the papers and realization dawned, "she did all my work" he whispered to himself unable to comprehend it at first. And then he smiled, as a warm feeling fluttered into his chest. He didn't know what it was feelings weren't new to him, but gratitude was. He made a mental note to be nice to her tomorrow… or nicer at least, maybe he would let her answer the question almost immediately.

**Please review. But keep in mind that this isn't the official Harry potter (disclaimer in chapter 1), I've just used Characters from it and have changed them slightly to make the story go a different way.**


	3. Chapter 3 fixed

_**I wanted to add a bit of something light and bewildering (maybe even amusing) to the story. So there may be a bit of GW/DM. My reasoning is that love kind of spreads. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 3: the dream

When I'm gone – 3 doors down.

Fall to pieces – Avril Lavigne

The problem with loved ones is that you never want to hurt them or put extra pressure on them and yet you need to. Harry sighed; he had, had the dream again although it was slightly different.

_0o0_

_Hermione moved quickly. Beads of cold sweat on her forehead. Light seemed to fall around her and blinded Harry, next thing he knew he was in a corridor walking on the pale stones in the darkness till he came to the figures. Snape in his death eaters robes cradling the body of Hermione in his arms. He looked up at Harry, "I was to late" he muttered and spoke no more. And the darkness of the moment enveloped him._

___0o0_

Harry had woken as though he had never slept and now he would have to burden his friends with his nightmares.

Ginny shook Hermione awake, "Sleep well?" Ginny asked a pleasant smile on her face.

Hermione shook her head and readied herself for the day.

"Aah, at last" Ron said, seeing Ginny and Hermione enter the Great Hall, "Now you can tell me what's eating you Harry."

"Not around Hermione, I don't want her to worry."

"Oh come on, she's handled everything you've thrown at her thus far."

"But this is different…" Harry said, "hey Ginny, hey Hermione." He greeted as they sat. Hermione immediately started attacking the toast. Staying up late always gave her an appetite.

"So how was working with Snape?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and swallowed, "It wasn't hard work, there was just a lot of it, took me about five hours I would guess."

"FIVE HOURS!" Ron's jaw dropped to the floor as he almost jumped out of his seat. He seat and looked feeble for a moment before adding, "With Snape. Are you okay?"

"Just tired." Hermione said not wanting to continue the conversation.

Ron glared up at the teachers table but Snape wasn't there. Snape was in his office looking through all his old notes and wondering how to teach Hermione what she wanted to learn. Naturally Ron didn't know this.

"Hey, Ron we are going to be late if we don't leave now for divination."

Grumbling Ron grabbed a piece of bacon and they set of for Divination. Five minutes later Hermione left for ancient ruins.

As they walked Harry told Ron his dream. He tried to make it clear that it wasn't like his other dreams in which he was Voldemort, it wasn't hard because Ron didn't want to believe that there was no place in the future for Hermione.

"Maybe you should tell someone." Ron said after a moment of to much thought.

"I did. I told you."

"How about telling someone clever, like Dumbledore or Snape?"

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat. "I don't know, but I'm defiantly not telling Snape or Hermione."

Hermione found herself alone at break; Harry and Ron simply weren't to be found. So she went to the Gryffindor common room, and did some homework. Harry and Ron however were in the library, which was why Hermione didn't find them. She simply wouldn't look for Harry or Ron in the library. They were trying to figure out what to do without her, because Harry simply couldn't bring himself to tell the brains behind the trio what he thought the future _might _bring.

"So you haven't any idea what you-know-who might be up to?" Ron asked for the twentieth time.

"No, let's just keep looking."

"But what are we looking for?"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know Ron."

Hermione's day went by very fast and nothing terribly exciting happened. Well actually a fire breathing lizard set her ancient ruins homework on fire during Defense against the dark arts which made her five minutes late for potions. Snape stared at her pointedly but remembering the previous night, ignored the situation.

"Today we are working with a perplexing potion…" Snape announced as Hermione took her place next to a despondent Ron and a distant Harry.

"This potion is complex because unlike other perplexing potions it doesn't actually confuse anyone. Exactly 45 minutes after the victim has drunk the potion his or her opinion of whatever they are thinking about in that second will be either clarified or completely altered."

"Weird" Ron muttered, "You wouldn't catch me alone in a room with him." He said looking pointedly at Hermione.

"You wouldn't be alone with your homework either Ron." Hermione said defensively and then she raised her hand.

Snape almost ignored her, but then reluctantly said, "Yes?"

"If it is such an inaccurate potion why are we learning it? I mean it's illegal right?"

"Yes, it is taught to test your potion making skills and to help you identify it, if the need ever arises."

Then surprisingly pansy raised a hand.

"Yes?" The professor said reluctantly.

"Are the effects permanent?" She asked an odd gleam in her eyes.

"That is undecided, the potions effects work for a day, but the drinker doesn't resume old ways. Now if there are no more questions." Snape waved his wand at the board and the steps appeared. Ten minutes later the room smelt like magic fire, hot metal and lavender.

"This potion has attractive qualities, but Do Not Taste It at ANY point." Twenty minutes later, everyone with correctly brewed potions understood what Snape meant. Thin wafting purple fumes gave of the smell of promises and dew with the touch of something personal. It was an intoxicating and relaxing smell. Snape kept a close eye over his students, constantly reminding them not to taste it. Hermione was smacking Ron's hand for the second time when the spluttering started. Snape turned to Draco who had obviously drunk some of the tempting potion. "There is no preventive potion." He announced, "Just concentrate on what you are eating in 45 minutes time." He sneered, obviously upset that his favorite student had been so stupid. "Go lie down in the back room." Snape added. Malfoy swayed, and totted like a drunk to the back room. Pansy had the traces of a grin on her lips. It was clear that she had had something to do with the whole thing.

Hermione smacked Ron's hand again.

"What was that for?" he cried indignantly, "my hands are nowhere near it!"

"Just a reminder." Hermione said. Harry chuckled. Snape stopped next to their desk, "Miss Granger, I will see you after class; you may hand in your potion last."

Around thirty minutes later that is what she did.

She waited by Snape's desk as he marked the previous potions, saving hers for last. Then he stopped just before marking it, "This is the type of potion we will be working with." It took her a second to realize he was talking about her special lessons to come.

"It is difficult to get to its maximum purity even if you follow the instructions perfectly…"

"So then Draco won't be that affected?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately it is very potent and always has the effect described, he will just feel sick for a day or so as it will act as a mild poison in that form."

She nodded, and he continued, "You must research that potion thoroughly for Saturday, know everything about every ingredient, including what methods do what to them and how."

She opened her mouth slightly, "Sir what if all the information isn't available."

"I will be there to help you. Some things aren't learnt in books after all." He stopped and looked at the potion, wrote down a mark and whispered, 'Very good." Hermione went pink, thrill at receiving praise for her efforts and they were effort considering who she worked with. Snape continued in a louder voice, "I will be late tonight. Come at five o' clock and start with the stock take if they don't add up owl Dumbledore. You don't have to do my paper work. . . . Thank you." Snape barely managed the last words but he did, "You may go."

"Thanks sir."

Hermione took her place next to Ron and Harry.

"What did Snape want?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just been briefed about the work."

"You know," Ron said quietly, "I've been thinking. You know what I think?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think Snape's a vampire."

Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No seriously" Ron moaned, "He always wears black and he never leaves the dungeon and it would explain the bad moods, lack of blood."

Hermione laughed, "There is a flaw" she said although she was thinking _many, "_not all the girls in the school are falling over themselves because of his charming nature."

Ron frowned. He was about to retaliate when a very angry Ginny Sat next to him. Across the hall Draco took his seat, he moved and looked as though he was dazed.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Draco is being an ass." She announced, "One minute he's picking on me the next he's…" She blushed, "Being nice." She frowned, "He's evil and crude." She added.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances silently they decided not to tell her. After all, the spell is permanent and what difference would it make, Ginny would never fall for Draco, even if she didn't have a crush on Harry anymore.

There was a moment silence, "So are we practicing tomorrow?" Ginny said the boys immediately knew she meant Quidditch.

"Tomorrow is Thursday right?" Ginny nodded. "I actually remembered to put the notice up in the Common room, so yeah." Harry said. Ginny beamed.

"Bye Guys, I'll see you later Ginny." Hermione said.

"But, Hermione, can't you skip one? I don't get this one part of …."

"I'll help you tomorrow Ron, just do as much as you can now."

Hermione let herself into the potions classroom. She was alone except for an old owl, perched on a rickety portable perch. Snape had organized his desk there was a pile of order forms, a piece of parch meant and a stock taking booklet on a clip board. She turned to the latest page and started working. An hour later she double checked the list and wrote a letter to Dumbledore. She attached it neatly to the owl's leg and let him out. Then looking around, unsure of what to do next, she started on what was left of her homework. It was an easy days work, soon she finished. Neither the owl nor Severus were back and that worried her. Snape has said he would be late not absent and she had nothing to do. She sighed. Sat down at the desk and had just picked up the quill when Snape stormed into his classroom cloak billowing out behind him. Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. He stopped in his track, obviously having forgotten that Hermione was going to be there; naturally he looked un-phased.

"I…" Hermione faltered, "I didn't know if I was meant to wait or …" what just wouldn't cut it she knew. Feeling like a small child caught red handed with the cookie jar she blushed, "I was going to start now, I wasn't sure if I was meant too." She pleaded, although there was no reason to plead.

"It's late." Snape said coldly bemused by her reaction, "Go get some sleep. You have a test tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and walked to the door and stopped halfway. She couldn't help it, it was her nature, "I can help if you want?"

Snape was tired, being a double agent took a lot of him, emotionally and mentally, but it had the definite risks and not many benefits. He pondered her offer and decided to decline.

"I didn't intend on making you do this work, just the stock taking and basic errands." He said. She was such a studious person, pure in cause and nature or as he saw it naive he added, "Thank you for your time."

Hermione went back to the common room, 'helped' Ron with his homework before hitting the sack.

_**A.N yes Snape is a bit out of character. Sorry but I have too.**_


	4. Chapter 4 fixed

Chapter 4 : A groggy Day.

A message – coldplay

0o0

_Harry sat by the lake on the school ground. The bright full moon cast a blue light over everything, beautifying everything but the air was heavy, and a slight mist gave a sense of unease and sorrow. He wandered if Hermione was alright. He stood about to go search for her, but the sound of approaching footsteps froze him to the stop. A cloaked death eater approached and yet he didn't move. Every muscle in his body was tense. The figure raised her hands, and slowly lowered her hood._

"_Oh Harry." She said, raising her tear stained face, "I can't go back there."_

_Hermione fell into his arms._

___0o0_

Harry woke up with a jolt and he knew it was real. It was just such a hard thought, to lose his second best friend. Eventually he went to sleep. He had other dreams but nothing worth remembering. Re-awakening with the feeling like he was forgetting something to important for his system to handle.

Hermione had a hard time falling asleep. She was irked not by dreams but by thoughts. She couldn't stop feeling uneasy about the scene with Snape. Running it over in her mind and she couldn't help but feel like she should have acted differently. Social insecurity had lead her down the path of 'knowledge is power' but honestly why would it matter if she behaved incorrectly around Snape? He was cold, mostly cruel and uncaring, a face void of emotion what would it matter if she worked with him in dull, cold silence. Truthfully she didn't like that silence filled with unspoken thoughts and uneasy actions. She liked silence that bustled with the sound of pens scratching against paper. Why it mattered she didn't know. Maybe she needed to feel excepted not just permitted.

She needed a bit of depth and more than that which Harry, Ron and Ginny offered…. She needed to be smarter on a new level. She needed to know why the world spun and how it felt to be perplexed by an imperfect potion, that's why she was trying to find out how to make a better perplexing potion. Part of her believed that if you took a painting apart you would find what made it art. She studied every ingredient she could find that night and woke up feeling very tired.

The whole school seemed a bit groggy that day, Even Ron although he had over eaten and needed a bit of a kip. Naturally the teachers chose this day to be extra heavy handed with the homework. By break Harry had 2 assignments and an essay. Hermione had the same problem just different subjects and Ron, well he probably had more because of the amount he hadn't done. Despite the amount of work none of the three did any at break. Even Hermione just let the day slip by. She drew a few doodles but even that seemed to be too much like hard work.

And so the day went by. To Soon she found herself standing in front of Snape's Door. A mixture of dread and anticipation brewing inside her. She really just wanted to get some sleep and maybe watch the Quidditch practice or play with Crookshanks but she had signed up for work that wasn't hers, so she would do it.

Snape sat at his desk, marking the papers from the days test. When she knocked. He knew it was Hermione because she knocked as though hoping that no one would answer, she also opened the door, as though she was pushing it open against a wind. It was amusing and least and annoying at most.

"Come in" He called, and the bushy haired girl entered. She looked tired and completely out of energy. She moved towards the desk, and took the clip board and started stock taking in the small storage room. Half an hour later there was a slight click and Snape glanced sideways.

Hermione was sitting on her knees counting some items on the lower shelf when she felt her eyelids growing slightly heavier, she caught herself count 30 twice. And then _click. _She woke up with Snape crouching beside her, a hand gently shaking her shoulder. Concern shone out of his deep brown eyes, although the rest of his face was still impassive. She blinked, as he silently helped her to feet and walked her to a desk. He put his hand on her forehead and walked to his desk draw, pulling out a small bottle containing a luminous green potion. He placed it in front of her.

"It'll help you stay awake." He said.

She drained it and then screwed up her eyes in disgust, while spluttering slightly.

"You are an insufferable know it all Hermione." Snape said. Her eyes widened as she remembered the first time he called her that… back when she was unsure of her friends.

"And you are probably every teacher's best student. I have agreed to help you and asked a favor in return, but I will not have you falling asleep during your classes because of me. . . ."

"It was just because of the numbers sir…" Hermione started, not quite following Snape's line of thought.

"What I am Saying, Miss Granger, Is that I appreciate your help but you studies are more important."

"Sir, I can manage…"

"Listen to me. I will still give you a lesson on Saturday. Now go to the kitchen and eat something decent then go do your homework."

Slightly bewildered she did as she was told.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were just entering the porthole when Hermione caught up with them.

"You won't believe it." Ginny said seeing Hermione, "Look what Malfoy sent me!" She waved a piece of parchment in front of Hermione's eyes. Hermione caught it and studied the content.

"it's an apology for years of abuse!" Ginny shrieked as though he had slapped her in the face.

"hey look, there are butterflies flying all over the page." Harry observed from over Hermione's shoulder.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Ginny said, "Adding insult to… insults." She moaned a bit dramatically.

"Ginny did this come with chocolates?" Hermione asked, noticing the marks on the page.

Ginny went bright red. Hermione grinned at life and it's ironic ways. "And you ate them?"

"it's _chocolate!_" Ginny exclaimed shrugging.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione almost laughed

Harry asked, "Weren't you worried that they were jinxed or poisoned or something?"

"He's been so goofy lately I half believe that he is in love with me." Ginny giggles, "But Luna and I did test them first."

"No, Way I'm not having my sister become a Malfoy!" Ron spluttered putting a protective arm around his little sister, who pushed it off and composed herself.

"Sending chocolates is a risk admirers must take, I mean how many people return the chocolate?"

"Hey Ginny, Jokes aside now." Harry said, because he couldn't help feeling sorry for Malfoy, He explained the situation with Hermione's help. By the time they were finished Ginny had gone through quite a range of facial expressions which ended in deep thought. "So his feelings are genuine but caused by something false?" she asked putting her own spin on it.

Hermione nodded.

"And they aren't going to vanish over night?"

"As much as we would like that to happen, no." Ron said glumly. Ginny looked down and then up again, murmured, "So he is in love with me because he was teasing me 45 minutes after pansy fed him this Perplexing Potion. That explains why Pansy has been extra evil lately."

"Well you must be careful Ginny, she's a bit strange." Hermione said. Ginny nodded said goodnight and climbed the stairs to the girls dorms. The golden trio exchanged a look, and then with variable amounts of success did their homework.

Eventually Thursday led to deep sleeps and dreams of things hopefully not to come (in the case of Harry Potter)

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 fixed

_**A.N. I'm sorry if Dumbledore or Fred and George are a bit OoC but I Tried.**_

_**N.B. The bit in bold is a sort of flashback but the character isn't really having a flashback. And Also A lot of corrections were made on this chapter as well as some extended descriptions. **_

Chapter 5: consequences

Sorry- crazy town

Harry stood in front of gargoyle naming every food stuff he could think of, but none of them were working. He was just about to leave when the gargoyle jumped to the side and Dumbledore stepped out in his long colourful pyjama robes.

"Ah Harry, what brings you here so late?" Dumbledore asked, signalling Harry to follow him.

"Well, sir I don't know what's happening with Voldemort… But I've been having these dreams about Hermione." Harry quickly continued, "I think he's going to kill her."

"Why?"

"Well, they aren't the normal type of dreams but I'm sure they are real."

"I meant why would Voldemort kill Hermione?"

"Well I was hoping you could help me with that"

"In due time. First to the kitchen."

Harry explained his dreams to Dumbledore over a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. Dumbledore listened, he didn't say much and his expression never faltered.

"All I can offer you is a dreamless sleep potion." Dumbledore said once Harry was done.

"What? So you think it's just a dream?"

"No, I don't think anything of it yet. You are not known to have predictive power but she is one of your best friends and the brains of the trio and things have a way of happening. All I'm saying is get a good nights rest and use this information to your advantage when the time comes if it comes."

Back in his room, Harry inspected the vile of Dreamless sleep potions. He really wanted to take it but he was petrified that he might miss a vital part of the dream-vision series. He sighed, and made a mental note to ask Hermione to tell him if anything unusual started. He frowned, "Just this once." He promised and swallowed the potion.

It was a good day, fresh and dry despite the slight snow and the cold. Moods weren't low when entering the first lesson double potions. Most of the Slytherin's were brooding and confused about their kings sudden affections for a Weasley, but they kept to themselves. Draco was acting like a lost fart in a perfume factory to his own detriment after all, not theirs.

"Today we are going to brew an anti-love potion." Snape drawled.

"**You know Severus the children would react to potions so much better if they learnt something they could use" McGonagall said, while polishing her 'best class of the year' award.**

"**All the potions I teach them could be a great help in the future…"**

"**They're only children Severus; they don't understand the future before they're there. Why not teach them something they could use now. Its valentine next week you know."**

"**I see." Snape said, "They may need to protect themselves against potential suitors. I could even make them write an essay on how to detect love potions." He almost grinned evilly that is his lips curled upwards and his eyes glinted.**

"It's not a complicated potion, but recognizing a love potion is quite difficult, I will need you to write a 5 inch essay on it, and which anti-love potions need to be taken when and which you would choose and why."

The class let out a collective sigh.

"And I want it on Monday." He informed them. The general mood had deteriorated a bit by then. Snape waved his wand and the board revealed its secret formula for the day. One out of every three students went to collect their groups' ingredients. Snape carefully marked them off, and just as everyone had settled down and magic fires had started there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Snape called.

Professor Flitwick appeared in the entrance and ushered Snape towards him. There were a few moments of low level talking. Then Snape spun around and addressed the class, "I shall return shortly. Continue with your work." He paused; laser eyed the room pausing briefly at Hermione, "Hermione is in charge of the class for the mean time. Make sure nothing blows up and no one does anything unacceptable." Snape left with a flourish. Hermione stood quietly, and started to patrol. She was forced to ignore the general chattering in the Slytherin's section because Neville was brewing up a storm. It was an easy potion, but it did actually seem to have a slight chance of exploding when Neville was making it. Some people finished sooner than others, because the potion wasn't really a time accurate one. Soon most of the class was laughing and chatting and Hermione tried to keep the class under control but didn't succeed very well, it wasn't that she had a poor hold on authority, it was more that the Slytherin's wanted to get her into trouble or at least get on her nerves. "Wonder why he chose you mudblood, when he could have me" Draco sneered, "Hum, maybe that breast joke got to his head…" Crab and Goyel sniggered and Pansy perked up a bit; probably hoping that this familiar behaviour meant that the potions effects were wearing off.

Harry and Ron both stood, but what Hermione said hurt most, "Ginny could never love you."

"Thank Goodness, we don't want Snake venom in the family." Ron spat.

"Well at least I don't have to hit my women over the head to get them to like me."

""Why I ort-ta …" Ron was cut off from by Hermione, "All but the one you like. No sane woman likes a guy who hates her friends. "

Draco fell silent. Hermione raised her eyebrows. And the rest of the class watched the free entertainment with bated breath.

When Draco spoke it was from far away, "well, Hermione you are as cunning as any Slytherin, the only house you don't belong in is Hufflepuff…." This compliment to a mudblood was more than pansy could handle. She knew she has lost. Her cheeks were flushed pink and just as the door started to open, Pansy, suddenly let out a cry stood and pointed her wand at Hermione, a ghostly white spell spluttered out the end hitting Hermione square in the chest, her eyes widened, her breath was like mist and she fell for what seemed like ages eventually she hit the floor as the door burst open in slow motion, revealing a wide eyes potions master. Time returned in a rush of noise, gasps, shouts and the void of noise that centred around pansy, who had fallen to her knees and was crying silently.

"One hundred points from Slytherin and detention after school!" Snape issued pulling the twitching Hermione into his arms, "No one so much as blink." He hissed.

The class watched his billowing cloak disappear through the open door. They were silent for a whole minute before the chatter began. Ron whipped away tears that he had found time to gather on his cheeks. Harry breathed in, and leaned heavily against his chair and held his shaking hands. Draco scolded a now crying pansy. Crab patted her back and Goyel tried to figure out what had happened.

Snape broke into a run, Hermione's eyes had rolled backwards and her skin was going a transparent cloudy colour. This was worrying and even more so, was the fact that she was also getting lighter. Her hair, still bushy and brown was starting to drift out in all direction. He kicked open the hospital wing door, he needed his hands to keep her from floating away.

"Poppy!" Snape yelled, "Quick before we lose her… literally." He said darting towards an empty bed and held her down but the shoulders. Hermione squirmed and gasped noiseless. "Poppy!" Snape called desperately, "She's getting lighter" and she was. Her legs were starting to float. He tried to remove one arm but once he had her leg down her other arm started to rise and he only had two hands. He worst part was that she wasn't unconscious, just mute and out of control of her body. Her milky brown eyes held a pleading look. "I'm sorry" Snape muttered as he realised that the nearly invisible (except for her hair) Hermione was also loosing density. If poppy didn't come soon there wouldn't be anything solid left of Hermione. "POPPY!" Severus screamed. This time a dishevelled poppy scurried in. She would have laughed if Snape didn't have such a panicked look on his face. Poppy magically bound Hermione to the bed. Snape straightened up and sighed out poppy was looking at him with raised eyebrows, "where were you?" He asked, "I couldn't reach my wand."

"Severus, what happened?"

"Pansy let uncharged magic through her wand at Hermione. No spell."

"Go get Dumbledore and McGonagall. I will do what I can in the mean time."

Dumbledore had managed to make Hermione solid and the right weight, it wasn't easy but it was the most important thing to do. Pomfrey gave Hermione pain medicine and spent the rest of the day with Snape and McGonagall trying to bring Hermione back to her normal appearance. So when Harry and Ron came to see her after school, they found the unguarded scene of Snape sitting cross legged on the ground in front of his portable cauldron with ingredients spread around. McGonagall was sitting in an armchair, skim reading appropriate books. There were two piles next to her, a large 'read' pile and a much shorter 'unread' pile. Poppy had a cloth and was patting Hermione's forehead, even though Hermione was sitting up. She was fine, besides being translucent and cloud Coloured- excluding her hair- and being unable to speak.

"Holymoly." Ron said walking closer he was to a large extent ignored, "You like scabbers when Fred and George fed a ghosting potion to him." All eyes suddenly turned to him. Before any of the teachers could say anything Hermione raised her arm pointing at the door while Snape yelled. "Don't come back until you have Fred and George and remember to explain what happened."

Stunned Ron and Harry quickly obeyed.

The teachers cleaned up to protect their dignity incase Fred and George managed to cure her immediately. It was a likely circumstance. The twins had a knack of making dangerous magic into jokes. It was quite a useful talent or at least it would be if they at least told people how to cure themselves if they somehow became victim to something similar. Until now they hadn't. Fred and George strolled into the hospital wing, Ron following (Harry hadn't returned with them). Fred had a backpack and George had singed eye brows.

"Hello, hello" they said.

McGonagall nodded, "How is your portable indoor swamp selling boys?"

"Quite a market ma'am" one said and the other added, "Like you'd never believe."

Snape cleared his throat somewhat meaningfully, "I am sure Hermione would love to say hello to you boys, but unfortunately she has lost her voice. Would you care to be of assistance?" Snape said in a tone greased with guilt and smothered in malice. Fred and George took no heed, they weren't in school anymore so it really didn't matter what Snape said or how.

Fred started rummaging in his bag, he handed an eye drop bottle to George who went over to Hermione whispered something in her ear and handed her the bottle. Then Fred came to her with a small vial of something and some honey. He asked for some hot water and milk before also whispering in Hermione's ear.

"Sorry now, ladies and gents but we have work to do and customers to see." They said leaving with a flourish.

Hermione's eyes were slowly becoming brown. She had obviously taken the cure, because her lips also had a touch of colour. The colour spread down her face and into her neck. She started coughing, and took a sip of the honey, milk and hot water mix.

"They did a very good job." McGonagall said with a smile. Then she stood, squeezed Hermione's shoulder and left.

Snape didn't leave so quickly. When he did, he stood slowly and lingered for a while as if he had something to say. Then he turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow professor?" Hermione asked in a weak voice.

He turned till he could see her out of the corner of his eye, "Yes."

Once he had gone Ron moved forward. "So how are you doing 'mione?"

She shrugged, "I don't feel altogether here." She said.

Ron went slightly pale, "You aren't going to …" he shook the thought out of his head, "Harry's coming soon. Just wanted to hear the announcements."

Hermione smiled, "well that's unlike Harry."

"Yeah well he thought you would want to know when the next hogsmead day is ASAP."

"Yeah it would be nice." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed, "but I think seeing through you disturbed him a bit." There was a short silence. Ever since they had broken up it had been like this, it was comfortable silence that spoke volumes. It led their thoughts to things close to their hearts. Naturally Ron got pulled into food and or Quidditch sometimes both, while Hermione pondered the world. A moment later she said, "Still no news on Voldemort?"

Ron shook his head, relieved when Harry entered the room. He smiled broadly. "Good to see you Hermione."

She simply smiled, and took another sip of the honey drink.

"Hogsmead is on Tuesday and the balls on Thursday." Harry announced.

They chatted until Poppy chased the boys out because Hermione needed to rest. It was true, she did, she was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6 fixed

Chapter 6: Clarity

The closet this to crazy – Katie Melua.

The day came. Hermione snuck out of the hospital wing before madam Pomfrey could argue. Her heart was beating fast with excitement she tried to push back down into her chest, but the truth was she couldn't, it was bursting out from her smile and shining through her eyes like light through a closed fist. It didn't matter that it was overcast because it couldn't rain in her heart. She ate breakfast fast and on the few occasions she stopped to talk to her friends, she would laugh and the sound of her laughter was pure magic; everyone who had been around her, felt refreshed and unexplainably happy. Naturally, once she had gone, people started talking. It wasn't a rumour as such, because rumours didn't need people to talk in order to spread. But somewhere along the way someone said, "Maybe it's valentines? Do you think she's in love?" and someone else said "Whatever it is, it's catchy… maybe something in the air?"

"Well Valentines in the air?" the first person responded. Neither of them would have started the conversation if they had, had Snape on their mind or an extra lesson at that. But Hermione had. yet when she stood outside the dungeon the light vanished and her feelings were overcome by her nerves. Her mind was suddenly in doubt "what ifs" lining her brainwaves. She swallowed, shivered, took a deep breath in and let the sun shine return. It wasn't as strong but it was there as she knocked on the door. It was pulled open. The tall dark and demanding figure of professor Snape leered down at her. The bravery that had gotten her into Gryffindor, showed. She gave him a genuine smile. For anyone else that strange fleeting type of happiness would have dissolved in the face of eternal misery, Severus Snape. Hermione let out a deep breath, "So" she said brightly smiling at Snape who had an odd remorseful look on his face.

Snape, gestured to the small caldron on a central table, with all the necessary ingredients and some extra placed around it.

"I did my share of the research. I have a few ideas already."

"That's good." Snape said, and sighed slightly.

"Yes professor?" Hermione said, aware of a slight difference in Snape.

"I shouldn't have left you in charge yesterday. I am sorry. I was considering offering you an apprenticeship."

"And you aren't anymore? Sir" Hermione said wide eyed.

Snape's blankness returned. It was obvious that Hermione had never blamed him for her stay in the hospital. He didn't know why it had mattered, but it had.

"We will see." He said moving towards the cauldron. Hermione followed. The instructions weren't on the board; there was no need for it. They both knew their stuff, and Snape had the experience and more often than not better judgment. It did cause a few clashes, but they weren't tense or aggressive because the two intellectuals actually appreciated each other's comments, opinions and ideas. They were picturesque. The potion started to become a clear lilac, the purple fumes rose tantalizingly. Snape's brow furrowed and not because there was something wrong, with the potion. Its promises just seemed different. The wordless tune had changed he couldn't hear it, no one ever really heard it, but this time it was tempting, it was real. The smell was different too, the lavender was still potent but there was now the smell of hazel nut chocolate and old books, Lily was losing power. That made his heart jolt slightly. It was a good thing, but he couldn't accept it.

"Are you alright?" Hermione said. The truth was she wasn't affected by the smell, because she had never had a strong sense of smell. Never the less, she knew the tune playing in her mind. She smelt the lavender, cats, old books and something that wasn't really there. It didn't grab her because she had it already…except what wasn't there….

"I'm fine" Snape grunted as the potion lost its opaqueness.

"I think I know what it promises," Hermione said suddenly.

Severus watched her think her words out. He knew what the potion was meant to do, but only because he had met its maker.

"It's meant to…" she started and turned her eyes from the clearing potion to the potion masters deep dark eyes, "clear thought and emotion."

"Yes" Snape replied, "It's flawed, now it's in its pure form it can only last for a moment."

"A perfect moment?" Hermione asked.

Snape half nodded, "clarity can be remembered like a dream."

"You made it pure before?" she asked, slightly hurt by the realization.

"It is a lot clearer than it has ever been." He said in a reassuring way, after all she deserved it.

"So does this mean I can be your apprentice?"

Snape nodded once, "If you really wish to learn everything I know."

Hermione smiled, a soft smile, the vibrancy of the early day had worn down as she became tired, but it had been replaced with a comfort which led to her feeling closer to the professor, but she didn't notice it or at least she didn't deny it.

"who wouldn't want to: 'really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...'" she quoted him, "I would love it if you would teach me how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death… if you would sir?"

"You remember that?" He said, his eyes glowing slightly and the corners of his mouth hinting at a hidden smile.

"How could I forget?" She almost whispered. She smiled, "what are you going to do with the potion?"

"Sell it."

She nodded, "Yes Clarity is a rare experience."

"You may test it if you like."

Hermione shook her head, "everything is perfectly clear to me now." And her heart gained a beat as she let herself know what she meant.

"Good then all we have to do is bottle it."

It was still daytime outside, just past two although it seemed a lot later because of the clouds. Not many people were outside, which was why Hermione went there. She just wanted to enjoy the greener for a moment before she continued studying. And she did.


	7. Chapter 7 fixed and changed

**N: I worked out Snape's age according to the books, isn't it wonderful how characters don't continue to age the way actors do. Since he was born on 9 Jan 1960 and the book series ends (excluding epilogue) in 1998 He'd be aged 38 then, so he's 37 in my story and Hermione is 18. If you take the ideal age for a man's gf, half his age plus 7, he's perfect for a 25 year old, Hermione is close enough. Pfft.**

**CLAIMER: "Fate doesn't have to happen, Dealing with All sorts of premonitions By a Doppelganger."**

Chapter 7: When Time Flies

MLTR - someday

The weekend didn't last. It never did but the rain that came on Sunday was still evident on Monday. The clouds hung heavy in the sky, and while it wasn't raining the wet grass glistened. The sound of thunder was evident even in the dungeon. It made the class dreamy even though it was a verbal lesson and points were being deducted left right and centre. Harry was trying desperately to keep his eyes open… yet again he had had a bad night's sleep. Ron stifled a yawn and continued to write, what he was writing wasn't potions however. Hermione did write her notes, but in between she was drawing, she woke up in the perfect mood to draw. A quick pencil sketch of Draco leaning across the Gryffindor table to flatter an unco-operative Ginny was her first jewel of the day. Her second was rather brilliant, Ginny actually smiling at something Draco said, and the look of relief in Draco's eyes.

Ron, board of 'working' looked over at Hermione's parchment. To his surprise he saw, an almost complete ink drawing of Snape. She had a faraway look on her face, and even when she looked up at the professor she didn't seem to see anything else.

"Why are you drawing Snape?" Ron quietly demanded.

Hermione almost jumped, blushed and quickly muttered, "He has really good contrast…."

Ron sniggered, "yeah right."

"Really." Hermione pleaded but her cheeks were flushed.

Ron rolled his eyes, in time to see Snape advancing on their table. A scowl set in place.

"What is the meaning of this disturbance?" He demanded almost close enough to see the drawing, and advancing.

"I, I, er…" Hermione stuttered and Snape looked down. In a second it had happened. Her heart jumped into her throat and her hand acted on impulse. The inkwell rocked and tipped. The parchment drank up the black liquid. She slowly rushed to set it right. Her drawing destroyed, but when her eyes met Snape's she knew he had seen. It showed through his eyes. His heart skipped a beat, while hers gained one. There was a moment of silence. She swallowed while he turned away, "10 points from Gryffindor, each."

"I am sorry, could you repeat that?" Draco said, sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch, "I can't believe my ears."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm professor Snape's Apprentice."

"Hey Draco," Pansy said silkily, "that proves the rumour I heard?" She had been shamelessly hanging Draco, despite the presents of Gryffindor's. probably hoping that he would realise how amazing she was.

Draco tilted his head towards her, but he looked completely uninterested.

"I heard Hermione has a crush on Professor Snape."

"Why you little!" Hermione started standing, her cheeks flushed. Lavender put a hand on her shoulder, and Ron made throwing up noises in the back ground.

Draco sighed, "Pansy it's not your fault." He began, "No one expects you to understand art or true talent like Hermione's…" Referring to the drawing that Ron had been complaining about.

Pansy's jaw dropped and she looked at last defeated. She muttered something under her breath and left hurriedly with a scowl plastered on her face.

Draco shrugged, "Tasteless."

"And you're tactless and cruel!" Ginny threw back at him.

"Old habits die hard." He retorted seemingly unscathed, he really did have the cool, calm and collected thing going on for him.

"At least she won't come back." Harry added.

"Hang on, I still want to know why Hermione was drawing old ancient Snape, he must be about 100." Ron started.

"Actually he's 37." Draco said.

"I already explained Ronald, it's about contrast." Hermione said, a bit upset, "I'm going to the library."

"Me too." Draco said, "I have to do my potions essay Myself." He looked pointedly in the direction Pansy had walked.

"In that case, I won't offer you mine." Hermione said as they walked away from the group.

"I somehow think that Snape would notice if his two pets handed in the same work, but don't worry I won't back Pansy's little theory." He said, his misty eyes glinting, "well, I wouldn't, If you let me help you choose a dress for the ball."

"What?" Hermione said, "Why would you want to do that? Are you blackmailing me?"

Draco smirked, "I'm sure that blackmail is meant to be unpleasant, having my impeccable taste on your side doesn't sound bad to me. I'm practically volunteering to torture myself and go shoe shopping with you."

"I'm not buying it."

"Don't you think that's pushing your luck?"

"I meant your story."

"Well Snape is a family friend you know. It tickles my fancy to make sure he has eye candy." he smiled and added, "besides, I have to get a dress for my mom... She doesn't trust Amy with formal wear."

"If I said No?" Hermione asked, she wasn't really sure how to react to all this, well talking with Draco. Usually he would just hang around and made eyes at Ginny.

"I would still choose the same dress shop as you… and get my way. I'm a Malfoy Hermione."

"And pansy's theory?"

"I would still know she's right… but don't you worry I'm not about to go rattling on my new friends." He smirked.

They walked in silence for a moment. Then Hermione had to ask, "How did she know?"

"She made it up to impress me."

"Really?"

"Yes. She does it a lot."

"So how did you know?"

"You told me."

0o0

_He was in the corridor again, He could hear someone running, a man by the sound of it. He followed the noise. Snape knelt with Hermione in his arms. She was alive, but only just. Harry walked closer his footsteps echoing off the walls and white stone floors._

"_Hang on Hermione." Snape cried, "I can cure you just give me time."_

_The girl closed her eyes._

"_I love you Hermione, don't die!"_

_She let go of her last breath. Her fingers uncurled. Snape cried openly._

"_Why are you in my dream?" Harry asked. He could hear footsteps approaching fast._

"_This isn't a dream boy!" Snape snapped hatred evident in his voice._

_The footsteps stopped just behind him. He spun around saw himself and stared._

_0o0_

Harry woke with a jolt.

"Good timing mate." Ron said, "I was about to wake you. We are goanna be late."

"Oh yes, Hogsmead." Harry said. He didn't feel very excited. He felt absolutely exhausted. He didn't feel like he got any sleep these days. Maybe he would take the dreamless sleep potion again this night, but he was scared of missing something vital.

"Hey Harry are you with me?"

"Hum? Yeah." Harry muttered pulling on some clothes.

Hermione, lavender, Ginny and Draco were waiting in the hall. Amazingly, Ginny was laughing at something Draco had said to her. He was smiling, although he looked a bit confused as though he wasn't quite sure what he had said and why it was funny, but was going to go with it anyway.

Harry and Ron joined the mob and then they set all meeting times. Then they headed up to Hogsmead together only to split up.

The girls were led by Draco to a particularly expensive yet not totally over done looking dress shop. The shop itself looked worth a lot of money, but it was obviously not the kind of money that bought bad taste.

"Look Draco I don't think we can afford this…" Hermione began but he cut her off saying, "Of course you can, you're with me." And he winked.

He led them past the fancy section to the classic. An assistant Rushed over. She was pretty, and obviously she usually served him.

"My mother is going to a ball. Would you have a selection sorted for me?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, and do you have anything particular in mind?"

"I do believe my father is wearing this whiter gold." He produced a piece of fabric, "I think the lady should wear red as well. You know the style."

She nodded.

"And send Amy here, please."

The room they were in was lined with dresses, and had couches in the middle. There were four changing booths in the corner.

Amy must have been related to Draco somehow. She had long white blond hair, pale skin, misty eyes and a pouty expression.

"Ah, Draco" she said, and greeted him with a hug which he obviously didn't want.

"Amy, would you please assist Ginny and Lavender, although I'm sure Lavender knows what she likes."

"Of course." And she stalked off after the girls, who were already browsing the hangers oo-ing and ah-ing.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco. Who smiled and said, "No pink, No Silver, No Gold, No green and no frills. Let's see what we can find."

Harry and Ron, walked out of Zonko's chatting happily while walking to HoneyDukes. They were almost there when Ron stopped Harry, "Look." He said. Harry turned. It was a small portable book store. He was about to ask Ron what he was looking at, when he saw it. A rather thick, but small book with the words:

"**Fate doesn't have to happen**

**Dealing with**

**All sorts of premonitions**

**By a Doppelganger**."

Harry bought the book on the spot. He flicked through, and then turned to the index. When he found something that seemed relevant. He read:

"… _We call it leaking. It's very rare to experience leaking. Most of the time when you dream of your parallel self or a parallel situation you will have no control. No one will see you or hear you. But if there is a disturbance in one of your parallels that either causes this situation or is caused by this situation leaking can occur and you may be heard, or even seen. Usually being seen leads to a reality shock which will pull you back to your reality."_

"What's it say mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."

Lavender and Ginny had finished dress shopping and were sitting on the couch with Draco. Unfortunately, this meant that things went slower, as the few Dresses that Draco had actually liked, they hadn't. Eventually they settled on one though. It was a sleek fitted dress, spaghetti straps but a stylish front, neither v shaped nor square. Buttons down the front, which went to just above her knees. The rest of the dress went to down too just above her ankles, but there were three slits in it which made it flow well. The colour was a simple flat metallic orange. Oddly it suited her. It was smart and flattering.

As they went to pay, Hermione whispered to Draco, "Draco don't you think this is a bit too simple?"

He nodded, "Exactly you'll have all eyes on you, and you'll look great."

She gave him a look.

"Think of the character of the man you're after."

"I can't believe I told you, I'm not sure myself, and he's my teacher…"

"Shush. You'll look great, and it's a dress you can wear again if you keep your figure. What more do you want?"

"I want you to forget about him." She said her eyes shining with doubt.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder, "I will when you do."

He took his hand off her shoulder, gave the cashier his card, and said "so Ginny will you go with me to the ball?"

"Okay, but only because I have the feeling that you would go with me if I didn't go with you." She said grinning.

Lavender left the group, but Amy or rather Ambrosia Malfoy, joined them because Ginny asked her to, much to Draco's disappointment. Apparently she was Draco's twin sister but she did home schooling and finished the curriculum for the year, and was just studying for the final N.E. .

"Helps that she doesn't get homework." Draco moaned

"All my work is homework. Really Draco." Amy Smiled, "Mom wanted Draco to stay at home as well but dad wanted him to go to Durmstrang. So he went to Hogwarts."

"Fascinating." Ginny said with an avidness which could only be of evil intent.

Harry and Ron joined just in time to hear Amy say, "I'm thinking of being transferred to Hogwarts just in time for the finals."

"Oh My word, Draco's a girl!" Ron exclaimed.

Amy took this in her stride, "And don't you wish you had noticed before?" She asked, before turning to Harry.

"Harry James Potter, pleased to meet you." Amy said extending her hand. Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry took it, surprised by the warm greeting.

"You know, you're cute. Got a girlfriend?" Amy started.

"Amy, no! What's wrong with you?" Draco exclaimed.

"Um, well, no… why?" Harry stuttered.

Amy chuckled sweetly, "too cute, maybe we should go out one day…."

Draco, who was now completely uncomposed sighed and loudly said, "Maybe you and Hermione should go fetch some butterbeer, hey Amy?"

She gave him a sideways glance, and was about to object when Hermione took her by the arm and led her to the three broomsticks.

They ordered two cases of butterbeer. The lady at the counter gave them an odd look, but did. While they waited their eyes wondered round the bar. Snape, Lucius and another death eater were at a table not too far away. It just happened that when Hermione's eyes rested on Snape, he turned towards the bar and saw her looking at him. His eyes flickered. It was amazing that black eyes could flicker as though they were filled with light. But they did, and Lucius turned to see what Severus was looking at. Snape stood and walked towards the bar. He glanced down at Hermione, and his eyes said, 'go now'. She paid and with Amy at her side hurried off, but not Before Amy had exchanged brief pleasantries with Snape and waved at her father.


	8. Chapter 8 Fixed

Chapter 8: nature of fate

I took your name – R.E.M

Most students where hurrying about getting ready for the nights dance. But Harry lay on his bed, reading part of his book over again. The Author was clearly crazy. She claimed to have been a Doppelganger she claimed to have visited her parallel selves and actually learnt from them. Apparently it had started from a dream she had had of dying. But she woke up. This fascinated her, because of the superstition that if you died in a dream you died in reality. She would have ignored it if it hadn't been such a realistic dream.

"_In parallel universe I was young, old, dead, or not even born yet, but in most I was very similar to how I am, just different."_

"Come on Harry, you got to get ready, Luna looks great although I doubt she would care." Ron said, tugging the book out of Harry's hands. "She made an effort mate, a weird effort but hey."

Harry pulled on a black tux, this was a Muggle studies valentine ball. It could be really fun, or a complete disaster but considering they had had to learn a dance from each age it probably would be okay Or at least it would be okay because there would be modern 'jump up and down' dancing in between.

"How do I look?" Harry asked trying to sound casual, but the truth was he liked Luna and if he survived he might even ask her out.

"You look good mate, and me?"

"Splendid, so are you and lavender an item or not?"

"I don't know, when it suits her we are… It was that whole Hermione business, she's teaching me a lesson or something funny." Ron said shrugging.

Luna did look pretty; she wore a hectically patterned blue and yellow dress, with her hair untidily pegged above her head with a large clip and a sunflower. She still wore the cork necklace, but the earrings had been replaced with large loops. It didn't look odd on her. It made her look vibrant. She smiled at Harry and Harry didn't even notice Hermione enter in her simple dress and gold strap shoes, her hair straightened and elegantly pinned up.

Ron turned to face her and said "So whose breath are you planning to steal this time?"

"Well, actually, I don't have a date."

"What?" the two said together.

She smiled and shrugged. Just as Lavender came down the stairs. It didn't matter what lavender wore, she could have made a pillow case look designer, but silver did her justice and so did the colourful bead flowers.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"What about Ginny?"

"oh I think Ginny and Draco are doing their own thing." Lavender said, taking the shocked Ron's arm, and leading him away.

The great hall was brilliantly lit. The atmosphere was one of excitement, and the few candles that burned with a pink light just added to the experience. Draco and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, much to Ron's dismay.

Dumbledore wore a deep purple velvet suit, but it didn't really match his personality as well as wizarding robes do. The other teachers were all in Muggle dress as well, but Snape was the one that Hermione took note of. He wore black, a patchwork of black, it seemed as though he wore modern tux black pants with a white shirt, black waist coat and a tail coat. It didn't look bad; In fact he looked like a proper gentleman.

Dumbledore said a few words and then the music began. Fine old music with a dance to match. Hermione sat out of it; she felt like a wreck and cursed her decision to go alone. There was no knowing if Snape would even look her way twice. After a couple of minutes a sort of misery washed over her. She kept her outer composure, but couldn't help but bow her head slightly. She just didn't have the confidence or hope they just seemed to seep out of her as she watched her friends dance. She knew she should be happy, but she wasn't, not even for them.

"Ah Severus" Dumbledore said happily, as he walked back to the buffet table.

"Albus" Snape said from where he sat.

"I have heard you've taken Hermione as an apprentice."

"Indeed, but I will only start the apprenticeship next year. So she can concentrate on her N.E.W.T."

"Really? What a shame, I was thinking you should teach her Occlumency."

"Why? I don't think it's a relevant skill for such a vibrant person."

"Vibrant?" Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "I guess she could be vibrant."

Snape's eyes had followed Dumbledore's and his mind had hit the same conclusion, 'she couldn't be dull if she tried.'

"You say that as though it's a bad thing. I know you do your best Severus, but lately I feel V has been trusting you with more tasks than knowledge. We need to know what he's planning."

"No." Snape said firmly, "Her magic ability can't make up for that or her parentage; she'll never fit in.… Don't even think it Dumbledore."

Dumbledore went silent. He took a tooth pick with a tomato and a bit of cheese and onion on it, nodded to McGonagall who was giving him a look. He ate the beverage, and then turned his attention back to Snape.

"Alright, but Fate has a way of happening." Dumbledore said, because he knew it to be true and Harry's dreams had made him think. McGonagall presently claimed his attention and he wandered off in her direction.

Snape sat stock still, his eyes fixed on the Girl. After a moment or two she left the hall for the grounds. Snape stood and followed her out, but at a good distance.

The cold night air made it better. It was better to feel alone when she was alone than when she wasn't. So she breathed in the cold, and shivered. She moved over to a stone bench, inspected it and sat down. She watched the little moths dancing around the lanterns and couldn't help but wonder if they knew that if they ever got in they were going to die. She sighed, and put her face in her hands.

There was the sound of grass moving as someone approached, but Hermione simply didn't notice.

"Is this seat taken?" Snape's smooth deep voice asked.

Hermione jolted upright with a gasp. "Oh, No, no sit please. Sorry." She muttered taken aback. "Why are you out here?" Hermione asked when she noticed he wasn't going to sit.

Snape thought about his answer, he had meant to talk to her about Occlumency. He wouldn't have her spying, but Dumbledore suggested that she should learn it and there were things beyond Snape's knowledge.

"I was wondering why you came outside?" He said

"No one to dance with." She said and looked down a wave of emotion flowing over her. She felt so silly, so little and so stupid. She sniffed. Snape's hand came into her view. Hermione looked up at him. An old slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. She took his cold hand in hers, letting him help her up . . . Into his arms. She smiled inwardly, as she placed her hand next to his shoulder and let him sweep her of her feet. Inside many students were doing their own versions of ballroom dancing, basically pulling each other around in circles while hugging… they would never care to know how beautiful it was to really dance the dance as it was meant to be. She could feel her heart be faster, she was spun around and wheeled back in again. Taking hold of his upper arm, she felt his biceps tense and relax. She looked up into his dark eyes, and smiled at him. He returned the gesture as they danced in the cold night air.

The song changed, their dance stopped, they stepped back from each other letting a cold breeze blow away the heat they had created.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Hermione lazed on a couch with her feet over the edge; everyone was laughing and chatting, the smell of coffee wafting through the common room. She smiled to herself as her eye lids grew heavy. _You are so pathetic Hermione_ she thought to herself as sleep over powered her.

**A.N. Please review, it's quick and I'm working hard to fix these. Share a thought, but please keep quotes short. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N. The centered text is extracts from the book Harry bought. I put the first and last words in bold to help.**_

Chapter 9: Theories.

Holiday – bee gee

"**Common** events in life like falling in love, or feeling stressed for an exam make them think that they are all in the same boat. Nice theory, but people are different, they have different souls and character not to mention too many views and opinions it actually accept that your situation isn't the same as theirs. An example is chocolate, everyone thinks that every like's chocolate but not everyone likes chocolate and the people who do, probably don't like the same **chocolate."**

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend what the Writer Jean Bowline was saying. Part of him was saying that there were better things to do on a Saturday, but the wiser half told him that this book needed to be read.

"**This** isn't the case with parallel selves. They are like you, they have the same basic soul material as you, the same start chart characteristics, but they aren't you. The life they lived through isn't your life, and that makes them very different from you. I found that despite this they could relate 100 to me even when they hadn't experienced **that."**

Ron who had been reading over Harry's shoulder suddenly said, "What's the point of this book? I mean why it is important to know about your parallel selves?"

"Funny you should ask." Harry said, smiling.

"Why?"

"Read on mate."

"**It's** important to know about parallel selves because you are connected to them. This connection grows strong when there are less of you, but it doesn't noticeably affect you. Sometimes you might feel a flush of irrelevant emotion or you may dream an experience of a parallel self if they go through something **traumatic."**

"That doesn't make sense." Ron said, "Why doesn't Hermione have the dreams then?"

Harry shrugged, and half closed the book, "I don't know Ron, I don't even know if this is what is happening, but I've only had the dream 3 times and not regularly. I mean there was one that was different…." Harry shut the book, bowed his head sighed.

"Come on mate, you need a brake." Ron said pulling Harry up.

"Maybe I can ask them?" Harry said.

Ron gave him a look, "I think you've caught something… maybe madness?"

"No, I remember in my last dream I asked Snape why he was in my dream and he said it wasn't a dream."

"Maybe that's why he gave you a detention yesterday." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Come off it." Harry said sharply, he knew why he had a detention. He had stayed up dancing a bit too late and then he fell asleep during potions.

"Okay fine, so what else did Snape tell you?" Ron said sensing Harry's annoyance.

Harry thought for a moment after which he slowly told Ron the whole dream.

"So what do she die, of you crude, rude thing?" Ron asked his eyes glazing over a bit as he took it all in, "Snape loves Hermione?"

"I don't know." Harry said glumly.

"You know all we have to do then is keep Hermione away from Snape!"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well obviously he who must not be named found out that Snape's a spy and decided to get revenge."

Harry laughed, "I don't think that's his style."

Ron gave Harry a look, "So where is Hermione now?"

Harry opened his month to speak the words came but slowly as if dragged, "She's … with Snape…"

Ron looked triumphant.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yeah and what's she doing there? Besides sealing her fate?"

"Come off it Ron." Harry said sharply, "She's his apprentice, she's working. You know how she loves to work."

"You know I'll beat you at chess anyway."

"so then why didn't you see Malfoy capture Ginny?" Harry snapped. he wasn't going to believe the first theory that came across his path. Besides the holes in it (that he didn't see) it was also impractically to ask Hermione to leave an Apprenticeship alone. She wouldn't do it, she was to suborn.

Ron was red, "Let's go find ferret boy." He said.

"Ah…." Harry uttered, "Do you think that's a good idea… I mean …"

The portrait door swung opened and Lavender sashayed in, "Ronald Weasley! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She paused to give him a look, "Have you forgotten?"

He was about to ask what, but decided he wanted to live… it seemed that he was her boyfriend again.

"No. of course not… I've got your present upstairs" He lied giving Harry a look that could only say "help me"

Lavender beamed little did she know that she was going to get an old sneakascope and a chocolate frog with the words, "So you know you can trust me" spoken with an extra dash of charm… It worked.

-----

_**A.N. Thanks for your reviews; it really motivated me, to write this before I go away for 4 weeks…. Enjoy and please tell me what you think, I will do must best to upload sooner rather than later.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N. Sorry this chapter jumps a lot and I think I might have lost a bit of my usual style, but I hope its okay. The next chapter will be good. But unfortunately it won't be up for about 2/3 weeks. Please R and R and hopefully enjoy.**_

Chapter 10

Forever –vertical horizon.

Hi-Fi killer – American Hi-Fi

Hermione stared at Snape, admiration boiling up in her as she listened to his explanation to why he added a clockwise stir amongst the anti-clockwise. It amazed her that someone could think of that and the logic was… well logic. It had been a simple potion easy and quick to correct, so they were just talking about potions. Ironing out ideas because Severus wanted to bring up the subject off Occlumency and for some odd reason he struggled to say it. He knew that deep down he simply didn't want to invade her mind, it seemed somehow wrong. The delicate ray of sunshine smiled up at him, and images of cold Hermione flashed through his minds eye. "Fate has a way of happening" Albus words echoed in his mind.

"Hermione."

"Yes?" She asked toying with the idea of calling him Sev. She wanted to, but knew not to.

"We agreed to only start the apprenticeship next year, but…" he paused, "I think it would benefit you to learn Occlumency."

Hermione's brown furrowed and her smile dropped, She knew what it would take to learn it, "I don't think I'll ever need it, I mean if I ever get close enough to V for my mind to be read . . . ." she stopped it made sense he would want information before he killed her wouldn't he? And why should he get it.

"Okay, I'll learn but when? I mean I come to help with stock after dinner and Saturdays we have lessons…."

Snape thought for a moment, "we can do stock taking every other day and in between Occlumency lessons."

Hermione stood and smiled. Severus stood as well and walked her to the door.

-

Draco was waiting for her around the corner; he had taken to doing that on Saturdays, partly because he wanted to know how the lessons went and partly because if he walked Hermione back to the common room she could call Ginny without Ron knowing.

"So?" he said

"So?" She repeated.

"Did you do what I said?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I thought about it but it just doesn't feel right. I mean He'll always be professor Snape to me. I can't even say Severus how can I call him Sev? It's not like me."

Draco shrugged, "It think you should… but anyway." He added noticing the look she gave him.

-

The work load was getting a lot of Gryffindor down. It was obvious by the increase in people working or at least with their heads bent over a book. Harry had to take the dreamless sleep potion to stay awake during his homework. And Ron had starting doing his homework ever since a Hermione shouted at him after having an extremely hectic day.

-

And so with everyone indulging in there education time flew back. Hermione found herself yet again in front of Snape's office door. She didn't enjoy the Occlumency lessons but she understood the importance of it and because of all the things she didn't want him to find out she became good at it, or at least better than Harry. She always managed to keep him out for the first 10 minutes, and she could almost control what he saw afterwards. She fell off her chair for the time after her 4th lesson. She just felt like she was getting weaker not stronger. Snape knelt in front of her. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. And for a moment they just looked into each others eyes, before Snape helped her to her feet and lead her to the back room with the bed.

"Rest, I'll get you some food and something hot to drink."

She sat on the old hard bed, nodded in thanks. He spun around his black robes swirled with him.

Silence fell. For a moment she just sat there numb minded from the Occlumency. For that moment she couldn't think, but slowly everything returned to her. Slowly she realized that Snape cared. A smile crept across her lips and she let herself fall back on the bed. Sleep claimed her.

-

She was gently awoken, and led to a desk which had a plate a good smelling food on it. In a dreamlike state she ate with the professor, not saying a word and not needing to. He walked her back to the Gryffindor common room as she was acting like a sleep walker and that disturbed him. "Take a few days off." He told her, "and get some sleep." He watched her go through the porthole aware of how worn she must feel. A wave of guilt washed over him, but surely it's for her own good he told himself as he headed back to the dungeons. He really hoped that she would take a few days off, because he needed a break. Not just from the extra work but from her. Part of him knew that the feelings growing for her wouldn't be stopped so easily. The rest of him, denied there were any feelings.

-

Harry and Ron looked up as Hermione drifted into the common room. They had waited up for her.

"Hey Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Hum, yeah, just tired." She said collapsing on a couch near them.

"Herm' we don't mean to be funny, but why are you spending so much time with Snape?" Harry asked.

She shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Hermione you know it really late, does stock taking really take you so long?"

"No, today wasn't stock taking." She said sleepily, "Besides we had dinner as well."

Ron jumped to his feet, "Hermione how could you?!"

"I was hungry?" she asked slightly more aware of what was going on.

Ron grimiest and turned away from her.

"You'll tell us if anything happens won't you?" Harry said

"Like what?"

"I don't know Hermione." Harry said as Ron said "stay away from him; it's dangerous toying with spy's."

Harry gave Ron a look and Hermione was suddenly awake and on her feet. A glare aimed at Ron.

"Watch it Ron. You don't own me, or Ginny so stop acting as though you do." She said rather loudly and stormed off.

Harry sighed and Ron fumed.

-

Hermione avoided the boys and even Ginny at breakfast. She went to sit with Neville and Seamus instead. Ron noticed and took offence. "Why how could she…" he growled. Lavender couched loudly said, "Do you still fancy her?"

"Huh?" Ron said trying to figure out what she meant, "No! No way, she's like my little sister… just stupid."

Ginny laughed.

Harry just watch her in the hopes of catching her eyes unfortunately the only place she glanced was up to the teachers table where Pro. Snape sat, his slick black hair hanging around his face in the same unchanging way it always did. He saw them just miss each other glances and Snape's eyes moved over to Harry. A question of sorts lingered in his dark unforgiving eyes.

-

She was good at avoiding people, although she had never purposefully done it before. She easily adapted to the solitude of studying. This was a different solitude. Her heart weighed her down. She felt abandoned. Even betrayed. There would be nothing refreshing about her 'break' from Snape.

-

_He was waiting in the corridor. Heavy breaths and light footsteps approached, Hermione spun around the corner panting. Her robes were ripped from a spell had missed and her arm was burnt. She clutched the wound with her other hand. She looked around, and seeing nothing walked to the corner and sat down. Tears slipped from her eyes and she rested her head against the wall. Heavier steps approached fast. Wide eyed Snape came to her._

"_Are you alright?" Snape asked sitting next to her._

_She shook her head, "I killed Nagini but…" she bit her bottom lip and showed him her arm._

_Snape grimiest, "Potter said it would be a snake bite." _

_Hermione shrugged and leaned against Snape, "You know, I guess we didn't deal with it right." She closed her eyes. Snape put an arm around her shoulders, probably to stop the shaking._

"_I can still cure it. Just hang in for a while Hermione, we can't leave yet, but you'll be fine." Snape said, although he sounded confident he didn't look it._

Harry woke up, feeling groggy. He wandered down into the common room and seeing Hermione slumbering on her ruins homework. He gently shook her awake.

"Sorry Hermione."

She sat upright and looked at him, she sighed, "for being inconsiderate, or for telling me how to live my life?"

"Um…" Harry paused, "Well I didn't tell you how to live your life, I don't agree with Ron but he's just concerned…."

"Snape isn't a bad person." Hermione said defensively, "and really do you know how hard this is for me?"

Harry found himself slightly lost in the conversation. True Hermione didn't know Ron's reasons but what was hard for her?

"No…" Harry ventured, it was true.

"Well it's very hard."

Grabbing at straws Harry suggested, "Well if you have too much work, maybe you shouldn't take so much on."

Hermione looked blank. Then she realized that Harry had no clue that she had a crush on Snape… but Ron he seemed to… She blushed, slightly confused and slightly embarrassed, "I guess you are right." She said, although she didn't plan on changing anything. "Night Harry."

"Night Hermione."

-

Maybe she would tell them eventually, but probably not. So long as peace reigned she was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.N Hermione and everyone in the 7**__**th**__** year are 19… it doesn't matter I just feel better if Hermione is older rather than younger… **_

Chapter 11: secrets and decisions

Talk – coldplay

A sort of happiness washed over Hermione. She was on friendly terms with her friends again. And she got to spend time with Snape quite often. Yes they had a schedule and it bothered her to a degree, she couldn't just go into his office and chat but at least they did just chat now. Not even there schedule was constant. Sometimes Hermione would be left on her own, with the work and sometimes she was sent away. It wasn't nice to be sent away, but it was worse knowing that the reason she was working on her own was because Snape was doing his duty as a double agent. Maybe it was her way of rebelling by going to Snape's office at break or maybe it was her way showing she wanted to be closer. Either way Snape was quite surprised to see her enter the room. He almost smiled but let it drop. "Is everything alright Hermione?" He said in his slick voice with his expressionless features pinned in place, but concern did shine through his dark eyes. He let concern shine through.

"Perfect." She said fidgeting slightly with her hands, "I'm not disturbing you am I?" she added quickly.

"Not at all my dear." He said, "Please take a seat."

She sat, and tried to remember one of the things she had previously thought would be a good topic if such a situation came up…. There was a moment of silence. Bemused, Snape stood, "Come with me."

They left the office and headed down a few corridors up a few stair cases before they turned into an almost hidden corridor after which Hermione was in unfamiliar territory. They came to a small statue of a dragon which stood in a recess in the wall. It would be very easy to miss. "Clapatuis" Snape said. The dragon flew off; the wall dissolved leaving a great archway. Golden light poured through hinting at great treasure beyond. To Hermione surprise there was… A treasure of knowledge, a library.

-

The library was bathed in golden light and as Hermione walked into it her hair glowed golden and she spun to see Snape, a pleasant smile of delight on her face and her hazel eyes glittered. She was like a ray of sunshine and warmth in the old library. Snape smiled inwardly. He knew she would love this. She went to the nearest bookshelf sat on the floor and pulled out an old volume with a deep green cover. Snape crouched next to her, "it's not the best but it's very good." He said. He watched her turn to look up at him. An odd sort of calm spread through her features and then before he could register what was happening, he felt her lips on his and her hand held his arm. In that moment of unexpected bliss he deepened the kiss, felt his hand move to her support her back when he realized… He pulled away. Stunned and disbelieving. Hermione raised her eyebrows. He stood and turned away from her. True he cared deeply for her, but not only was he her teacher; he was also about twice her age. He turned back to her, and saw her looking at the ground.

"Hermione," he said in a tone that didn't seem to be his own. She looked up, a single tear on her cheek, with the threat of more to come. He sighed and knelt in front of her, taking her jaw in his palm and gently wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"I'm old enough to be your father. Doesn't that bother you?" he asked, heart wrenched and but still morally sound. She didn't answer; she gave him a look the look said: "I'll give you a hundred words or none. None is better."

"You are 19. . . ."

"Just tell me you don't want anything to with me and I'll be out of your life."

He opened his mouth, he was excellent at controlling himself and putting his and even other people's feelings aside but he had let loved ones slip away before. He couldn't say it. So he said, "There are boundaries that cannot be crossed. I am you teacher. We can't have this type of relationship wait a year and see how you feel about me then."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a while, "How will I get to know how I feel about you in a year if you hold me at an arms length?"

He pulled her into a hug. She smiled, and buried her head in his neck, she didn't know why it mattered but it did.

"How can you do this me Hermione?" Severus whispered giving into the emotions and with them the confusion. He vowed never to love anyone… Lily had hurt him to deeply and even though he let her go in the end, she would always be a mark on his heart a beautiful sad reminder… that molded who he had become but not who he was. Could he really be falling for Hermione? Deep down he knew it was true. He pulled out of the embrace and paced the golden isle.

"Severus?" she asked tentatively, standing and moving slowly, tentatively towards him, "I'm sorry." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. He put a hand on hers, and made a decision then he turned placed a hand under her chin looking straight into her eyes. "I owe you this much." He said softly, leaning down and placing a kiss on her soft lips, slowly deepening it. It wasn't a long kiss, but it seemed to last to Hermione. It was a pure perfect moment. And like all moments it became a memory succeed by Severus words, "Don't doubt how I feel, but no more kisses."

She smiled at the dark, but for once smiling, Severus Snape.

"Can I call you Sev then?" she asked.

He laughed, "Only when no-one can hear."

They smiled.

_**A.N. Please REVIEW! I'm not writing anymore until I get 7, good or bad. **_

_**N.B.I can only update again in December or next week Friday-pushing it though-**__**… trust me the next chapter is quite something.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. **_**Hey people Sorry this is so short, but I am back now (sorry I took so much longer than I thought ) things were hectic here and still are but I am writing a bit every day and hope to be finished before 2008. So enjoy. More will be coming soon. **_

Chapter 12: explanations.

Easier to run - linkin park.

There are some things you can never live down. Some things you can never take back and some thing you wish would last forever. Sometimes one thing can be all three.

-

Draco and Ginny danced in the hazy moonlight. A small wispy cloud glowing as it drifted passed. Eventually they tired and sat under a blanket in each others arms, listening to the silence.

"I like the new you." Ginny announced, "Don't change again."

"I like the new me too… I have you after all." Draco said with a smile, "why would I want to change?"

-

Hermione went to bed early that night but not to sleep. Her mind was swimming in that kind of bliss rewarded love brings. She couldn't help it; her heart went warm every time she thought of that kiss. It had been magical, the golden light of the teachers library. She knew it had been meant to be. She loved him, and that made everything alright. She didn't think about all the doubtful thoughts that could have sunk into her heart. She slept peacefully but woke up nervous. She couldn't help it. The first fresh feeling had faded into anxiety. Her first lesson was potions. She knew perfectly well that Snape wouldn't show his feelings if he actually had any. Cold hearted emotionless potion teacher he always was when faced with a class. She dressed quickly and went silently into the rest of her day.

-

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked tentatively as Hermione poked her neglected breakfast. Draco lazily watched her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need to think a bit."

"Well, no problem there." Ron laughed, "You are good at that."

"Too good for your own good." Draco added.

Hermione just shrugged. What had she been thinking kissing a teacher? She stood without saying another word and headed for the dungeon. For the first time in her life she understood why people said "How can something so wrong feel so right." She cared for, even loved, Severus Snape how could that be wrong?

She lent back against the cold stone wall, closed her brown eyes and let her powerful mind contemplate the definition of right and wrong. To her rules dictated a life where knowledge was power and people were strange.

"Granger, want to tell me what's going on in your little head?" Malfoy smirked.

She opened her eyes, and stared at the platinum blond boy. He was smiling, his grey eyes shining with anticipation and gleam which could easily be mistaken for malice.

"I kissed Snape yesterday." She said blandly her heart bundled up tight suffocation the emotions she was dying to feel.

Draco was stunned, "you did?" he said smiling slightly, but puzzled by the change in her.

"Yeah."

"And? Why aren't you happy? You have what you wanted."

She sighed and remained silent.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "you know Hermione, I think you're scared. You don't know what will happen next. You've broken a school rule and now you think that ignoring the situation will make everything all right."

Hermione sniffed and turned away, "Maybe your right." She admitted.

Then Draco did something surprising, he walked up to Hermione and loosely hugged her saying, "Well don't worry, just go with flow and don't think much. Everything will work out."

Stunned Hermione nodded and smiled and the retreating Draco "thanks."

"No problem, as long as you tell me everything later."

-

The class started as it always did. Ron was complaining about the work load, "Surely it's time for a holiday" he said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, "Hey Hermione, meet us at the Quidditch field tonight."

"Okay." She said, to emotionally tired to worry about what they where up to. Her eyes fixed on the door. Waiting for the moment… The Door burst open; Snape strode in, his black cape billowing behind him. He turned quickly once he was at the front of the class, allowing his eyes to linger on Hermione for a fraction of a second. Her heart fluttered. It was something, but not enough to say "he really cares".

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. **_**Hey all another short chapter. Hope you don't mind. I'm really busy, but still on this job. Enjoy and please Review.**_

Chapter 13: bad luck.

Extraordinary girl

It was a long day but despite Hermione's worries it all went smoothly. Her short talk with Draco had settled her nerves and probably led up to the new confidence she felt. That and she was curious to see what the boys had in store at the Quidditch field. So she went down at sunset dressed warmly and ready for anything. Or so she thought. Ron and Harry were arguing when she arrived.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry muttered.

"We had this idea." Ron started, "A sort of game actually…"

"A truth game," Harry said, "But the rules don't quite work how we'd like them to."

"Yeah." Ron finished.

"Really?" Hermione said somewhat annoyed, "And why would you do such a thing?"

"Well, um, err…." Ron tried.

"It was my idea." Ginny said startling Hermione, who hadn't seen her, "You three just didn't seem to be as close as you used to. I know there are some things they should say and need to ask."

-

Snape looked up into the dark lords blood stained eyes, red and evil. He tried to comprehend what was being said but the macabre mist of the grave yard seemed to have seeped into his heart along with the cold that numbed his skin.

"Why Granger?" He couldn't help but ask even though it might be his end. Questioning the dark Lord, but he couldn't accept what he heard…not again.

The red eyes turned disbelieving to Severus. "That mudblood girl is the brains of the trio." His hissing voice cut the night air and poisoned the heart hearing it, "That Lucky Brat would be dead by if not for her." Voldemort grimaced.

"True me lord." Severus said and hesitated in what seemed to be thought but really was a battle with his emotions, "May I make a suggestion."

Voldemort cocked his head and glared at the ever passive Snape, "This time."

"What if we could use the girl as a spy?" Severus suggested, "She may be useful."

Bemused Voldemort considered, "You feel you could convince her?"

"Yes."

"Well, this might be fun." He didn't laugh but his eyes filled with the menace he found "funny".

-

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat by the great lake drinking butter bears they had 'obtained'.

"So you see Hermione, we just want you to be safe that's all." Ron said. Harry added, "And we aren't trying to break you and Snape up – if you are together."

Hermione said nothing. She just smiled, because it was really touching that they cared so much. "Really you guys. What makes you think these nightmares are going to come to anything?"

A hesitant silence fell before Ginny said, "They have this book…"

"You both know fortune telling is a load of bull." Hermione added confident.

The other three exchanged glances, "Well we were surprised you didn't have any dreams." Ron admitted.

"Hermione just be safe okay." Harry said.

She nodded, "Don't worry. I don't see why I'd be a target any more than you two."

There was another short silence as they thought their own thoughts. Eventually Ron cautiously asked, "But are you with Snape?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, "I'm really not sure."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Thankful for the darkness Hermione blushed, "It's complicated. Basically it's not allowed and therefore can't be." In her mind she added 'for now', "Besides I'm not sure how he actually feels."

"No surprise there." Ron chuckled, "We're still trying to figure out if he can feel."

Harry smiled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

-

Snape arrived back at the castle, and immediately fell to his knees. What had he done to deserve all this bad luck? The moment he started to care about someone... this happened. Even his mother had died on him. He stood, brushed away the tears that had formed and made his way to the stock room. He needed a good night sleep before he was ready to face the facts.

-

Hermione lay in bed, Crookshanks purring besides her. Although she was drifting to sleep she found a spare brain cell to wander if that's what her dream about the golden library had been. The dream library and the teacher library had been one and the same… maybe there was some truth in Harry's worries. She sighed and cleared her thoughts as Snape had taught her before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Why not?

Iris – goo goo dolls

t.A.T.u –not going to get us

It was a kind of devastation. A sorrow that lead to the nothingness that stained his face. How she knew something was wrong went beyond the appearance, the slight tinge in his eyes was barely enough to tell her and his manner hadn't changed. It was her woman's intuition that made her realize but not comprehend the problem. When he asked his question, he didn't even acknowledge Hermione's hand in the air, or how she lowered it again. He didn't even glance her way when the second question was asked, he didn't see her expression, her hands clasping her quill defiantly. Ron and Harry, despite their usually inobservant nature, carefully took in the scene. They focused a double glare at the potion master.

The bell rang the class hurriedly packed and started filing out.

"Hermione" Snape called.

She turned piecing him with the blank expression in her eyes.

"Come see me after school."

"Yes _sir_."

Snape turned away from the empty doorway, leaned on the desk, and then turned quickly, heading for Dumbledore office. Everything had to be handled correctly. He told himself as he strode towards the gargoyle. She will understand later.

-

"Ah, Severus?" Dumbledore said looking up from his desk, "Do take a seat." He ushered to a sofa that appeared opposite Dumbledore.

Snape dropped into the chair and immediately put his head in his heads. Albus sat up a little straighter. The goldenness of the room seemed a little less bright as Severus filled Dumbledore in on recent events. Dumbledore leaned back, he hadn't expected everything that Snape had said but he didn't show it. It made a small amount of sense if you thought about it.

"Hermione and Severus." Albus teased. Snape rolled his eyes. "Your plan won't work on her. She's a stubborn one."

"It's for her own good."

"You thought she'd have a better chance of survival as a spy for the dark lord than hidden?"

"It didn't help lily." Snape said sourly.

"But you could be her secret keeper."

There was a short silence.

"Then what should I do, Albus?"

"Just appreciate her. Don't lock you're her out." Albus said in a somewhat dulled tone, "It's a mistake we all make when trying to protect those we love."

-

Hermione got to the potion class, ten minutes late. She didn't have to be late; she just felt that she should show Severus what it felt like. Naturally it was Draco's idea. So Hermione was a bag of nerves when she turned the door although it didn't show. Severus was not in his usually place behind the desk. He was standing in front of it, yet leaning against it. His head was bowed. He looked up. Silent of a moment.

"Yet again" he said in his usual manor which drifted dread and brought images of dungeon detentions to mind, "I have fallen in love with a woman the dark lord wants dead."

It took a moment for Hermione to comprehend, and then a sort of shock came over her as Severus briefed her on the decision to present her as a spy for Voldemort. She came through the fog of thought clinging desperately to a not entirely happy thought: "I am going to die so why not…."

She embraced Snape who returned the gesture sadly. He kissed her forehead and hoped she didn't notice. He said their relationship would be that of friends at least until the years end and he meant it. The distance would help him think clearly. Hermione had other ideas. Eventually she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Until then she hadn't realized how much taller than her Snape was. She smiled slightly just then, which confused him.

"So when is the first meeting?" she said cheerfully.

Snape stiffed slightly, unimpressed with her attitude. He put his hand on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. He pulled up his left sleeve to the elbow and turned his arm so his palm would have faced upwards if it hadn't been pulled into a fist.

Hermione looked at magic tattoo; she didn't have anything to say she just clenched jaw and let her lips purse just a bit.

"This isn't a joke Hermione, you could die. You aren't ready for this." Severus said, letting his fist unclench. His thin fingers brushed a strand of Hermione's wild hair back behind her ear.

"If I am likely to die, then what have we to loose?" She asked, "It's not as though this isn't a show of affection."

His hand quickly returned to his side, "what is it that you really want?" he said in a low his of a voice, "Do you know the world you wish to dabble in? Do you want my love? It's not worth a single hair on you head, yet I doubt you truly know the meaning of the word." He paused and moved backwards slightly, "You can have my love without my kiss."

She didn't advance although it was tempting, "Yet love isn't complete without its seal, the kiss." She turned and quickly reached the door where she hesitated, "we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Inevitably."

Hermione shut the door behind her and speed walked all the way to her Gryffindor room. He shut the door quickly behind her and leaned against in. She saw she was alone and slid to the floor. She had to think. She knew she was going to die, and she wanted to live as much as possible in the mean time. She knew she wasn't going to tell Harry and Ron. She was going to have as much fun as possible and she was going to pass her newts brilliantly as well. She smiled. And then she started to cry.

-

He couldn't help but think about it. A kiss as the seal of love. Very poetic and possibly, possibly true. He hated the word love, it seemed to demanding. He knew he could give all it demanded and he did actually want to. But love is a word of time and he felt Hermione had not had enough time or exposure to the world in general and men in particular to know. It would be wrong. It would taking advantage of a beautiful soul. He whipped a tear away from his eye and glared at it. In the end it's her choice.

----------------------

**A.N. **_**Hi all. Hope you enjoyed that short chapter. My mother is on holiday and I have to beg for my time on the computer which is shared between you and emails.**_

_**N.B **__**is the rating of this story okay, should it be higher or lower and on another note all together. Should I increase the need for a higher rating?**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A.N Hey All, If there is anyone still waiting for this update. I had to re-read it and my notes to remember everything. I am so sorry I've almost taken a year! But this has been the most hectic year ever for me.**

Chapter 15: Serious

Robbie Williams - feel

Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning, although she didn't feel very happy. She stuck to her resolution grimly wearing a smile over her compressed emotions. She told herself that she could enjoy the last days of her life and that she didn't need any longer. Her smile grew, and the tears were pushed away to some dark place in her soul. A new place, made especially for the occasion. No one would noticed her sorrow, because she wore it so deep inside her that it was almost hidden from herself. But they did notice that she didn't shine as much as she used to. Maybe that was what happened to Severus Snape, except there was so much sorrow there wasn't any light left.

-

"I can't believe there is only about a week left until the first newt!" Ron whined.

"Time flies when you are having fun." Hermione said smiling brightly, "anyway you know I'll help you out."

"And there is always a good breakfast." Harry said cheerfully taking the lead over to breakfast.

"Your awfully cheerful." Ron said his eyes narrow with suspicion.

"oh?" Harry said far to jovially, "I hadn't noticed… maybe I'm just looking forward to scrambled eggs."

Ron gave Harry a look, "Where did you go last night?"

"Oh just to stretch my legs."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"well, I'm just glad we finished with classes now. The break is well deserved." Ron said.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, "How come I don't know about this?"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe you've been a bit preoccupied. It's been on the notice boards all week."

-

It was quite relaxing. The group had decided on studying out by the lake while the lower years continued with their classes. Naturally almost no one got a lot of work done. Draco and Ron were testing each other on work, naturally giving the other the most difficult questions they could think of. Harry who had been part of the testing party, was just staring of into space. Every now and then, he would be dragged back to reality. One such occasion was the start of break. Severus exited the castle striding across the green school field to Hagrids hut. Hermione watched him with interest and the other three watched her.

An eerier silence fell over them. It was disturbed only by the buzzing of their minds as the pondered the possible futures.

"What now?" Draco asked her, "Are you still going to see him during our study break"

Hermione nodded, trying to not to catch the others attention, but she already had it.

"Don't do anything stupid." Ron said. Hermione shot him a look.

"I mean you don't what to get emotionally involved and then find out he's a prune under those robes."

"Ah, you are sick Ron." Hermione detested while Ginny laughed, "Forty isn't old."

"No, but when you're forty he'll be sixty and sixty is old." Ron uttered

"I think he'll either age well or die young." Draco said

"Is that meant to be reassuring?" Hermione asked, "I mean should I take solace in the fact that we all might be dead by the end of the year?"

"Would you really be doing this if you weren't?" Harry asked.

"You as well." Hermione said standing, "so I'm letting myself live more because of it – doesn't mean I'm counting on it."

"Okay, Okay, sit down."

"No, you guys might have a nice little break, But I still have stock taking, Occlumency …"  
"Occlumency? Why are you taking Occlumency?" Harry demanded and as Ron stood to berate her, "You said you would tell us if anything happened!"

"It's just a precaution"

"Just a precaution!" Ron moaned, "What's wrong with you! That's important stuff you kept from us!"

"Look, don't get your panties in a knot." Malfoy smirked.

"And you? Why are even here?"

"Ron you're over reacting." Ginny said calmly.

"Oh am I?"

And that's when Hermione sighed, she really couldn't keep it to herself even if she wanted to, but she couldn't just tell them, "No Ron, you are right I should have told you."

"Thank you Hermione." Ron said.

**A.N :Sorry it's so short – only 3 pages, I just wanted to get back into it, and let whoever is interested get back into it too.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Chapter 16: Fear and Love

Alanis Morrissett – hands clean

She knocked on the potion masters door. Heard the inevitable "Enter" and did so.

Severus sat at his desk, an old book in front of him. He looked up at her that natural coldness in his eyes.

There it was, uncertainty, For Hermione in that moment not knowing what he was thinking or even how she should act was torture. She moved towards the desk and took the stock taking board. There was a moment when she entered the small room, where everything just felt wrong. But she had work to do, work gave her purpose, purpose gave her reason, reason gave her confidence.

-

"_Hey where're you going?" Harry heard a different himself Shout._

"_She's in the catacombs!" Snape replied without turning. Harry ran after Snape, following him into the catacombs, listening to him call her name, hearing her screams. Watching the panic as Snape navigated his way through the maze of tunnels to her. It wasn't long at all, in fact He must have known before hand where she would go…There she was, with Gryffindor sword held tightly in both hands blood dripping off it._

"_Oh Hermione." Severus called in relief._

_Her eyes widened as she saw him, "No Sev wait!"  
Harry didn't know what exactly happened next but there they where lying side by dying. Severus had a bad gash on his leg and Hermione's arm was wounded. The potion bottle had smashed and the contents seeped between the cracks of the paved floor._

_Ron arrived on the scene, "Oh no." he moaned the tears starting already._

_Hermione shook her head and clasped Severus hand._

"_This way we get to be together." He said with his last voice._

"_Oh no." McGonagall said. Harry turned to see her bloody, tear stained face._

-

"Come Harry let's go." Ron said shaking him awake.

"You know I think you're jealous." Malfoy said.

Harry yawned, it wasn't personal – he was just still a bit drowsy.

"I just don't see what she sees in him. He's old and he's bitter and he probably doesn't know what affection is. She deserves better." Ron said in his defense.

"Nonsense He's got the whole strong silent type thing going for him and with dark hair and eyes – I bet there are many other girls who find him attractive." Draco retaliated.

"Well I don't feel comfortable with it – a sweet young thing like Hermione shouldn't sell herself out and who's to say he'll give her the emotional comfort she needs."

Ginny laughed at Ron's concerns.

"Well I don't mind as long as he treats her right." Harry said sitting up.

"Yeah." Ron said, "He'd better treat her right."

There was a short silence was quickly disturbed by Ron, "Come on, I want to see what those to get up to."

"Hey don't mind if I tag alone." Draco said standing and dusting himself off.

-

Reality hit Ron as he knocked on the old familiar door and without waiting for an answer started to open it. There sitting behind his desk was the potions master. Snape stood a blank yet somehow terrifying look in his eyes, "Yes Mr. Weasly?" he said moving towards the door. And that was when remembered that not only did he dislike Snape but that Snape detested him, and Harry – who Ron suddenly realized wasn't in sight. Draco winked at Ron from a safe distance, that old malicious smirk in place.

"Err…" Ron said.

Snape didn't seem amused, "Well what is it boy?"

"Is, is Hermione alright?" Ron stammered

Snape's expression changed slightly although Ron didn't know what to make of it, "Why are you asking me?"

A number of various responses played themselves in front of Ron's eyes all of which involved a slow agonizing death.

He took a chance, "She's a good friend and I want to make sure she's okay."

Snape looked blank.

Ron pushed it, "In every sense and I feel" he gulped, "Obliged to make sure it stays that way…." Ron gulped again and automatically moved backwards. Snape stepped through the doorway and shut the door behind him.

-

Hermione heard the sound of the door open, footsteps Snape's chair being pushed back and more footsteps, then hushed voices and the door close. She wanted to go see what had happened but there was no way of knowing if the visitor was inside or not as they left the door open when they did enter. She poked her head around the door and saw no-one. She stepped out of the store room Sidled with her back against the bookshelf. Big Mistake. It's didn't take much of a bump to cause a jar with strange liquid in it to loose balance. Hermione desperately tried to knock the teetering jar back into place but she was just too short to reach it. The jar smashed and its contense spilled. A horrid sulpha smelling gas rose quickly. Hermione hit the floor.

-

"Is that a threat Mr. Weasly?" Snape said through his teeth.

Ron shook his head and gulped, "she-is-very-sensitive-needs-a-lot-of-TLC" He said faster than he could think.

Snape's lips pursed. Then there was a crash and a thud. His eyes grew wide and turned without a word throwing the door open.

"Hermione!" Rob gasped as he saw her out cold on the flag stone floor. Snape was already pulling her away with one arm while pointing his wand at the smashed jar to obliterate the poisonous mess.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked wide eyed as Snape pulled a different bottle out from his draw and unscrewed the lid – the smell would help her re-gain consciousness.

"She's in good hands." Snape said softly.

Luckily Ron spotted Harry and Draco making hand signals to get out of there, he took their advice and kept his life.

"Man" Harry said, "You were lucky Hermione took a fall or you'd be in one of those bottles."

"You were lucky Snape actually answered your question after that." Draco said, "Very amusing though."

"I think I'm luck I didn't faint." Ron laughed and the remember who's presents he was in he said, "I mean for a moment there I started thinking about all the reasons there were for Snape to hate me."

"Why do you think I hid?" Harry chuckled.

Draco shrugged, "He's a much nicer guy than you know."

"You're only saying that because you aren't sure if your dad is really your father." Ron laughed.

"Ew" Harry laughed while Draco went bright red, "Do you have death wish?"

"There is no way Snape is my dad." Draco said, "If you ever so much of think of it again, I'll feed you to giant ants… or spiders – yeah spiders sounds like more fun. More fun for me that is."

-

Snape loosely cradled Hermione; one arm held her close to his body while he gently played stroked her hair. Hermione groaned. Snape stiffened slightly not quite sure how she would react to being held. The words 'she needs TLC' did influence him. He knew he should be more personable but broken hearts can't always give their all… he would try. Her eyes fluttered open. Such soulful hazel brown eyes and then a smile came to her pink lips.  
"How do you feel?" Severus asked.

"Dandy."

Snape raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Mmm My head hurts." She responded while placing a hand on his shoulder and letting it slip down the front of his body to his hip.

"Let me be your secret keeper."

"Sev" she said before moving her finger to her lips and hushing him. He let himself smile a little, maybe that meant he could let himself live a little… these aren't the days to live in. He thought reproachfully. Hermione reached up to touch his cheek. Then again how could he ever go back to being completely cold heart with this little sparkle of sunshine around? He wanted to kiss her, but ….

"Come on, let's go get some coffee." He suggested

Hermione frowned, "that means I have to get up?" she gave him puppy eyes. Snape smirked, "Well, I can't get up if you don't."

"Then maybe we shouldn't get up." Hermione dared.

"Don't tease." He said simply.

Hermione sighed.

"We can go have some coffee in the kitchen."

"Okay."

-

Draco was trying to study, but he found it impossible to concentrate with the gorgeous red haired Weasly girl lying back against his chest. How lucky could a guy be? He glanced over at Harry and Ron who were talking about the marauders. Idea he felt a cut above the rest.

"What would they say now if they saw Snape and Hermione… ew" Ron said he just couldn't think of it, "Together."

"Well, Tonks is quite a bit younger than Lupin and he's a werewolf, so I don't think he could complain" Harry said

"Not that much younger."

"Almost."

"Well I'm sure he'd get a nasty surprise." Ron retaliated.

"Well we'll have a chance to see – He's coming back to Hogwarts to teach defense against the dark arts for a week or two while whats-er-name-s on sick leave." Ginny put in.  
-

The coffee wasn't spectacular but then again Hermione wasn't really a coffee drinker. She couldn't help but thing of it as a medicine that wasn't good for you. She did however enjoy drinking her coffee with Severus.  
"Tell me something about yourself." Hermione asked gingerly.

Snape shrugged his dark eyes saying nothing, "What is there to tell?"

Hermione cocked her head and said, "Tell me about your school days."

"Alright. I had few friends at first. Because I was in slytherin and my best friend was in Gryffindor. Because of this none of the slytherin students wanted to be my friend and a particular group of four Gryffindor boys made my life hellish. So eventually I learnt how to compromise, which won me the friendships of luscious Malfoy and Narcissa le strange as well as a couple of other people. This eventually caused me to loose the one friendship I truly valued. Any Questions?"

Hermione looked a bit sheepish, after all it didn't take much to guess who the four where… "Family?"

"My mom and dad fought all the time. She was witch he wasn't. They split up when I was young which broke my mom's heart."

It was amazing how disinterested he sounded, how cold and distant. She released her coffee cup and took his hands in hers. Startled his dark eyes turned questioningly to hers. And she wished that there wasn't a table between them.

"I know it hurts still, but it won't always. After this is all over – you'll see. You'll get happiness and a life that you deserve."

Snape looked down, "they won't accept me, and they won't accept us."

"Arg no, Lupin's a big softy he always felt bad about how the others treated you and I think Sirrius learnt his lesson. He just needs to get over himself."

Snape shook his head, "I don't care."

Hermione gave her 'I know that's not true' sort of know it all smile and Snape let her pull him out of his seat. He didn't really expect a hug, and he returned the embrace, it was nice to feel a warm body and to hear reassuring words but hope was such a fragile thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Casualties of the heart  
white flag - dido

Harry thought about his latest dream while he ate his toast at breakfast. He had a feeling that he needed to piece the pieces together soon, but piecing things together wasn't his strong point. Ron wasn't to bad at it, but Hermione got things much more quickly. Only problem He didn't want to worry Hermione anymore and Ron couldn't shut his trap.

"I just think she deserves someone who'll buy her flowers and make her feel good, plus Hermione Snape…" Ron gagged.

Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny quickly said "listen, we all know what we want, but it seems that you have forgotten what you have."

Ron frowned, "What lavender?"

"yes dufise" Draco scowled, "The second most gorgeous girl in the school."

"Yeah but she's not really all there."

"Chase her." Ginny exclaimed.

"But really no one else is worried about Hermione Snape."

"Would Hermione Prince please you more? Or Maybe Severus Granger?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to Ron.

"OMW you are actually thinking about marrying him."

Hermione laughed, "How could you think that Ron? I'm not making plans I don't know if I can keep."

"Well if you aren't sure of him…"

"Shut it." Hermione said, "If I hear you speak another word against Sev and me . . . you'll regret it."

Ron pursed his lips, but bit back the comment on 'Sev' and said, "Lupin's coming back to Hogwarts."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Pity we've got this study break before our NEWTs he was the best Defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Hey we can still go see him." Harry said, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind going through some of the stuff with us."

"Hey yeah we should go at break." Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed, "I think that's a great idea."

-

Harry bit the end of his pencil, He had been studying but it hadn't lasted. He looked at his power of deduction and felt hopeless.

_Currently :_

_Hermione takes Occlumency_

_She and Snape are involved…._

_In Dream :_

_Hermione is a fake death eater_

_She and Snape are in love_

_There is a place with underground tunnels._

_I obviously tell her that Nagani follows her there._

_In dream where Snape got there in time, (for them both to die) I probably told him where she was. N.B Try figure out directions. OR Something._

_Even if she kills Nagani she dies_

_If Snape arrives to earily they die_

_If She doesn't kill Nagani she dies_

_If Snape arrives to late she dies _

Harry sighed, Well there it was, the facts now what on earth could he do with them…. He looked around the common room, Ron was staring into space unaware of his studying. Hermione was bent so far over her work she as though she's fall right into them if she lost balance. She really was going to ruin her eyes. he thought.

-

Lupin sat behind his desk as though he had never left. He was just so familiar, his old ragged brown hair, and those deep comforting brown eyes although his cloths didn't look as ragged as they used to.

"Ah, Hello." He said cheerfully when he saw the trio, "It's good to see you. Please sit down." They pulled up chairs and sat.

"So how does it feel to be back at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I still don't really feel like it's right for me to be here, but it's good to be back."

"And how's Sirius and Tonks." Harry asked.

"Tonks is out of town for a while with a girl friend she hasn't seen in ages."

"And Sirius?" Harry prompted.

Lupin smiled, he knew that was all Harry was interested in hearing, "Well he's a lot happier. I think he's got a girlfriend."

"Really?" Ron said suddenly interested, "What does she look like?"

Hermione sniggered.

"Well" Lupin said looking both ways before he said anything, "First time I saw her she was just wearing one of his shirts so I didn't really look at her."

Ron's expression was priceless. Harry looked shocked and Hermione looked skeptical.

"Did you talk to her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she said her name was Chase."

"I'm sure you noticed something about her." Ron questioned.

"She had a modest figure, ginger hair and blue eyes…. A charming voice though."

"what is it with Red Heads." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I'm just glad he's feeling better." Harry said, "Is he still not allowed out the house?"

"Well, he goes out anyway." Lupin said, "anyway how are you guys?"

"Things are slow at the moment." Harry said, "it's kind of frustrating."

"He doesn't have a girl friend" Ron said, "Whereas I am dating the prettiest girl in school."

"And taking it for granted." Harry added.

"and school work?" Lupin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's going well." Hermione said.

"Ah, now that's what I like to hear." Lupin said as the bell rang, "well, Thanks for stopping by."

-

It was a long and dull day. Studying wasn't fun but newts were too important to just ignore. Naturally Gryffindor common room was filled with a quite buzz. The odd paper airplane would drift through the crowd of bent heads or someone would sigh. Occasionally people got up stretch their legs or sit with a friend by the fire. All in all it was amazing how many people were actually studying, of cause it wasn't quite half of the house, but that didn't matter.

Hermione stood, it was time for her Occlumency class.

-

She was only half way to the dungeons when she saw him coming towards. His dark cloak billowed as he strode with intent, his eyes were misted over.

"Sev?" Hermione asked.

Seeing her he slowed down, stopped in front of her. She smiled at him and next thing they were holding hands.

"I have to speak to Dumbledore, but I don't think I'll be long."

"It's okay." Hermione said. To her surprise he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Then he turned and strode off. She stared off after him. Unaware of someone else approaching.

"Hermione."

She turned to see Lupin looking doubtfully at her. She didn't need to take a second look at him to see that he had seen a rare show of affection between Snape and herself.

"Yes professor?" she asked, immediately crossing her arms in a defensive gesture.

He didn't know what to say for a moment, everything he thought was just one confused mess, "What are you doing?" he asked disbelief all over his face.

Hermione didn't respond.

"He's twice your age."

"So that's not an issue."

"He's using you. Snape can't love you… how could he was obsessed with Lily Evans and she never showed anything more than a care for him… how can he love you?" Remus was trying not to shout, but the edge in his voice just didn't seem to cut across her conscious.

"All he's ever needed was love, and he's never gotten that. You four jerks picked on him. lily didn't love him…"

"Yes we acted like jerks sometimes, but Hermione he's weird. He obsessed over Lily before they were in Hogwarts and that's why he hates Harry now. Do you really think there is space in his heart for someone new? What about you? How are you benefiting from all this? You are a pretty girl, if you need attention you can get it else where."

"I don't expect you to understand, well actually I did expect you to understand. You have Tonks, she's young and beautiful and loves you even though you didn't want her too. It makes a big difference having someone in you life who can understand you…"

"Hermione, I get it. You can make things better for him. But really do you think he's a forty year old virgin? Snape is two sided, that's why lily ended up with James. She knew where she stood. She didn't have to wander all the time. "

She shook her head for and breath deeply, her cheeks were burning, "I am not lily."

"Yeah I know." Remus said the look on his face was one of sad defiance. But they both knew he had made his point.

The silence almost tangible.

She didn't want to let uncertainty into her heart. She turned to go, "You know Remus, I appreciate your concern, but I would concentrate my fears on the unknown facts, like this Chase woman Sirius picked up."

"The only danger Sirius is in is that he might have met his match." Lupin said, but she was already walking away down the corridor to the dungeons

**A.N please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: ****Sorry this chapter took so long. I was distracted with Halloween and a test I had to write it was also quite difficult to put pen to paper for some odd reason.**

Chapter 18: Trust

Teardrop – chilled Ibiza

Four seasons in one day – crowded house

Hermione sat on the edge of a desk and swung her legs absent mindedly while she thought of deeper matters. Even though she thought she didn't cared about what people said or thought and whether or not things got messy she did. She couldn't really hide behind the fact that she believed she was going to die… she wasn't that kind of person. It didn't help that she didn't want to die, and she wasn't counting on it. She wanted everything to just be right. Eventually the train of thought led her to a simple fact – she wasn't simple and she hated to think it, but Lily was sweet and simple. She let out a deep sigh.

"What is the matter?" Severus asked as he entered the room, it didn't take much to see something was troubling her. Every single movable feature on her face seemed to sag under the troubling weight of her 'sad' thoughts.

She shook her head. Severus moved forward so that he stood right in front of her. Then he brought a hand under her chin and gently made her look up at him. "Don't try hiding it… I know Legilimency."

"Hum" she hummed not really paying him full attention. Somehow having Severus stand in her personal space -and in such a suggestive position- made her wanders if she wasn't making a fuss over nothing. Yes Lupin is an old and dear friend but Severus was here now with her, not lily and honestly only a fool would cling to a memory when they could have her.

"Well?" Snape asked in his normal demeanor.

"You are not a fool who only likes simple woman are you?" Hermione asked leaning back and tilting her head in such a way as to look down her nose at him.

"Well, you are certainly not a simple woman and I'm not a fool."

"Glad to hear it." Hermione said with a smile. "Do you want to get dinner?"

Snape's expression seemed to become harsher, "This is a serious matter. Occlumency is of the up most importance if you are going to survive as a double agent."

At that moment she really wished he was wearing a tie so that she could pull him down to her level. Instead she sat up and put a hand behind his neck, so they were nose to nose.

"I'm not an idiot. Sev, I didn't say no Occlumency tonight… it's early after all and I just thought it would be nice to eat something and…" her voice started to loose it's gutsy edge and she released her grip on his neck, "preferably in a date like scenario with you and ideally it would be you without robes and not in Hogwarts…." The last sentence was mumbled but audible. Snape's eyes were mere slits by the time she was done, his lips were pursed and an eyebrow was raise. Hermione fought back the urge to swallow, but she did drop her head to stare at his feet instead.

"I know this is serious." She mumbled, because the silence demanded it, "I know I'm going to have to Stare Voldemort in the eyes and tell him whatever he wants to hear- and I know that there really isn't anything to say"

She felt his hand yet again under her chin. "Hermione, I know." His expression had softened again "All this emotion isn't good for Occlumency. It's more difficult when you want to embrace and hide your emotions but it can be done. Let's just work on that for now."

"How do you propose we do that?" Hermione asked softly. To her surprise he leaned forward and caught her lips with his. Flustered she blinked and closed her eyes as they slowly deepened the kiss. Her heart fluttered and that's when it happened. She felt him in her mind and froze. He pulled away both physically and mentally.

"That wasn't a good reaction." Snape said simply.

"I feel sick." Hermione said gently pushing him aside and dropping off the table. She took a few steps away from him and stopped. If she had been facing him she would have seen concern in his eyes. She heard his footsteps and felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"No." she said pulling away and turning to face him, "why did you do that."

"You need to be able to shield your mind in all situations. It's the best strong feeling …."

"I don't want you to kiss me again."

It was hard to tell what he thought but she was obviously upset, "You are right, I shouldn't have done that. I know it's a horrible feeling but I'm just looking out for you."

"Dobby almost killed Harry he tried so hard to save him."

"Look, please trust me."

Hermione sulked slightly, "How do you know what it's like?"

"Bellatrix and I..."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed the start of an 'O'.

Snape shook his head and took her by the shoulders, "The last thing I want is to hurt you – ever! The only other way to your Occlumency up to scratch by the time of your first meeting with the dark lord is through pain or fear …" He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled up his sleeve, "The dark lord calls."

Hermione didn't say a word. She just looked down. Snape embraced her, "please meet me at here at eleven thirty, if you think you can forgive me."

And with that he left. Hermione sighed, who to tell ideally she like to talk to Lupin, but he had made his opinion clear… She when to the great hall some people would still be having dinner, and she suspected Draco and Ginny would be there. But they would be there together… maybe yet again she was reacting over nothing… she needed someone to tell. She knew if she was honest about everything more than half of her worries were simply the fact that she would soon be face to face with the enemy. Her feet seemed heavy as she slowly made her way to the great hall.

-

"Hi Draco, Ginny. Sorry to ask but can I steal Draco for a short walk?"

"Sure." Ginny said as Draco stood and kissed her forehead.

-

It was cold outside, but Hermione tried to think of it as being fresh. It certainly had a way of zapping some energy into a tired soul.

"That is quite freaky." Draco said in response to her story, "Here's what I would do. I would forget what Lupin said, and just give him the cold shoulder until he apologizes."

Hermione sighed. "You make everything seem simple."

"Well that's because it is." Draco smiled, "you just can't see it from where you're standing."

"You can't deny that what Snape did was creepy."

"Well he didn't actually go through your memories now did he?" Draco stated more than asked, "He just let you know that he was there. He could have done more if he wanted to…"

"Well how am I meant to enjoy kissing him if he's…?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on Hermione. 1) He'll only 'invade your mind' when you are actually having Occlumency lessons. 2) There is more than one way of keeping someone out of your thoughts. A) You block everything- which is safest. B) You block most of it, therefore controlling what is seen – which is most dangerous. C) You saturate your mind with the moment, therefore blocking everything else. – which is most difficult."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You know Occlumency?"

"Yeah Bellatrix taught me."

"Oh, okay."

"So is that all that was bothering you?" Draco asked.

Hermione frowned, "well when you say it like that…"

"What are you hiding?" he asked.

"Thanks for the help. I think I know how to deal with everything now."

They walked in silence for a while before turning back towards the castle. Just as were about to enter Draco said something that quite surprised Hermione.

"You know why you came to me?" Draco asked.

"Because I needed advice."

"You could have gotten advice from anyone." Draco said, "You came to me because I would tell you what you wanted to hear." He said leaving her to ponder his words.

It dawned on Hermione that Draco was right. All of her 'indecisiveness was merely a front for her fear… fear of intimacy. It couldn't be easy for Snape either she thought as she walked back to her common room. And now he was facing the dark lord blank and emotionless with her troubling his heart. She felt so guilty, she wanted tell him there and then that everything was fine…. She could practically see him - kneeling on the cold damp ground, his dark hair falling around his pale face only just obscuring the sight of his hooked nose.

"Password?" The fat lady asked as Hermione stood there thinking.

"Hum. Polyjuice." Hermione mumbled.

"I think you better go lie down." the fat lady said as her portrait swung aside.

-

Eventually eleven thirty came Hermione tip toed down to the potion master's class room desperately hoping that she wouldn't but caught out of her common room after hours. She got to the dungeons without event and knock on the door.

"Come in." She heard Snape call. She pushed the door open revealing a fine back mist which blocked everything from sight. She hesitated.

"Do you trust me?" her whispered in her ear, his breath was warm against her neck and she knew he was standing right behind her.

"Yes." She breathed. Felt him move behind her- something touched her face… "A blindfold?"

"Things sometimes make better sense when we don't try to understand them." She felt his hand take hers, "Come with me and don't worry, I won't let you stumble."

She didn't know where she was going; she just didn't have such a great sense of direction. They went up stairs and down stairs and left and right or east and west – She just didn't know… Snape wouldn't even have to take a long and confusing route to confuse her. She just never realized how important sight was to her when it came to navigation. Eventually they stopped Hermione heard a door was opened they moved forward and she heard a door close. Snape released her hand.

She felt the blindfold fall…

The room was a beautiful blend of subtle colours, decorated with a couple of plants and a stream of light hit the small table for two perfectly. Then her eyes came to rest on Severus as he pulled out a seat for her. She smiled, how could she resist. There he was, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless grey jersey and black pants. She didn't know which was more of a treat as she sat claimed the seat he held for her.

"This is wonderful." She said he sat opposite her.

"You see what trust gets you." He said while smiling at her… the whole thing seemed almost dream like in its perfection.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.**** Just so you know this chapter starts before the last one ends.**

Chapter 19: big picture

Whispers and moans – crowded house.

The graveyard was cold and dark. Although it had a morbid beauty as the mist swirled around the graves.

Severus stood – one of the many hooded figures peering through a white mask at the dark lord Voldemort. One of the many emotionless figures with hearts cast of stone or at least facades that where so real they almost reached the soul.

Wormtail sniffed to himself as he coward by his master. While an unfortunate man was being interrogated.

"I'll never tell you!" the man spat sealing his fate. There was a flash of green light. And then obeying his master Wormtail pulled the body away so that business could continue.

"SseVERuss" The dark lord hissed.

"My Lord." Severus said stepping forward and bowing his head.

"Have you convinced the mudblood, yet?" He Spat.

"Yes my lord, in fact she is waiting for me to bring her to you."

"Good. You bring the fool with you next time."

"Yes my lord." Severus said stepping back to resume his place in the semi circle. The silence was so strong there was almost a buzz as the void of Occlumency filled his mind.

Eventually the meeting was over and they went there separate ways.

Narcissa caught up with him.

"Sev, Can you give this to Draco." She asked handing him a package.

"Of course." Severus said, taking it and looking at the blond who sighed.

"I know I shouldn't think it, but I'm so tired of all this. I just want to be a normal family again."

"At least Draco isn't about to fall into the same trap we did." He replied

She cocked her head to one side, and he knew she was smiling behind that white mask, "bye." She said before disappearing.

-

The blindfold slipped down to the floor. Snape watched Hermione's face light up. It was the sparkle in her eyes, the colour in her cheeks, the fullness of her smile… he didn't know if he could ever feel like that again – to be lost in an emotion. He pulled out her chair for her.

"This is wonderful." She said as he took the seat opposite her.

"You see where trust gets you." He said smiling at her.

She nodded, "I see now that I'm going to have to trust you Mr. Secretive."

"Yes." Was all he had to say. He had already decided not to tell her on their date – in the morning he would prepare her.

"I don't really like Secretive." She hinted, although she couldn't tell what lay behind those dark, cold yet seductive eyes.

"Do you like wine?" He asked holding the bottle out to her so she could see the vintage.

"I don't really know…" she said blushing slightly.

"Well, would you like to find out?" He asked opening the bottle of semi sweet red wine.

"Yes thanks."

Hermione smiled as a little smoky heart rose escaped from the wine bottle as its lid was opened.

"Wizards Winery." Severus said to explain as he poured a little of the dark liquid into her glass.

"I think it's sweet." She said before taking a sip, "Fruity, sweet and smooth. It's nice."

Severus smiled and topped her glass to half way.

A few silent sips later he picked up his serviette and started folding it. Hermione watched with a quizzical look on her face. Then he held the paper rose out to her. Her questioning expression turned to one of delight. She closed her eyes held the paper flower to her nose– and then a look of genuine surprise crossed her face. It smelt sweet she opened her eyes and watched as the paper turned into petals- first white then slowly coloring lilac.

"Wow, Sev…" She started but then she stopped as the petals started falling one by one. At first she didn't notice, but then she understood. For every petal that fell, a cracker with cheese appeared on the plate between them.

-

Slowly she walked back to her common room a love struck smile plastered on her face. She drifted through the room and up the stairs and finally collapsed on her bed. Memories. She filed through her memories, from that first incident in detention, to drawing, to the first kiss in the golden library; to the subtle magic of the date… she touched her lips. It wasn't much but it made her happy. That last kiss before she left from the tower. It was amazing how he seemed to catch her soul with the way he touched her cheek, so gently he might have been a ghost but a warm ghost. She just didn't want to stop thinking about it but she was tired. She knew she clear her mind before…. Her eyes were closed the long curly locks of brown hair lay around her like a halo as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

-

_Dark red eyes peered over a slit of a nose at her. Wand at the ready. She starred there was nothing else she could do but accept her fate._

"_Av…."_

"_NO!" Snape yelled throwing an uncharged curse. The dark lord staggered. "You killed one woman I loved and won't let you kill Hermione."_

"_Filthy mudbloods!" The dark lord yelled as he stood._

"_RUN HERMIONE!" Snape yelled at the awe struck girl. She turned heal and took flight; Running as fast as she could towards the only form of shelter there was – that catacombs beneath the grave yard. She passed through the small rounded rock opening that passed for a doorway and made her way down the tunnel to the left and then down another left. It wasn't a long run, just five minutes but she felt pretty sure that she hadn't been followed so she stop for a breather- just leaning against the old yellowing stone walls – first making sure that the patch she leaned against actually was a wall and not some skulls pilled together because some parts of the passages where just that. Somewhere something hissed._

_She followed her gut instinct and ran. She followed the passage until it gave way to a right side passage. And then she froze – a dead end. She turned to face the entrance, the snake was coming…she could hear it. She picked a skull and bit her lip as she prepared herself for the battle. A pair of yellow eyes peered round the corner- she didn't wait for it lung first. They sprawled on the floor, struggling for power but even getting in the first blow didn't give Hermione a chance. Nagini coiled her powerful body around Hermione's slender frame and squeezed. "Huh!" Hermione gasped in as much air she could while she desperately punched at the coils…it was no use. Purple dots flooded her vision, her finger tips brushed against something sharp in her pocket- a knife, and she pulled it out and twisted her wrist to a painful angle to cut into the serpent. The coils loosened she cut deeper while she could and crawled out of it hold and turned to face it. It lunged sinking it fangs into her thigh. Hermione let off a shrill scream of pain and anguish as she slashed at its neck. The head fell off. _

_She let out a sigh and lay down. Tired, dizzy and prepared to die. Hermione closed her eyes. Hermione was aware that she no longer inhabited the body, it still breathed._

"_Hermione!" She heard Severus call and watched as her other self opened her eyes._

"_Here." The weak reply came._

_Snape entered and jostled her into his arms. "Shush, shush." he murmured while taking out a vile filled with something purple and dabbed it over the wound on her leg._

"_It'll only buy as half an hour, max." the wounded Hermione said._

"_Well, it's good enough for me." He said pocketing Nagini's head, "I'll make an antidote." Snape said rubbing her cheek with his thumb and kissed her forehead. For a moment she thought she saw a tear welling up in his eye._

_That's when she saw him. The ghostly form of Harry, Green eyes met brown and they both woke up._

_-_

Hermione started cold sweat drench her body. She climbed under the duvet and cleared her mind before sinking back into sleep.

-

Harry waited in the Gryffindor common room. His black hair tussled and Ron hovering nervously by his side. "You sure it's our Hermione mate?" Ron asked.

"It must have been. When I saw her I felt like I was forced back into myself – I mean I was forced to wake up it was like reality couldn't handle the fact that in we both …." Harry sighed he didn't know what he meant, "Ah well."

There she was coming down the stairs all bright eyed and bushy tailed-well haired as though nothing had happened to upset her. Crookshanks followed close behind her.

She looked at the pair of them and smiled, "First breakfast then studying."

"And your happy?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Look Hermione…" Harry started but he was cut off.

"I didn't die!" She said shrugging him off.

"But in the other dreams…"

"Well we know what to do and where I went so it's preventable. Now gentlemen I happen to be hungry. Ron are you with me?"

"Yeah." Ron said grinning.

-

Harry stared up at the teachers table. The dark greasy hair and that over hooked nose that cold eyes… Harry sighed.

"What's up?" Ron asked trying to ignore Ginny's giggles as Draco tried to kiss her neck.

"At least someone's happy Harry said indicating the couple with a jerk of his head."

"Gee I wish they'd GET A ROOM!" Ron said glaring at Draco.

"Would if we could." Ginny teased. Ron's ears went that special shade of red. Draco grinned.

"It must be difficult." Hermione said steering conversation away from a fight, "Being in Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Draco shook his head, "Nah, just because I've had to get new friends…. I mean it could have been hellish but you lot are cooler than you seem."

"We should never have accepted them." Ron said bitterly.

"And sentenced us to a tragedy?" Ginny asked sincerely, "You know we wouldn't love each other any less everyone disapproved."

"You're gorgeous." Draco said staring at her and then turned his attention back to the others, "My mom's going to freak when she finds out."

"So is mine!" Ginny exclaimed happily leaning back against him.

Ron's brow furrowed, "Who are these people?"

"Hey our mom's will have something in common!" Draco laughed.

"Love changes everyone." Hermione said softly.


	20. Chapter 20 Mature

**A.N  I've been away for a long time so I don't really expect anyone to continue reading this, I just re-read this last night and the amount of errors I made in previous chapters is horrific. But I still can't leave this incomplete. To those of you who do finish reading this. Thanks.**

Chapter 20: Next Time  
Romeo and Juliet – Dire Straits

I should have known – foo fighters

Hermione paged through a couple of books, she just couldn't find the one ruin which was a crucial to correctly interpreting the phrase. She sighed.

Harry knocked on the dungeon door.

"Yes?" Severus Snape called.

Harry pushed open the door and walked just close enough for Snape to hear him, but far enough to make a quick escape if need be.

"Yes potter?" Snape said with the same venom he always had had.

"Well sir, I was just wondering is it possible to make a cure for snake venom in say less than half an hour?"

"Possible but not likely and you would need a sample of the venom in question." Snape replied without glancing up from his paper work."

Harry nodded to himself. Half wishing there was a cure for Snape's inherent hatred of everything Potter.

"Is that all?" Severus asked still bent over his work, but the quill paused momentarily.

"Yes." Harry said making his 'quick get a way.'

Severus looked up and say the boys fading figure in the doorway "Harry" he called. The shock of actually being acknowledged caused him to stop in his tracks; he turned to look at the professor.

"Do me a favor and give this to Hermione, will you?" Snape said quickly sealing an envelope.

Silently Harry took the letter and left before the ever changing world sprung any other surprises on him.

Harry sat opposite Hermione and watched as she opened and read the letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am sorry to have to inform you by letter rather than personally. We may be summoned any time. I suspect tonight. Wear plain black robes – nothing fancy I don't want any 'special' attention drawn to you._

_Meet me in my office at quarter to ten if you don't hear from me sooner._

_Regards_

_Your Severus Snape._

"I do love his hand writing." Hermione said smiling at Harry as she folded the letter.

"Hermione I'm your friend."

"As I am yours"

"Well you promise to tell me when things bother you right?"

"Harry." She sighed, "If you must know, I'm looking forward to surviving this."

Harry smiled but said nothing – hoping that, the less he said the more she would speak.

"Then everything will settle down and the shell Sev has build to protect his heart will drop and slowly things will be normal."

"I know what you mean." Harry said, "You don't feel like you can be yourself or fall completely in love because everything is up in the air."

Hermione gave him a lopsided smile and they let a collective silence form between them. Both deep in their own thoughts.

The torches to the dungeons throw shadows around as they lit the passage ways but not Hermione's heavy heart. There wasn't really anything burdening her, no troubles worrying her mind but as she walked she felt solemn. Maybe this was simply the cost of acceptance. I slight hollowness or possibly it was realizing that hope was pointless. She could have any future she could do anything but she wouldn't have the chance. She just had to enjoy her time while it lasted. Her lips curled upwards but tears started to fill her eyes, she tried to swallow back her emotions- tried to stop the tears because the door was right in front of her. It was time for her to stand up and be strong. No one could see her pain – what good would it do them. She stood up straight and opened the door watching the light pour in from the passage and there was her shadow, following her every step. She sighed.

Snape moved to greet her, his dark eyes took it all in. he knew emotion better than he showed it. "Hermione?" he asked in a subtle voice as he wrapped his arms around her. A hand stroked her hair in a reassuring way.

"Do you feel like this?" she whispered into his chest. Blinking away more silent tears

"Just let it all out." He said waving his wand as Albus did and a couch appeared behind them, just in front of his desk.

"I don't want to cry." She said as they sat down on the deep green couch. Snape looked at her, her cheeks slightly pink and her eyes welled up with tears, the odd one escaping as she tried to blink them away.

"Come lean on me." He said, and she edged closer and leaned against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. He put a hand on her back and held her hand with the free one.

"You know it's fine to cry, to be sad or scared…"

She made a throaty noise.

"Because if you never truly sad you can't be happy. And if you aren't scared you can't be brave either."

She sniffed slightly. Just having his warm body close to her made everything seem to melt away… inevitably, her tears dried out, she breathed easily as she listened to his hearts slow strong beat. Snape sighed and closed his eyes. Hermione looked up to see a slight hint of a smile lingering on his lips. "This is how it should be." She barely whispered resting her head against him. She moved her hand from his and let it slid up over his chest until it came to rest on his shoulder. A sleepy silence washed over them promising sweet dreams and pure rest.

Hermione woke with a jolt. She was sitting upright, Snape's arms where locked around her shoulders and his head bowed till it just touched hers.

"We have to go." He said releasing her and standing.

"I wish we met at a different time." Hermione said sleepily as she watched him fumble in his desk draws.

"When I was young…." He said handing her two bottles, "Drink them fast. One will help you wake up the other will – let's just say your Occlumency will be better."

She downed them and shook her head fiercely, "Yuck." She said making a throaty noise to emphasize her disgust.

"Come." He said holding out his hand.

It was amazing- until now she hadn't felt nervous. There had been an underlying sense of dread. Now as they speed-walked through the tunnel which would take them off the school ground it manifested itself. It started as a tight feeling in her stomach and worked it's way up to a knot in her chest which slowly got worse until she felt physically sick.

She watched the dark figure of the man she loved, he his black robes flared as he walked with purpose. She took hold of his hand and watched as he turned to see her ghostly face.

"I won't let anything happen to you" he said giving her hand a squeeze but without stopping, "the potion will detoxify your emotions."

"Pardon?" She said as the neared the end of the tunnel.

"Don't worry. In a few moments you'll feel strong and in control."

She could see a light outside and she could feel the illness start to wear away and the emotions were disappearing with it. A slight dizziness set in at the same time and her head felt heavy. It was like everything had come to a boil and now was just seeping, or even evaporating away. The stopped at the end of the tunnel and Snape put a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"Take a deep breath," he instructed, "In…" she breathed in. "And out." She obeyed. "In… and out. In … and out. Feel better?"

She nodded.

"It always happens near the end – momentarily forgetting how to breathe." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"The world doesn't seem quite real." She said, "I don't feel real."

"Then we are ready to go." And that was all the warning he gave for the side by side apperision.

The first thing Hermione realized was that Severus had changed his hold on her. His hand gripped her wrist, not her hand. She knew a moments fear but the potion she had been given didn't allow the sensation to last. She staggered along behind him as they made their way and the patch of pale green light where Voldemort and his death eaters where waiting. A fog hung ominously around the group obscuring her view, but then she probably shouldn't try to look around. No suspicious behavior. Hermione told herself as Snape pushed her forward. She stumbled and fell to her knees in front of the dark lord. Her heart beat faster, he had pushed her. Meant for her to fall… the potion dulled her mind again and she looked up into the ugly smirking face of Lord Voldemort. A wave of bland emotion washed over her.

"That's no way to treat our guest, now is it Severus?" The Dark Lord said, but he seemed pleased.

Severus muttered a half heart apology to the Dark lord and ignored Hermione. There was some mumbled approval and a hint of bemusement from the other Death eaters.

"Why are you here mudblood?"

She hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to address the evil figure before her. "I …" Someone snorted in derision. "I'm here because you want me to be here. My Lord" she almost chocked on the last to words. They were wrong. Horrible and wrong. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her, "Why would _I_ want _you_ here?"

Hermione swallowed, she had to think. This seemed like a trick question and she could practically feel Severus's eyes boring into the back of her head. "You need me to break the stale mate. You need me to use my influence over harry to draw him out of safety."

"We'll see." Voldemort said, "Take her away Severus."

The crowd murmured in disappointment, as Severus bowed and quickly yanked Hermione back onto her feet. She gave an involuntary yelp and fell back against him. He pulled her up by the elbows as the Death eaters laughed. Still holding her by the elbow he led her a safe distance away and then they apperated.

The walk to the school seemed to last a lifetime. Snape never let go of her arm and he didn't say a thing. She felt a panic start to come over her. Tears formed in her eyes, "Sev?" she asked in a small voice, as he led her through the corridors. He didn't answer until they got to a portrait of a man with no mouth, in the dungeons that she hadn't seen before. Her mind was reeling by this point and her arm hurt. Snape said "snakeblood" and the portrait opened although it looked displeased at the sight of Hermione, but it couldn't say anything. Severus suddenly scooped her up and placed her on a couch. His eyes were large with concern and fear and that seemed to calm her down a bit. He cared. That mattered. She took a deep breath. "Are you alright Hermione?" Snape asked.

" My arm hurts" she said ignoring the feeling that her heart was about to shatter. Snape released her arm and apologized, "that potion I gave you it, um. It can have some nasty effects when it wears off. You might feel a bit overwhelmed. "

Hermione nodded, and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I had to be rough with you."

She smiled as tears ran down her face. "I don't like being such a mess she said."

"you are doing really well." He said and pulled away from her. He tapped a table and food appeared on it.

"This is my room. Stay here, and eat until I come back.

Hermione didn't know what to think of do when he left. She was in his room on her own. A giddiness came over her, a nervous excitement. She breathed and wondered if it would be wrong to look around, after she ate of course.

Snape entered Dumbledore's office. His composure remained in tacked but Dumbledore wasn't fooled. "How did it go?" He asked.

Severus shook his head, "I gave her the potion before hand like we agreed. It helped. She bearly showed anything. Her answers… well they kept her alive." Snape sneered suddenly. "He meant to kill her. He never meant to use her as a double agent!"

"but she's unhurt?" Dumbledore asked, more to reassure Severus of the fact.

"Only because she offered to bring Harry out of safety. " Albus remained silent.

"We are running out of time faster than I thought and we need to be on stable ground. We need to think of a plan. Not everything is in place yet."

"We just have to get the timing right."

Severus sighed. "I wish you'd tell me what you know"

"It's just a suspicion."

"well it better be enough to keep her alive 'cause I can't lose her."

Hermione stood and walked around the apartment. It was unsurprisingly bare, but it still made Hermione sad. She couldn't believe how little of personal value there was. A couple of books, all scholastically in nature and a plant, which was only just surviving. The couch which she had been sitting in looked like it was more for decoration than anything else. There was another room with a desk and a bar fridge. She opened the fridge and smiled, it was full of potion ingredients and a couple of beers. She helped herself to a beer. After all with the day she was having she deserved it. She took a swig of the beer, and wandered into Severus's bedroom. She raised her eyebrows at the double bed and felt her chest tighten. It was probably just standard issue or something. She tried to tell herself but in the back of her mind the thought nagged, who else has been in his bed. She bit her lip. How crazy was she acting? Severus was a grown man, and men had needs. She felt giddy. Would he want her? Did he lay wake in this very bed struggling to sleep because of her. The thought made her smile. She climbed onto the bed. Sat drinking her beer. Wondering what might happen if he walked in and found her there. Would he be upset? Would it drive him crazy with desire. She put the empty bottle down and lay on her back. Imagining what it would be like to wake up next to him after spending the night in his arms. She couldn't, she no notion of what making love might be like, let alone with an older man. He was bound to have experience and she had none. She got up suddenly in a panic. Just as she entered the lounge Severus entered through the porthole. Hermione blushed. "Sev?" she breathed. Hoping he wouldn't ask her what she was doing in his bedroom. His questioning look melted into desire. Hermione wished she knew legilimency. Walked over to her, his heart exulted, "Have you been in my bed?" He asked, as he saw the rumpled sheets.

"No." Hermione lied shaking her head, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him and he deepened the kiss, but there was more desire to it now. She could feel that he was on the edge of control and it set fire to her heart. She pulled away to breathe. Noticing that he didn't move away she ran her hands over his chest and he had his hands on her hips. They kissed again and he moved his hand to her hair holding her close to him. She thought, this is it. She held him tighter and could feel his heart beating. His hands moved to her back again and she jumped to wrap her legs around his waist. He gave a surprised moan and swallowed, "We can't do this" he carried her to the bed and they dropped down on it. She didn't want to let him go but she did.

"Why not?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. He had turned away from her.

"I can't afford to be distracted now." He sat down beside her, "you came so close to dying today."

"When this is over then?"

"When this is over you'll want your parents and it'll break their heart to see you with me."

Hermione used the element of surprise to knock him back on the bed and then she straddled him. She forgot to speak as she discovered the evidence of his desire. He sat up and forced her off him. They were standing again before she had time to wander how to get his robe's off there were so many buttons.

"Hermione. You have to leave now."

She bit her lip and looked at her feet sheepishly. Then she stood on her tip toes and gave him a light kiss.

When he heard the portrait door close behind her he let himself fall back into the bed and touched his lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Be Here Now - oasis

_Harry found himself in an unfamiliar room. Hermione was sitting on a double bed in nothing but a man's shirt. Harry tried not to gag. "Sev, you can't do this." Hermione cried as she struggled against her ties._

"_I can't live without you." Severus said while buttoning up his robe waistcoat. Then he knelt before her to checked her ties before kissing her. "You gave me my life back and I can't bare to lose you. The Dark lord he won't spare you. We haven't managed to get a venom sample from Nagini."_

_Tears flowed freely down Hermione's cheeks and she spoke with anger, "And what if you die?"_

"_find a good man and live a full life."_

"_You don't get it. You are the one!"_

"_You are young, you'll get over me."_

"_You know you wouldn't have taken me into your bed if I wasn't."_

_Severus sighed, "Yes. I know. But you are young and smart and beautiful. You will find someone else."_

_Hermione cried out in exasperation and tried to free herself but she just fell onto the floor. Severus picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed. _

"_I'll kill myself if you die, I swear I will and then it'll be all for nothing."_

"_you won't."_

"_Why not?" she sniffed._

"_Because if I die it'll be so that you can live."_

"_That's so unfair" she cried as he walked out of the room._

"_I changed the password to Hermione in case I don't come back. It'll open when they come looking for you."_

_Dream Harry followed Snape in disbelief. He would have been indignant if he hadn't been thinking about doing the same thing. They met Dumbledore and McGonagall, Ron, Lupin and Ginny and Draco in the main hall. "Neville and Luna are on their way" Their harry said. "The others will meet us there. You all know that without Hermione it seems our chances go down a lot."_

"_It's fine, I'll distract Nagini." Severus said._

"_They'll know it's a setup from the start, but from what I've gathered we'll still manage to put an end to Voldemort." Harry looked into his eyes and the sensation of being pulled back through this stomach started._

Harry fell off the top bunk clutching his stomach. Ron groaned but didn't wake up. Harry staggered up and walked to the common room. He shivered and went to sit by the fire. As He sat down he noticed someone watching him.

"Hi"

He almost jumped out of his skin. Wand at the ready pointing at …. "Ginny?" He asked while she simultaneously said "Relax" and put her hands up. Harry breathed out and collapsed into one of the armchairs. Ginny joined him, "Why are you such a bundle of nerves?"

"Well you know those dreams I've been having?"

"Oh" ginny said a frown setting on her pretty forehead, "tell me all about it."

Harry blushed. How much should he say. Ginny raised her eyebrow at him.

"come on, spill the beans."

"Well, this last dream was a little different. I wasn't actually there. "

"So there must be less of you left."

"What?" Harry asked looked suspicious."

"You aren't the only one who can read a book. I did some research too, and I realized that the less parallel selves there are the more real you are there."

"well anyway," He dismissed it, "I made this mental list." Ginny stood, "Lets make it a real list, she said and went to fetch some paper. She soon returned and Harry sighed.

"I'll write you talk."

"well so far I've not got much to go on. They don't seem to go in order. In the first dream I was waiting for Hermione to come back from a Death eater meeting there isn't much more to it than that. In the next dream, Hermione was burnt and shaken. Snape found her before she collapsed but she had already been bitten by Nagini. " he tapped his forehead, "I think they expected it."

"Okay good, that's important."

"Ginny the third dream was really vague. I didn't know what was going on, but Hermione had Gryffindor sword and Snape had the potion. For a moment I thought that they'd make it, but something happened, Hermione tried to tell us to wait…" he swallowed, "they both died. The potion smashed."

"okay, why do you think it happened like that."

Harry shook his head, "Too early maybe… I guess we assumed Nagini was dead because there was blood on the sword. But who's blood was it if not Nagini?"

Ginny pulled a face and sighed through her nose, "okay."

"The next one is really important" Harry said closing his eyes and concentrating, " she goes into the catacombs through a small rounded rock opening, down the tunnel to the left and then another left, she run for about 5 minutes before pausing for breath the wall there was yellowish. That's when she realized she was being followed. She ran straight on until there was a right turn, but it was a dead end…" harry took a deep breath as he remembered the scene, "she fought Nagini off with a skull and a knife and managed to kill her but only after being bitten. Snape has a potion that buys them half an hour and he takes Nagini's head."

"That's good though"

"Yeah, but he never seemed confident."

"well would you be confident if you only had half an hour to save the woman you love?"

Harry shrugged, and sighed, "and Hermione had that dream too, so she is convinced that she'll be fine."

"Oh." Ginny frowned, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know what's up with her lately."

"Well I think it's important that we find out."

"Yeah well, in my last dream. Snape tied her up in his room and didn't let her go to the meeting."

"And how did that work out?"

"I don't know I woke up. And it hurt."

"Waking up hurt?"

"Yeah, when I saw myself."

"Oh Harry, that's not good, I think Hermione has to be there, or you'll die."

"What? Why would you think that?"

Ginny pursed her lips and shrugged, "Hey listen; you say Hermione was in Snape's room why?"

Harry blushed. Ginny folded up the list that she had made and leaned back in her chair, "is there anything else important in that dream anything they said or knew?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Snape knew about Nagini, he said that they hadn't managed to get a sample of her venom."

Ginny breathed in deeply, "That makes sense." She took out the paper and made one last note.

"What makes sense?" Harry asked.

"I have to go to sleep now Harry. Unlike you I have class tomorrow. Sleep tight."

Hermione joined everyone for breakfast in the great hall. Lavender was chatting to Ron and Draco was staring at Ginny while Ginny gestured her over. "Where's Harry?"

"He's out chasing Luna."

"Luna? Why?"

"well I guess it must have been something I said last night. He's been crazy about her since Neville introduced them."

"What?" Hermione said, "I thought Neville liked her? Don't they have more in common? Herbology and all that."

Ginny shrugged, "Well she and harry are out catching something."

"A cold." Draco said and laughed, then seeing the look Ginny gave him he smiled apologetically.

"Hermione can we talk?"

"We are talking." Hermione said and shoveled some cereal into her mouth.

"About Harry's dreams…"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I don't think we should be taking these dreams so seriously. I mean really how do we know that messing with these parallel dimensions isn't going to make things worse?"

"I just need a timeline and then I'm sure we can find it out."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to mess with the future. At least not until I've researched this properly. How do we know this Doppelganger author isn't insane? Claiming to visit other worlds and have spoken to herself!"

"Well…"

Hermione cut Ginny off, "when in time travel you can't even let yourself see yourself."

"but you had a dream as well didn't you?"

"Ok, yes I did and it was incredibly real, but I've had realist dreams before."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Ginny asked. She was a little upset by Hermione's attitude. Hearing her distress Draco piped up and said, "Why don't you and your professor make it a pet project?"

Hermione blushed, "I'm not sure that that is such a good idea."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Are you scared that if Sev knows you might die he might want…"

"Whoa. Hold your horses Draco. I know what you are getting at and no. I don't think I have to worry about that."

"I was going to say he might want to protect you."

Hermione suddenly stood, "I have to, um, go to the library."

Draco was about to go after her but Ginny pulled him down, "we'll join her later. Let her think about it for a bit."

"Okay." Draco said and kissed Ginny's forehead, "How could I ever have thought of red hair as over rated when it's so gorgeous on you."

Ginny giggled.

Hermione didn't go to the library. She went to the Gryffindor common room and then up into the boys rooms. She found the doppelganger book and snuck back to her room.

"**Fate doesn't have to happen**

**Dealing with**

**All sorts of premonitions**

**By a Doppelganger**."

She snorted in derision. What kind of title was that? She flicked to the back page to look at the authors picture. 5 almost identical strawberry blonde girls, their ages were obviously similar, the first looked about 15 and very pleased with herself the next three where all about 25 the only real difference was one had a scare on her cheek, the last was much older maybe in her 50's as her hair was starting to go silver. The name at the was Chase Gordian for all except the last one, who had Mrs. Chase written with no surname added. Hermione snapped the book shut and shoved it under her pillow. Maybe she should speak to Severus. She really didn't want to, what would she say? Sorry I tried to jump you can we be friends? Anyway she didn't want to be friends. She got off the bed and started the long track down to the dungeons. She knocked on the potions masters door and didn't wait for a response. She was determined to say something. The class turned to look at her, and if she wasn't mistaken Severus breathed in sharply, "Yes miss Granger?" the harsh tone snapped her back to reality.

"Wrong dungeon sorry." She said quickly and retreated. She closed the door and hurried down the passage. She tried not to cry as she went back to get her study notes, although she knew that she wouldn't get much studying done. Maybe she'd find something light to read in the library instead.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. I'm sorry if the time line is a tiny bit confused here. There is one thing I just had to mention. I believe that it takes place in the fifth book, and I have gone quite far from the original plot in some places. I'm sorry but it's important to me.**

Chapter: 22 : coming together

Like suicide – Seether

Alanis morissette – I'm a b*tch

Ginny, burst into the Gryffindor common room with Draco close on her heels. While she looked around for harry oblivious to the commotion Draco was causing as he was being dragged out of the common room.

"Harry!" she exclaimed grabbing him by his hand as soon as she saw him, "Where is Ron?"

"He's got a Date with Lavender, why?" Harry asked, "what's going on?"

Suddenly Ginny realized that people were staring at them and that Draco wasn't there. At first she thought he'd left her but then she remembered their earlier conversation:

"**Why wouldn't she want to be saved?" Ginny asked Draco. They were sitting by the lake. Draco was leaning against a tree and Ginny was leaning against his chest. He played with a strand of her long red hair. He made a little none committal noise. "Pride I guess." He said, "Pride and fear." She felt safe in his arms, and it was difficult to disagree, "Could be." Ginny speculated, "I guess she isn't really the damsel in distress type. But still…" Draco pulled her backwards and placed a light kiss on her lips, "we'll figure this out, together. Trust me."**

"**It's something I never thought I'd do." She said with a smile, but she did trust him.**

Snapping out of her reverie she said, "Come let's find Draco first."

Annoyed by but not opposed to this, harry followed Ginny out of the Dormitory. Draco had been arguing to the portrait of the fat lady and she said some choice words to them when they collected their Slytherin, dare I say it, friend. Draco muttered something obscene that, luckily, no-one could make out. Ginny wasted no time in pulling them into an empty class room.

"Okay Great, we are here now. So what's up?"

"Well" Ginny blushed not sure how to start.

"Hermione is at a death eater meeting." Draco stated bluntly. Harry felt like he had been hit by a chair. His knees went weak and he felt his way to a seat. He didn't want to break eye contact with Draco incase this was all some kind of sick joke.

"Now?" He asked.

They nodded.

"This very second?" He asked again…. Was his scar burning? He felt full of panic, "Why wouldn't she tell us? Wait how do you know?"

Draco gave Ginny his do I have to go over this again look, but as soon as their eyes met he knew he had to. He made himself comfortable, sitting on a desk then he cleared his throat.

"Get on with it Draco."

"Okay, Well" Draco said and then he started his tale: "I was eating breakfast with Ginny when I received an owl, but the stupid bird didn't come to me it went to the Slytherin table. And I noticed just in the nick of time that Pansy was taking my letter. Naturally I asked her about it and she said that she didn't have it, but she might know where it was…"

"Draco, do I need to know all this?" Harry asked.

"Well after half a day of negotiating with the little minx I decided to seek advice from Hermione, but she was in a black mood and didn't help at all. She said I should report Pansy and we all know that wouldn't end well."

"Please Draco." Harry said, "Now isn't the time to go into a long story, just cut to the chase."

Draco, who was used to a more generous audience wasn't pleased. Crab and Goyel always loved his stories. "Okay, so I went to Professor Snape. As a family friend he could at least ask my mother not to use such incompetent owls." Harry gave Draco a look, "I'm almost there, really Potter. Severus wasn't his usual self, he dismissed his current class as soon as he saw me and then he didn't seem interested in anything I said, and that is unusual because he's usually very interested in family matters, My father was very good to him when Severus was sorted into Slytherin you know."

"I'm glad he had some good friends" Harry said, the memory of how his father had bullied Severus still haunted him so in a way his words were true, but his heart sank when he had to say them, "I mean his life hasn't been easy has it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You aren't getting sentimental on me are you?"

"Ha, what, no." Harry shook himself out of the reverie, "I was just thinking. This proves he's on our side right? And having to be a double agent and now Hermione's out there as well."

Ginny suddenly said, "You are on our side right Draco?"

Draco rubbed his chin, "Honestly I haven't been thinking about this war since I realized how perfect you are." He said and pulled her close, "I don't care who wins or loses as long as you are safe."

"Draco!" Ginny scolded and smacked his chest. She had a determined and displeased look on her face.

"Well I mean obviously it's a bonus if your family and friends are safe. I'll be even happier if mine are safe as well. I mean, I would hate it if your family and my family killed each other." Draco said in a matter of fact tone. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Well that's great," Harry said, "But can we get back to How and Why is Hermione out there with a bunch of death eaters?"

Draco cleared his throat and tried to remember where he was. Ginny sat down next to him. Her expression was one of deep thought.

"So, I asked him if everything was alright, and he said it was but I knew he was lying. Naturally he wouldn't tell me though. He's always had walls."

"So how do you know?" Harry asked rather impatiently.

"It's not like we can go drag them out of their meeting Harry, relax. While I was in the classroom with Severus his mark started to burn. I only know because he held his left forearm. Then he sighed and said, 'Draco, I need to talk to Hermione.' And I said, "She's in the library" I could just swear I saw something dart across his eyes, some Emotion. So I followed him when he thought I had left."

"You followed him?"

"Yes to the library, but technically I headed him off; You know got there first."

"And you eve's dropped on their conversation?"

Draco's expression became defensive and his eyes narrowed in a challenge, but he purposefully relaxed his shoulders in a false nonchalance. Harry got the point so he said, "Well what did they say?" no point pulling the moral high ground when you have done the same thing, even if it was by accident.

Draco almost blushed as he remembered the scene:

**He was on the opposite side of the shelf so he could hear them, but he could only see them slightly when they moved into his sight. Snape was leaning over Hermione's desk and talking in a low husky voice. She didn't seem pleased. "Why are you here?"**

"**Well besides the fact that I need to see you." He said and she stood led the way further into the library.**

"**Are you upset with me?" Snape asked because she was putting back her books and not paying any attention. He asked again and she ignored him, then he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. She winced and he let go, but he blocked her exit route, by trapping her between himself and the bookshelf. **

"**Are you angry with me?" he asked.**

"**Yes." She said, and Draco could hear the tears in her voice.**

"**Why?" He asked, "because I respect you?"**

"**No." she said a little startled, "Because you reject…" she breathed in deeply and whether she wanted to continue or not, Draco didn't know because Severus said, "That was not rejection. Trust me, I know rejection."**

"**No, but you just sent me away, and I was feeling vulnerable."**

**There was a silence and then Draco saw Severus cup Hermione's chin so she looked up at him, and then he placed a light kiss on her lips.**

"**If you promise not to put me in that situation again I won't send you away. I promise."**

**Hermione sighed. She didn't seem to believe him, but she didn't really have a reason to stay upset, "ok."**

"**Good." Severus said and he straightened up, "we can go to my room tonight after the Meeting and talk."**

**Hermione was nodding and then, "wait what meeting?"**

"**I'm sorry." Severus said and tapped his left forearm.**

**Hermione's shoulders slumped, "fine" she said.**

"**I wish I could comfort you, but this is the school library. I've already said too much."**

"I heard them say that there was a meeting tonight." Draco said.

"How do you know it's happening now?" Harry asked.

Ginny went bright red and handed something to Harry, "I'm sorry we wanted to be certain."

"This is the marauders map, how did you….?"

"Well you should take better care of your things!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ok, ok. Calm down."

Ginny took a deep breath, "Now what?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to go wait for her. I know where she'll be when we met on the grounds, just not when."

"What?" Draco asked, "That made no sense."

"It's one of my dreams."

"We'll walk with you." Ginny said standing.

"No. Thank you, but I think it's better if it's just me."

"but it was just you in the dream as well, surely we should go with so that we can see if we really can change things?"

Harry nodded and then shook his head, "I need to be alone. Hermione is going to be in a delicate state and in my dream Snape wasn't there and she was being open with me. I think it's important."

Ginny accepted this explanation. So after grabbing some warmer clothes Harry headed down to the spot by the lake, he thought she would be at. Just in case he brought the marauders map. He was uneasy and as time passes a sorrow stole over him. The air was heavy and cold. A slight mist distorted the bluish light spilling from the full moon. Everything was beautiful and depressing in the stillness of the night. He checked the marauders map, and realized that he hadn't had it in his dream. There was a slight sound, "Harry?" Hermione's voice came softly from the dark. As he looked up he saw her lower her hood and step out of the shadows. He stood and quickly enclosed her in his arms. She returned the embrace/

"Oh Harry," she said and sniffed, "I don't want to go back there."

He made notes of the difference and wondered if there was anything truly predictable. Could they change the future? The slightest differences were of the upmost importance, and it was so difficult to know how different this world already was.


	23. Chapter 23 Mature

**A.N. I've still got that little time line problem, as you know in one of my earlier chapters I have Hermione refer to Snape as Prince and his skills with potions but I've deviated like completely from the books as Dumbledore still has his arm, ect…. So what's the problem? Well now that I've told you nothing. Please Review.**

Chapter 23: fate's game

Beautiful -flickerstick

When Hermione let go of Harry it was as if a spell had been broken. She wiped her eyes and smiled, "Oh, I'm just being silly."

"What no!" Harry said startled by her words. He had been so sure that now he had caught her red handed she'd have to talk to him, "You aren't being silly, you were just face to face with Voldemort."

"It was there masks with the slits for their eyes. It's disturbing."

"It's disturbing and they're life threatening. We need to talk."

"Talking isn't going to help anything Harry. I'm just a puppet in all this."

"How are you a puppet?"

"You know we all have our part to play, and you are the hero."

"So you are just going to roll over and die?" Harry asked indignantly. He barely noticed the air shift and the dark figure move towards them, "What's going on here?" Snape said in an authoritative voice. The bitter undertone cut Hermione, how could he still hold a grudge?

"How could you let her go out there?" harry asked in an accusing tone.

Snape cocked his head to one side. There was a moment's silence which Hermione used to her advantage. She turned towards Severus and took hold of his hand while addressing Harry, "we'll talk tomorrow. Just relax, I'm fine."

Shocked Harry stood and watched as they walked back to the castle hand in hand. He was left there standing in the dark, alone in the moon light. "How am I the Hero?" he asked the night.

Hermione was deep in thought when they arrived at Severus's apartment. He pulled out a chair for her at a little table. She didn't remember seeing that last time, but it made sense that he'd have somewhere to sit and eat. The food was already there and still warm. The kitchen in Hogwarts was really remarkable. "I have a standing order for when I miss dinner in the hall." He explained, "I just doubled it since you didn't eat earlier either."

Hermione nodded and started eating. Severus frowned at her silence, suddenly he felt insecure. Maybe she had changed her mind about liking him… The truth was that last night he had only just been able to contain himself and her willingness, even eagerness had given him a sense of security and when he saw her in the library, when he kissed her for the first time not simply let her kiss him. It had felt right. Now he wandered if he wasn't going to lose another love to a Potter. Presently she spoke, "Why do you have to be so hard on Harry?"

He swallowed and tried not to feel vengeful. Hermione didn't belong to him, and he didn't deserve her. He tried to be truthful, "He looks so much like his father and he has Lilies eyes…"

Hermione pursed her lips, "Can't you just let her go? You've got me now, and Harry isn't his father although I don't think hating him for marrying Lily is fair."

This startled Severus, was Hermione jealous? He smiled, "I don't hate James for marrying Lily. I hate him for ruining my years at Hogwarts. I didn't do anything to him besides express a wish to be in Slytherin and have the friendship of a girl who could never love me."

Hermione gulped, suddenly she felt silly, "Harry's had a hard life you know, with the Dursley's."

"ha, Petunia." Snape said and then stopped and looked at Hermione. "No he couldn't have had an easy childhood, but I dare say he was always fed and clothed."

Hermione thought there was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Half-blood prince" she remembered, "Your dad was a Muggle right?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "I promised we could talk tonight, but can we leave the past in the past for now?"

Hermione swallowed, "I'm sorry, it's just I get the impression you weren't happy."

"I wasn't but I am now."

She smiled, "You know what else you promised. You promised I could stay the night"

He blushed, "I'm not sure if I should have done that."

"Probably not." She replied standing, "But I promise your virtue is safe with me." He smiled, "You know I'm not so virtuous right?" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Do you want a shirt to sleep in? you can change in the bathroom."

Hermione nodded, "Yes thanks." Her heart was pounding. She was going to spend the night, well no funny business but still. They walked to the bedroom and Severus handed her a large shirt. She went to change, and couldn't help but admire herself in the bathroom mirror. His shirt, hung just below her butt, showing off her legs. She loved how it had SS embroidered on the left hand pocket in green. She swallowed hard and opened the door, half expecting him to be waiting in the bedroom. He wasn't. she moved consciously through the room. Very aware of the big black and green bed, maybe this hadn't been such a great idea. She was so nervous. "Sev?" she whispered although she didn't know why. He answered and she followed his voice to his study. She felt herself relax as she saw him in a familiar capacity. Leaning over his paperwork with a sombre expression. When He looked up he drank in her appearance and stood up, his chair almost tipped backwards because of his sudden movement. Two swift steps later Hermione gasped as she found herself in his arms. He had one hand on her cheek and the other on her arm, just above the bruises he had given her. She felt light headed as he lent down to kiss her and desire stirred her as he allowed his hands to slide down her back. She sighed as he brought them to rest on either side of her waist. He drew back and she leaned against his chest, her arms encircling him. Little did she know how hateful his thoughts were. He inwardly cursed himself for his weakness. His selfish desire. How could he possess someone as pure and beautiful as Hermione?

"Hermione," he said pushing her away. She winced. Concern entered his mind, "What's wrong?" he asked removing his hands.

She self-consciously rubbed her bruise. "Did I do that?" He asked horrified at the prospect.

"You-didn't-mean-to,-it-was-for-my-own-good.-You-couldn't-let-them-know-you-cared." She said hurriedly as he covered his face with his hand. His hair fell like a curtain over his hand. And he felt the enormity of Harry's earlier accusation. Then He felt Hermione hug herself tightly against him. All the things he'd done he'd done for what he thought was the greater good, but holding Hermione… where was the good in that? Yet she was warm, and her feminine fragrance was intoxicating. He returned her embrace and swept her off her feet, pleased with the little surprised noise she made. Then to his surprised she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shook his head, "you are unbelievable" She smiled coyly before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. He pushed her back against a wall. She moved her hands to his hair, and was surprised by how soft and fine it was. He let out a groan. "I'm taking you to bed" He said and she felt the shivers run down her spine. But that was not what he had in mind. He dropped her down onto the bed, gave her a last sweet kiss and said "I have work to do."

She pouted, and then sighed as he walked out. But it didn't take her long to fall into a dreamless sleep. She thought she woke up at one stage, she thought she saw Severus standing by the cupboard his back bear and she said, "Sev?" He turned and she took in his flat stomach and broad shoulders. He turned away and she smiled at his strong arms, as he pulled a shirt on. Maybe she had dreamt it, but she was pretty sure she hadn't. Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor dorm Harry returned to a familiar night scene:

0o0

"Sectumsempra_" Voldemort shouted and slashed at Severus, who counter attacked, but not before some damage was done. Severus's side started bleeding profusely._

"_You betrayed me!" Voldemort snarled._

"_I couldn't let you kill her, I shouldn't have let you kill Lily!"_

"_They're mudbloods! They're nothing, and you!" _

_Snape dodged the curse, and catching the real Harry's eyes he said "Get him. For your mother." And then he ran off through the catacombs. For a moment it looked like Voldemort was going to follow him, but harry quickly engaged Voldemort's attention, but he wouldn't just let Severus go. "Nagini, kill him." He ordered. Harry was torn between watching the final battle between himself and Voldemort but then he saw a Ginny fall, and he breathed in sharply. Was she dead? No just stunned, and there was Draco fending off her attacker. He had to see what happened to Severus, if he watched this battle he knew he wouldn't have the guts to go into it knowing who would die. So he followed the blood trail into the catacombs, until he found the panting figure of Snape slumped against a wall. Nagini was dead beside him. Harry heard running footsteps._

"_You idiotic idiot!" Hermione yelled and fell down to her knees besides Snape, and pulled him into her arms. She still wore his shirt, but she'd pulled her stockings and school skirt on and her robe over it all. Her hair was loose and going everywhere. It was a difficult image to forget._

"_The last horcrux is gone, and you are safe." Snape said._

"_But you might have been able to save me" She cried while harry wondered what the horcrux was, "There is no way I can save you. There isn't enough time."_

"_I know." He said._

"_Why didn't you give us more time?" She asked, while stroking his blood stained cheek._

"_The time I've had with you has been the best of my life. I don't need more time."_

"_But I do!"_

"_Your life is still ahead of you." He said, and with his last strength he gave her his last kiss, before leaning back and letting out his last breath. _

_0o0_

She woke up alone. She called, but didn't find any trace of Severus, besides the unmade bed besides her, although there was also a blanket on the couch… She had frowned at that, not knowing what to make of it. So she quickly changed and neatened herself up before rushing to the great hall.

"Hey" Ginny said with a smile, "Where were you this morning?"

Hermione blushed, which immediately got Draco's attention, "Yes," Draco asked in a teasing voice, "Or rather where were you last night?"

Hermione's blush deepened and her eye's wandered up to the teachers table.

"You didn't" Harry said startled.

"No we didn't do anything."

"But you stayed over?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled and said, "None of your bee's wax."

"Hermione," Harry said deathly serious. He hated that he was on the opposite side of the long table, "I don't care if you were with him or not, it's just… I don't know if I should say this, but in the reality where you are with him… He dies."

Hermione's jaw dropped, her heart plummeted and she fainted.


	24. Chapter 24  REVIEW

Chapter 24: Plans

When I kissed the teacher – Abba

They sat around Hermione's bed in the hospital wing. An odd silence hung in the air. After all it was Severus, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Ron who were waiting for her to regain consciousness. Madam Pomfrey was counting down the time, "she should wake up before 15 minutes," she said, "She would have recovered faster if someone had caught her."

Ron and Harry started babbling, harry was saying how he was on the other side of the table and Ron wasn't close enough. Ginny and Draco looked guilty because although they had been close enough she had already hit the floor by the time they'd stood.

Severus silenced them all with a glare and a snarky remark about how no-one had the sense of mind to use magic to cushion her fall. He hated seeing her like that, well in the hospital wing. "Why did she faint anyway?" Ron asked, as he hadn't heard the conversation. Harry gave Ron a pointed look, but it was too late.

"Yes, that is a good question." Snape asked.

Madam Pomfrey was frowning at the odd assembly and trying to figure out why they weren't all at each others necks, "Well shock. She obviously started hyperventilating and the excess oxygen…."

"That's not what I meant, what did you say to her to upset her so?" Severus asked looking pointedly at harry, "I saw you stand and lean across the table just before she fainted."

"I think you should tell him Harry," Ginny piped in.

Harry and Snape stared at each other for a moment. The silence was broken by madam Pomfrey saying, "10 minutes, Here dearie drink this and rest." Then she turned to the visitors and said, "She's fine now. I suggest you take this elsewhere I have to run some tests. Fainting for more than 2 minutes is always serious."

"I'm fine," Hermione mumbled and tried to sit up but madam Pomfrey gave her a look which propped her to lie back down again."

As soon as they were outside Snape grabbed Harry by the shoulder, "Not so fast, you are going to tell me what upset Hermione like that, now."

"I'd rather not."

"Tell me or I'll have you in detention every day until you tell me."

Harry gritted his teeth, "I don't know what she sees in you."

Snape released Harry and stood back, a slight blush spreading across his face.

"Harry, mate. I think we should just tell him." Ron said much to everyone's surprise, but then he had not heard about the latest dream yet.

Harry frowned. "I don't know."

"Why not?" Draco chipped in. Ginny squeezed his arm and said, "I think we should all go to see Dumbledore."

By now Snape had resumed his impassive look and was wondering if all this conspiracy was really necessary but what he said was simply, "I have to know."

Ginny started forward, holding Draco's hand and grabbing Harry's in her free hand. "Come on" she said, determined to get everyone on the same page at long last.

When they reached Dumbledore office and Snape said the code word. Dumbledore looked up in surprise, "Severus and Miss Weasley don't you have class and shouldn't the rest of you be studying?"

"This is important sir." She said quietly although she had gone bright red.

"Very well." Dumbledore said and conjured up seats enough for all of them. Draco seemed uncertain, at this point he didn't see why he had to be there but Ginny was holding onto his hand as though her life depended on it. For a moment there was an awkward silence and then Harry spoke,

"You remember I told you about my dreams sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well Ron and I found this book that seems to explain them as glimpses into a parallel reality. I had my doubts at first but then, one of them, well, it sort of happened." He turned to look at Snape, "That night I saw Hermione by the lake after the death eater meeting. Well since then I had another dream, and that's why Hermione fainted. I had asked her if she had spent the night with you and when she got defensive I was forced to tell her why I had asked. I forced to tell her that in my dreams where she spent the night with you, you died not her."

As Severus processed this, he first blushed and then all the colour drained from his face. He didn't know which part to react to first or how and the result was that he sat stoically for a moment and then took a deep breath. Next he put his head in his hands.

"Have you slept with her?" Dumbledore asked, although he didn't seem to be upset by the fact. In fact he was smiling a little. The bigger problem momentarily forgotten or maybe it was part of his strategy to get Severus talking.

"Yes, I mean no. We haven't done anything compromising." He said looking up. His minding was reeling. The only really thought though was simply 'why didn't she tell me. "Harry what were your other dreams. Tell me everything. "

By the time Harry was finished Snape had a determined look on his face, "It seems obvious to me that we need to start arranging this ambush and that no one must tell Hermione. "

"No" Ginny said, "We all need to be on the same page."

Severus shook his head, "It's obvious by her reaction today that she'll try and stop me."

"Stop you from doing what?" Ron asked and then he added, "What's this whole horcrux story?"

"Severus, Sirius, Remus and I have been finding and destroying them. You could say they are a sort of lifeline to Voldemort." Dumbledore put in, "There are only two left."

"two?" Harry asked.

"One is in Nagini and the other is in you."

"We have to make sure that Nagini is killed before Harry dies, or at least before he kills He-who-must-not-be-named." Severus said, obviously still deep in thought.

"What!" Everyone except Dumbledore and Severus exclaimed.

"Dying won't kill him." Severus said dismissively, but those in the room who were successfully following the plot, i.e. Ginny said, "This is a bad idea. We have to include Hermione in this."

Snape shook his head, "None of you must breathe a word of this to Hermione."

"Maybe if Harry brings us that book." Dumbledore said, "We can try find a way where neither of you die. I'll owl you with a meeting time tomorrow."

Harry ran up to his room with Ron close behind him. "It's not here" Harry exclaimed and started ripping the sheets off his bed and tossing pillows off. Soon they were in the middle of a right old pigsty. "Well" Ron said, "At least Hermione won't die."

"I don't think we can count on anything, Ron. If she gets wind of this, Snape will be the one tied up in bed.

Severus walked to his room. He couldn't bear to see her. Not now at least, because all he wanted to say was "Why didn't you tell me?" He knew he would die if anything happened to her. His heart was not as strong as everyone thought. He'd lived through losing one love and he simply couldn't do it again.

**A.N. This story will soon be over and I really would like some reviews. Please, you might have a say in Hermione's and Severus Fate and whether or not there is a sequel. I have a very clever plan for the sequel, if they don't both survive that is. Now is you last chance to have a say in the ending.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter :) and I really like the way the story is and wouldn't change it if I could. What I write here is for free and for fun.**

**A.N. Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I was really hoping for some reviews. I did get 2 very nice ones, Thank you I just want to know which of the two planned endings I should use. It isn't the last chapter yet so you still have a chance.**

**Guys, who wants a sequel! **

**The title will be "What's Done is Done" and it takes place in 1971 to1978 which is when James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew etc. where at Hogwarts. Just so you know we are currently in years 1992 to 1999. Sorry if it isn't more apparent, cultural difference between South Africa and England prevent me from knowing what I'm talking about.**

Chapter 25: The Malfoy's

She is love - oasis

"Secrets are unproductive things." Ginny said, she was lying on the grass next to Draco, "They're so destructive. Everyone wants to keep their thoughts and feelings private as though they are the most precious and fragile things."

"Tell me about it." Draco whispered, "But we live in a time where silence and deceit can save our lives."

She turned on her side to look at Draco, who under her inquisitive eyes blushed slightly. "What aren't you telling me Draco?"

He turned to face her, but he propped himself up on one elbow. "It's my parents Ginny." He said softly, "I'm not sure where they stand in all this."

"Oh Draco" Ginny said sympathetically, "I think you need to figure that out quickly, don't you?" and she gave him a quick kiss before getting up, "I have to go to class."

"Skip it!" Draco exclaimed as she walked away. Her only response was to look over her shoulder and smile at him before she raised her hand in a backhanded wave.

Draco sighed and watched the clouds gather in the sky. He sighed again. Ginny's absurd beliefs in being open and honest where in some ways ridiculous, even if people were like that they wouldn't understand each other… in the few cases where they actually listened to what each other said. But it would make life easier in some ways. He sighed again and stood up and started trudging his way back to the castle. He needed to talk to Hermione. Somehow she had become his friend, his old life seemed far away and foggy but it wasn't nearly distant enough. He thought of all the things his parents had taught him through example if not through active instruction. How much of it was just for show and how much of it did they actually believe. They must heard reports about his unusual behaviour, what did they make of it? They hadn't mentioned anything in their letters, but their letters were usually drab and contained very little information. There had been talk about him being welcomed into the ranks and files of the death eaters, but his mother had always firmly opposed it. Draco was very deep in thought when he entered the infirmary. He hadn't even realised that he had reached his destination when he was sitting next to Hermione's bed. She had put away the "Fate doesn't have to happen, Dealing with All sorts of premonitions By a Doppelganger" Which she had summoned earlier, using the accio spell.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. This snapped Draco back into the present.

"Oh, I'm fine. How are you?" Draco asked remembering his manners.

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey just want me to do a couple of tests. You know jogging and stuff, but so far I'm fine. Really I should be let go by now."

"That's good." Draco said, although he could have said more if there wasn't so much on his mind. If Hermione noticed this she didn't act upon it. After another moment's reflection Draco unapologetically said, "I need your help."

"What with and Why?" Hermione asked, not surprised by this outburst.

"I need to get out of the castle so that I can go home, Just for a little bit, an hour or two. As for why, well you must know some tunnel or another and I trust you."

Hermione frowned, she hadn't meant why her, she meant why did he need a favour but she let it slide. She did a quick look around the room, and when she saw that madam Pomfrey wasn't anywhere to be seen, she hopped out of bed, transfigured her nightclothes into her robe and said "Let's do this"

"Right now?" Draco asked even as he let her lead him out of the hospital wing and through the castle. The ignored the portraits curious glances as they took the back ways and less used corridors until they came to a statue that opened onto a secret corridor and which would take them off the grounds and from there Draco could apparate to Malfoy manor.

It was a long walk from the gate to the manors front door. It was only made longer by his anxiety for the upcoming conversation. Secretly he hoped that his mom was the only one home. He felt that he might be able to persuade her to switch sides if need be. He hesitated before the entrance and took a deep breath, before pushing the door open. Silence greeted him and he used it as a cover while he searched his father's house for his mother. It didn't take long to find her. She was in the kitchen, and she almost spilt boiling water over herself when she noticed Draco standing in the doorway. A quick spell saved her though and the water returned to the kettle.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Draco replied.

"Oh Draco" she responded closing the space between them and catching him in a hug, "Of course I am, it's just… Why aren't you at school?"

"I need to ask you something."

Narcissa frowned and held her son at arm's length. Her eyes fixed on his as she tried to read him, but not being trained in legilimency she couldn't know anything more than what her mother's instincts told her, "What's on your mind honey?"

"I guess I should start by telling you that I'm in love."

"Oh darling, That's wonderful. Who is the lucky lady?" Narcissa asked enthusiastically.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" Narcissa stated. The colour had drained from her cheeks. Draco winced as though he had been slapped, he could practically hear his father yelling "That Filthy Blood Traitor!" and he thought of all the times he'd agree and all the times that he'd said nasty things about the weasels, er Weasley's. Thank goodness his father wasn't there, because Draco already felt like he didn't deserve her and the only thing that stopped him from valiantly keeping himself distant was the fact that he was sure he'd die if he couldn't touch her. Selfish. He told himself.

"Well" His mother said with a sigh, "At least she's a pure blood"

"Mom!" Draco exclaimed horrified by her reasoning.

Narcissa shrugged. "Well" Draco continued, "I guess that brings me to my next question." He hesitated trying to gauge what his mother's reaction would be. So far she was surprisingly calm.

"Do you support he-who-must-not-be-named?"

Narcissa closed her eyes, "My darling. I can see that you are feeling torn, and I can't reassure you."

"Why not?" Draco demanded suddenly tense and fearful.

"Well, my beliefs on pure-blood supremacy you know already."

"You're on that evil bats side?" His voice almost broke with his emotion.

"No, Darling. We aren't. "

"What?" Draco asked now confused.

"We aren't on anyone's side. We are just trying to get by."

"Why?" Draco asked now confused.

"Oh, you're father was young and foolish during the first wizard war. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, and well as you know, I really wasn't going to get myself dragged into anything. Then our cousins had to go to Azkaban and next thing you know He-who-must-not-be-named is back and our actions are questioned our alliances are scrutinised. Sweet pea, we are just trying to survive this."

"Survive This!" Draco exclaimed his temper rising, "You are my role models! I've been talking the talk. You know Before Ginny; I was slowly shutting myself down. Aunty Bellatrix has been teaching me Occlumency, readying me for when I'm to walk the walk! I would have had to kill people! Ma, how could you think that you were protecting me?"

Narcissa was silently crying now, just a loose tear or two had escaped her. "I had hoped it would all be over by the time you were old enough…"

"I hate this." He said, now feeling exasperated, "Just think about it mom. Think deeply about what you've done in this war and think about what's going to happen if the Dark Lord wins."

She sniffed and nodded, "I will. I never meant…" she quickly stifled a sob and broke off to compose herself, "I'll talk to your father. We only mean to do what's best for you."

"And Mom," Draco added, "I'm in love with Ginny Weasley. I'll do anything for her. Please don't make me choose between you and her, because I love you too."

Narcissa throw her arms around Draco and squeezed him tightly, "Don't worry. Go back to school. I promise you'll have a letter from me tomorrow."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Not Crazy

Crazy town – sorry

Moby – natural blues

Hermione didn't wait for Draco. She figured that if he wanted to talk to her he'd find her later. She however felt like being alone. She couldn't bring herself to think about Harry's dreams, but she did have his book. She made her way to the Golden teachers' library. Maybe she hoped to meet Severus there, or maybe she thought that the beauty of the place mixed with the memory of their first kiss could help her nerves, or maybe her thoughts.

She placed herself in a comfortable chair and opened "Fate doesn't have to happen, Dealing with All sorts of premonitions By a Doppelganger"

It started with **About the Author:**

_I had and still have my doubts about writing this book. There are many reasons why people should be aware of parallel dimensions, but there are also reasons why this knowledge can be dangerous and tempting. But I think that if I had known everything I know now and my situation was different, I wouldn't have jumped to a different world. You see, I'm a squib of sorts. My parents are Muggles, and I have no magical abilities, except this relatively unknown comprehension of parallel universes. At first, when I was young. People treated me like they would one of those star wars fans who have learned Klingon. They thought that my obsession with possibilities, chance, luck, fate and paradoxes was something I saw on TV. who knows maybe it started out like that. But then as I grew older I was treated like the little girl who sits in the corner talking to her invisible friend (I never had an invisible friend; I think it would have been better if that was my problem). Everyone thought I was unbalanced. Part of me knew what would happen if I continued to act the way I did. I was labelled Crazy. I needed help. Eventually I was a threat to myself. I understand why people thought this. If you saw someone jump off a bridge … yeah it looks like attempted suicide but I could see the way across the gap and I knew If I tried hard enough I could get to a different dimension. You might not understand why I would want to do this, and I get that but remember I was just a little girl who never fitted in anywhere. People thought I was crazy and I wanted to prove them wrong. I didn't know what I was getting into. That's why I'm writing this book, so you know what you are getting into. So you know how to deal with glimpses into different futures. So that you aren't locked up in a Muggle insane asylum like I was. That's where I made my first successful jump. I can't begin to express the relief that came over me when I realised that I wasn't crazy, because like any sane person I had my doubts. I managed to track down myself from that time, and she was very understanding. She had also always wondered if it was possible, but unlike me she never made the first unsuccessful jump off that bridge. We took a Polaroid photo together (it had to be a Polaroid because they can't be faked) and I tried to get back to my world. I never managed. Since my first disappointment I've found out that the window period is only a day. That's how long it takes the universe to re-plot it's coarse. I was bitterly disappointed at first and my sorrow grew as I realised that with each jump I made each universe I jumped to or through changed my DNA slightly. I went from looking like a normal strawberry blond with pale skin and freckles, to a striking (not always in a good way) young lady with wine red hair and porcelain skin. The wizards and witches I have met since, say another jump could kill me. I'm stuck on this world now, but at least I can be of use to the magical society which I would never have found in my own universe. _

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked surprised to see Hermione in the teachers' library. Hermione blushed, suddenly remembering her first forbidden kiss with Severus. Unbeknown to her, McGonagall knew about her relationship with Severus Snape. Dumbledore had told her his suspicions and although she didn't approve Dumbledore's apparent pleasure in their match made her keep her thoughts to herself; after all Albus was usually right.

"I hope you are studying for your N.E.W.T's Miss Grangers." McGonagall said.

"Er" Hermione looked down, quite ashamed at how she was neglecting her studies… if it were at all possible for her to feel like tests weren't important she would have said so. But her mind processed things a little differently. She had subconsciously began to think of her current situation as the biggest test of her life and she would only pass if she and Severus Lived.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows, "You do remember that the N.E.W.T's are in two days, and my dear I expect you to get top marks. You are capable of that and have no excuse. Now I suggest that you go back to your Dormitory miss Granger."

"Yes Ma'am" Hermione said quickly packing up all her books. She hurried out and started to make her way to the great hall for lunch. None of her friends where there, not even Draco so she sat next to a girl she recognised from her Ancient runes class and she wished that she could remember the girls name. It was moments like this when she longed for the distraction of a friend, that made her wander if she wasn't a bit to conservative. A quick glance up to the teachers table revealed that she wasn't alone. Severus Snape had his eyes on her, although the downturned corners of his mouth didn't offer her any comfort. She looked back at the girl and though. Gosh If I can date a teacher I can say hello to a stranger.

"Hi," Hermione said nervously. The girl turned her head to face Hermione; her eyes were large and blue and held a surprised expression. She brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face. For a moment Hermione doubted the wisdom of making an introduction that could well be unwanted. Then the girl smiled displaying genuine pleasure and said, "Hi Hermione, I'm Arista we share Ancient ruins"

Hermione took and shook the proffered hand, "Yeah I know. I wanted to know if you wanted to study with me."

Arista nodded, "There's nothing I like better than studying." Then her smile faded as she realised how she was coming across. Then she seemed to change her mind because she shrugged and smiled again, "Mind if Lynda joins us? She's in Ravenclaw and also in our class."

"Why not?" Hermione said enjoying this new experience. She never realised how being one of the golden trio had affected her reputation.

Severus Watched as the three left the great hall together. He stabbed his egg and watched the yoke run out before he mopped it up with some toast. It need not be said that he had mixed feeling about dying and right now mixed feeling about Hermione Granger. Oh he couldn't deny his love for her, but he did sort of resent it. He had been contently miserable before she wormed her way into his heart and forced her way into his life. Then he had been happy, but still she had been lying to him the whole time. The whole time, she must have known what it would do to him if He lost another love and yet she pursued the relationship. Part of him felt regret, and part of him felt flattered that he was the thing she wanted most before leaving the world of the living. But he wasn't stupid and now he knew about the dreams he was determined to save her life. After all he had lived more with her in his life than he ever had before. He let his shoulders slump; If only they had been born at the same time. He was almost she could have changed his course in history in a way Lily never wanted to. He shook his head at the world and the strange ways it worked. How many times had his love for lily saved Harry's life and yet he never liked the boy before he looked too much like his father. Hermione seemed to do more than full a hole in his soul. She seemed to change the light and make the air fresher, his past hurt less, and he even hated his father less although why she should have that effect on him he didn't know. He finished eating and stood to go to his appointed meeting with Dumbledore together with Harry and Draco (since the boy seemed insistent on being present as he needed to tell them something about his parents) they would figure this out. Maybe they could work out a way to keep her from entering the catacombs without tying her up. She'd be wise to that approach now, since harry had told her his dream. Severus's brow knitted, but from what he could tell Harry hadn't told Hermione everything.

**A.N – I hope this doesn't have any error's I didn't manage to check it like I did the others. Please R and R it's inspiring and really makes me happy.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: the plan

Who feels love – oasis

Snape closed the portrait door behind him, slipped off his outer robe magically summoned a bottle of fire whiskey and started some music as the whiskey poured itself over the ice into a tumbler. He had only intended on having one, or two as he was waiting for the owl which would call him to the meeting they were meant to be having. He couldn't see it going well. The Dark lord had learnt patients after his first few failures to kill Harry Potter. The first whiskey started working, like a warmth in chest, easing the tension he felt. He absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair. He hated that, it reminded him of James, but his growing frustration demanded a release. That damn girl. She had messed up everything. If she hadn't shown an interest in him, he wouldn't have noticed her and if She hadn't dared to act of her feelings, He could have resisted her. If she wasn't so smart the Dark Lord wouldn't have cared to try to eliminate her and He wouldn't be in this position. He had no choice but to save her. But How? The dark lord wouldn't fall for an ambush, not unless he thought that he was the one setting it up. He would want to use Hermione as bait somehow. Maybe he could sell the idea of Hermione and Harry being more than just friends, but no. That would never work. He'd want to have her bond or maybe just held he liked drama. That flare could be a problem. Maybe he could set it up so that the Dark Lord thought that he was ambushing the order of the phoenix, and think that the order was ambushing him at the same time. Then the order could turn it around and ambush the false ambush of the fake ambush. That should appeal to his sense of humour. The question was the same though. He poured the last glass of fire whiskey. How to not involve Hermione. He wandered if she would visit him if she wasn't invited? N.E.W.T's where in two days, maybe that would matter more to her. He looked at his empty glass and summoned another bottle. That's when his portrait door opened. For a moment he hoped that it would be Hermione, but it wasn't.

"Draco?" he questioned the boy who gave his teacher a slanted smile. Snape narrowed his eyes wondering how the boy found his rooms. Hermione must have told him. He gestured for Draco to take a seat in a newly conjured chair. Draco Thanked Severus as a glass of fire whiskey poured itself for them both.

"Is nothing sacred anymore Draco?" Severus asked.

"Nothing you let a girl near." Draco smiled and then said, "Don't worry Professor; somehow the student body hasn't caught on to your relationship with the lovely Miss Granger, probably because they simply wouldn't be able to imagine such a thing."

"Thank you Draco." Severus said although the statement had annoyed him, "Is that all you came for?"

Draco looked down, "Actually I need to ask you something, about my parents."

Severus took a sip of his fire whiskey and waited for Draco to find his words. Draco took a deep breath and told him about his conversation with his mother.

"Well?" Severus asked, "That all seems fine to me."

"I want to convince them, I need to know for sure that they are on the right side. I don't want anything to be left to chance. "

"I think we can work something out." Severus said, a new light twinkled in his eyes as a plan began to weave itself. The Ambush plan abandoned. He steeled his fingers and eyed Draco like a cat eye's a bird, "Yes this will work." He said, "But we must act fast, everything must be left to us. You can only tell one person, someone you trust and they can tell your parents but only as the battle begins. Their family instincts will be of the up most value."

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked just a little bit afraid.

Severus stood and fetched a book from his study. He opened it in front of Draco, who was surprised to see that it was in fact a box. The box contained a gross looking potion.

"I keep this in case of an emergency. It takes a long time to brew and is rather complicated but I think it's time we use it."

"What is it?" Draco asked leaning forward.

Snape told him. Draco nodded, "How's that going to help us? What are we going to do?" and then Snape continued to tell him his plan.

"That's so crazy it might just work." Draco said, a little doubtfully.

**A.N. Mwahahahaha. Next chapter will be longer. A lot has to happen and you'll never guess what. **


	28. Chapter 28 Mature

**A.N: just a remind 0o0 and italics is for dreams. Bold is thinking back.**

Chapter 28: This is the beginning of the End

What if –Creed

Eyes of the Devil - Seether

Draco had been a little stressed about his N.E.W.T.S although he only had three, Defence against the Dark arts, Potions, Transfiguration where Hermione had like everything she could possibly do. That had been the hold up. He bit the back of his wand as though it was a pencil. He remembered how Ginny had scolded him for doing so, just earlier that day. When he had been telling her the plan. There had been this unbearable silence, that's when he chewed the back of his wand and she had snatched it away:

"**Draco that's insanely dangerous" she'd said. For a moment he didn't know if she was talking about the plan or about his bad habit so he didn't respond. She looked at the wand and turned it over in her delicate fair skinned freckled hands." 10" Hawthorn, unicorn hair" She said, and he silently wandered how she could tell, "A wand says a lot about its wizard" then she looked up into his eyes and he felt confused. She had such a tender expression in her brown eyes, he leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss, "What's wrong?" He asked. Ginny shook her head, "Nothing," and then she smiled, "I was just thinking about how I would never have guessed that you were pure hearted before this year."**

Ginny had her doubts about the plan that Draco and Severus had cooked up. She didn't see why Draco's parents would believe her.

"**I'm not sure if they will, but Ginny. They should. I told them about you and me."**

Draco hoped that they would believe her. He looked up and watched professor Snape patrol along the lines of students. This was it. Tonight was the night that it was all going to happen. He watched Professor Snape stop by Hermione's desk. She looked up briefly and smiled. Severus lips twitched but Draco noticed that his favourite teacher's expression softened slightly. Then Draco looked at the clock and mentally kicked himself.

Severus walked around the room, his spirits oddly high. He was shocked at how her smile had affected him. In a way he still felt like he was dreaming. like he would wake up and nothing would have happened, or worse that he wouldn't wake up. That it wasn't a dream and that harry was right and she would die. He breathed in deeply. Why did everything happen to him? No that wasn't right, nothing actually happened to him. Everything seemed to happen around him. His trademark frown was back in place as he thought of how everything fell apart. He was so deep in thought he almost walked straight into professor McGonagall who was coming to take over his duties.

"Are you alright Severus?" McGonagall whispered.

He nodded, "Everyone knows except for Hermione. I convinced you-know-who last night."

McGonagall shook her head, "I don't know how you did it."

"I have my ways." He said stoically, thinking of last night with a shudder:

**The night seemed colder than usual. A grey mist of magical origin obscured the air.**

"**Sevveruss" Voldemort's said, if he was surprised he didn't sound it although he continued with, "What a ssurprise. I do hope it is a pleasant one." **

**Bellatrix was sitting on a cushion by his side and had one arm draped over his legs her hand clutching his knee and her head resting on top of that hand. She snorted and gave Severus a toothy grin, the light of madness shining through her dark eyes. Then she moved slightly to look up at her beloved master and Voldemort graced her by looking down over his flat slits of a nose at her. Severus stood stock still, "I do hope this is not a bad time for you, my Lord." Voldemort waved a dismissive hand and Severus continued, "It's about the mudblood girl." Voldemort moved so that he sat forward a bit. His left hand slowly played with a strand of Bellatrix's wild hair, "What about her? Are you wishing you had killed her instead of bringing her into our …" he let the sentence hang for a moment, "elite little coven?" Severus let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh as annoying as the little brat is, she has proven useful."**

"**Oh yes?" Voldemort said now interested.**

"**The Golden boy and his little pals have plans for tomorrow night. Plans outside Hogwarts."**

**Now Voldemort grinned evilly. His left fist seizing a handful of Bellatrix hair, a quick intake of breath was the only indicator off her pain, although she looked more pleased. "How did you get this little gem of information?"**

"**The little witch just happens to have a major crush on her potions teacher." Severus said in what he hoped was an amused tone of voice, "I'm sure I've mentioned it before."**

**Voldemort thought not but he ignored it, in order to pull Bellatrix up to her knees, she looked vulnerable like that, her body twisted slightly held up by her hair her neck exposed to the dark lord as her face tilted up to his. He caught her lips with his and gave her a ravenous kiss before unexpectedly releasing her and pushing her slightly. She fell backwards onto her bum; her legs sprawled inelegantly, showing her ripped fishnet stockings. She pouted.**

"**Crushes are such useful things are they not?" The dark lord said watching his pet as she regained her composure and came to lean on his leg again. **

"**Indeed they are" Severus said watching Bellatrix with distaste, although he was still glad that it was only the three of them present for the unveiling of his plan.**

"**I suggest you take advantage of your situation." Voldemort said casually, and plainly to see his subjects reaction.**

"**Oh, I plan too." He had said.**

"Severus?" McGonagall asked, since it had been a good minute since the man had breathed. His face looked more blank than usual.

"Sorry Minerva I was just going through everything, checking that it would work."

She nodded a bit surprised by the length of his explanation, "I'm sure it will, Severus, why don't you go get some rest?"

He nodded and then turned abruptly. He had to check the location. It seemed to look the same as the one that Harry had described, and that had been an accident. Then He just needed to check with Draco that Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron and Ginny knew the plan. Albus had contacted the rest of the order. He just needed to check the potions and make sure Hermione didn't figure it out. He stopped in his tracks. That was still going to be the most difficult part.

Hermione felt Giddy. She couldn't believe that she had finished her N.E.W.T.S. she quickly caught up with Harry and Ron.

"I think I did well." She said happily looping her arms through theirs in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad that they're over." Ron said.

"We're planning a little party in hogsmead tonight." Harry said hoping that this worked, "want to come?"

"Of course." Hermione said happily. Harry nodded and flashed her a smile, that had been the plan. Invite her and hopefully she wouldn't suspect anything. Part of him felt guilty, knowing that he was tricking one of his best friends and possibly even condemning the man she loved in order to do so. A world of possibilities flashed through his mind.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron looked anxiously at harry hoping that he wouldn't give away the plan.

"Oh, I was thinking," harry paused, "About Luna." He could practically hear Ron thinking 'nice save mate'. Harry continued when he could see Hermione would need to know more, "Well You know I like her, and I've been telling myself that, you know. When this is all over and if we both live I'll ask her out."

"Yeah, I can understand that" Hermione said frowning.

By now Harry's little white lie had turned into the truth and he said, "Well I just thought, what if we don't both survive?" Ron was wide eyed at Harry's sudden leap into dangerous territory. But luckily harry didn't wait for anyone to answer, "Screw it." He said, "I'm gonna go tell her." And he promptly turned and stormed off, but he only got a few steps before he turned sheepishly, smiled at them and said, "wish me luck."

"Wow." Ron said, "I did not see that coming."

Hermione smiled and then punched him playfully on the shoulder, "Well you don't mind if I head off do you?"

Ron raised both his eyebrows, "Going to see your professor?" He asked and for once his tone was neutral. She raised her eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "I just guessed I'd have to get used to the idea." With that He winked and started sprinting to the Gryffindor common room, probably to find Lavender. Hermione Smiled and decided that she would in fact go and find Severus, after all she hadn't had a moment alone with him since she had fainted. Which wasn't too surprising, what with the N.E.W.T.S just around the corner and He couldn't exactly come and fetch her from Gryffindor tower without someone (if not everyone would suspect something was up between them.) That wouldn't be the case much longer though. She just had to wait for her results and then she was free to take up her apprenticeship. She wasn't exactly sure how they'd figure that out but first things first. They had to survive the last battle. "Snakeblood" she said to the portrait with no mouth. "Hermione?" she heard Severus call from inside as the portrait opened. She entered hesitantly and looked around, "Where are you?" she asked simply because he wasn't in his little sitting room. He stepped out of his bedroom holding a bottle of champagne or maybe it was sparkling wine, she didn't really know.

"Isn't it a bit early to celebrate, I don't have my results yet?" Hermione asked, but when he conjured two tall fluted glasses she didn't object.

"My Dear, knowing you I'm sure the only way that you'd get poor results is if your papers were stolen."

Hermione paled slightly, "That doesn't happen right?"

Severus shook his head, and handed her a fill glass before coming to sit next to her. They clinked their glasses, "Too us." Severus said and smiled. She never noticed anything strange in his expression. The difficulties he felt were as always well masked. He watched her take a sip and she looked at him questioningly before putting her glass down, "What is it?"

He shook his head, "You are so beautiful, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He responded by deepening the kiss and putting his hand on her hip, moving it slowly up to her breast. She let out a little surprised gasp and pulled back, making his hand slide down again where it found arresting place on her back, this movement also exposed her neck, which he kissed. She blushed and moved her hands to his shoulder to push him off her, but only so that she could pull him into another less delicate kiss, their breathing became rough and she moved to straddle him, his eyes shone he nipped gently at her breast through her shirt. She gasped as it made her belly clench. He caught her lips, his hands now under her shirt stroking the smooth skin of her back, and then down cupping her butt cheeks. He stood, she shrieked quickly wrapping her legs around his waist, as he yet again took them into his bedroom, but this time when he set her roughly on the bed while he stood leaning over her. Her eyes widened at the implication of their position, especially since her legs were still around his waist and she could feel _him._ He moved his hands from her bum and up over her breasts before he took her hands holding them above her head with one of his, "do you trust me?" He asked. She swallowed nervously and he placed a light kiss on her lips and he released her hands, staring into her eyes. She couldn't believe how she was burning with desire, and he looked as if he was going to move away, "Yes" she said, "and I want you." He felt weak to hear those words, he thrust just once, even though he was fully dressed. She gasped a little.

"You think you can handle me?"

"Oh, yes." She almost pleaded an excitement building. After all they were both fully dressed, although she was a bit dishevelled. He leaned heavily over her, and kissed her neck and whispered, "I'm so torn right now." For a moment she didn't understand, but then it clicked and she sighed, "Really?" she demanded exasperatedly. He pushed himself off of her and turned to face the door. She sat up, leaning back on her arms. Waiting for him to say something. Suddenly Snape turned and pointed His wand at her shouting, "Incarcerous" and immediately Hermione found herself bound with ropes, by the same spell that Lupin had used on Snape in her third year. She struggled briefly, but Snape was stilling her, "Shush" he said as he retrieved her wand.

"This is not cool" She said, "I trusted you!"

Severus swallowed, "I'm sorry. I really am. You have no idea how much I dislike leaving you like this."

"leaving me?" she said surprised.

He smiled slightly, "I'll put on a time release before I go. There is just one thing I need from you." He placed her wand on a seat in the corner and then came back, "Are you comfortable like that?" he asked the squirming Hermione, she looked as though she was going to wriggle off the edge of the bed. He picked her up "Let go of me!" she screamed and put her more central. He placed a hand on her cheek and sighed. Then he plucked a hair from her head and left the room. "This isn't fair" she shouted after him.

"I promise you can tie me up as often as you like if I survive this."

"ARGH!" she yelled in frustration. She didn't hear the portrait door open, but she heard Severus ask someone, "Did you get a set of her clothes?"

"Yes, Ginny did." Draco said.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled hopefully, "Oh Draco, this is insane, make him release me."

And next thing she knew she walked in. "Polyjuice potion? That's totally unfair."

"I am sorry" Hermione (Severus, who now looked like Hermione), said, as he walked to the bathroom to change.

"Why don't you just change in front of Draco since you are already violating me?"

"Draco change in front of Hermione so she can see my body." Hermione heard Severus say in her voice.

"No, way." Draco said, and he walked into the room looking like Snape. He was already mostly dressed, just buttoning up the last of Severus Snape's million buttons. Hermione sighed in defeat. Hermione (Severus) walked out of the bathroom, dressed up in a spare set of Hermione's clothes. He moved across the bed, and put one of Hermione's soft delicate hands on the real Hermione's cheek and to Hermione's surprise and Snape's (Draco's) delight. Hermione (Severus) kissed her. Hermione was momentarily stunned by the softness of her lips and the warmth of her hand on her cheek. She looked into her deep brown eyes as she eased her way off the bed and stood by Snape (Draco) who was sniggering. "Shut it Malfoy" she snapped.

"See why I have to save you?" Hermione (Snape) said and then cast another spell at her, "As I promised, you'll be released in an hour." Then Hermione (Snape) turned to Snape (Draco) and said, "Let's go to that party."

"They're all in on it?" Hermione called after them, but they were gone.

**A.N. Sorry for the cliff-hanger…. Or is it a cliff-hanger? Are you sitting on the edge of your seats? Well think of poor Hermione! Please Review! Only 1 chapter left. **


	29. Chapter 29 THE END

**A.N. This was a very, very difficult chapter to write and not because I didn't know what was going to happen, trust me I have known for a while now. But I had a few little problems and my friend just got back to me now.**

**It might get a bit confusing, so this is how it works, First name is the body. The pronouns are the difficult part. I don't want this to be so confusing that you have to re-read it ten times. So just in case I'll also have the real person's name in brackets. **

Chapter 29: Last Party?

Let forever be – chemical brothers.

Like suicide - seether

Harry had told Snape that they had all met in the hall in one of his dreams, but Snape now polyjuiced as Hermione didn't think that would work with this plan. After all it would wear off in an hour. That didn't leave much time to waste. The real trick, He thought as he looked up at Snape(Draco) was… well, going be tricky.

Snape (Draco), grabbed Hermione's (Snape) arm and she winced, "Ouch Dra… er Severus." Hermione (Snape) whined, and looked down at her little arms, "It's a weak little body, and I can't keep up with you." she Complained.

Snape (Draco) sniggered, "What do you expect you're a girl now." It was unnerving for Snape to hear Draco chuckling in his voice.

"Just remember I can and will hurt you in an hour" Hermione (Snape) said. Snape (Draco) smirked evilly. "I don't like what you are doing to my body." Hermione (Snape) moaned.

Snape (Draco) replied, "aw, I didn't know you were so touchy or are you just going to tell me you are getting into character?"

They were at the apparition point before they knew it. All of their banter had made the usually long and ominous walk down the cobweb filled corridor's seem like an evening stroll. They apparated to the site and looked around for the other Death Eaters. It was still light, and the magical mist hadn't been cast yet. Snape (Draco) wanted to ask if they were early but Hermione(Snape) silenced him with a simple hand gesture. Snape (Draco) swallowed, he had to act as stoic, calm and collected as his professor. it didn't help that he actually didn't know where they were going. He was inconspicuously being led by the small motions Hermione (Snape) made with her arm. She looked up at him and he was amazed by the shrewd look in her eyes. Maybe the eyes were really the windows to the soul, because the real Hermione never looked so ….

"Ah, Severus" The Dark Lord said. He was sitting on an outcrop of rocks which was some distance from an old tree which helped mark the entrance to the catacombs.

"The Trap is all set, my lord" a Death Eater in a mask said, but Snape (Draco) knew it was his father.

"What's with the Mask Lucius?" Snape (Draco) asked afraid that Ginny wouldn't be able to do her part if his father was masked, "Do you feel the need to hide all of a sudden?"

Lucius looked at Severus (Draco) his mask disappeared but he was wearing the strangest look on his face. Hermione (Snape) nudged Snape (Draco) with her elbow. Not really knowing what the nudge was meant to mean he said, "Are you worried that Draco will be here?"

Voldemort laughed, "I told you that a family would be distracting Lucius"

Goyle spoke up, "I don't think he'll be here Lucius my son never said anything about this party."

"Oh He'll be here" Severus (Draco) said, "he's with that Blood traitor girl Ginny."

Lucius stood a little straighter, and if looks could kill Severus (Draco) would be twice dead now. Hermione (Snape) elbowed Severus (Draco) and he released her, "My Lord, they should be arriving any moment now" Hermione (Snape) said, but to his surprise her voice was much more confident than the girl had sounded previously.

"They're here!" Nott said running up to his master.

"Good," Voldemort said, "Now to get rid of some loose ends." He pointed his wand at Hermione (Snape) whose mouth had gone dry and her heart had started racing and Severus (Draco) shoved her out of the way, just in time to miss the killing curse. Hermione (Snape) ran. Bellatrix had started summoning the mist.

"What did you do that for!" Voldemort Demanded.

"I'm sorry my lord, it was an accident." Snape (Draco) said, although he was acutely aware that those words were very unlike anything his potions professor would say.

"Nagini" Voldemort said, "Kill the girl!"

Just as the snake slithered after Hermione (Snape) there was a loud bang as what appeared to be a beer bottle landed close to them.

Snape (Draco) turned and ran into the mist, just before the dark lord shouted, "We've been betrayed!" It was hard to follow what was going on in the mist, colourful hexes were being shouted as people from opposing sides found each other and the duelling began. Occasionally a beer bottle bomb was set off. He didn't want to fight, how could he? Then he heard Bellatrix chortle close to his ear and he had no choice but to enter the ruckus.

Ginny ran, her red hair flying out like a kite's tale. She dodged stray spells, and kept her shields up. She had one task. She saw his long white blonde hair and noticed that he had Luna as his opponent,

"Wait!" She shouted and jumped on his back, pinning Lucius's arms to his side, "You have to listen to me." She cried as he tried to free himself, "Draco is polyjuiced as Snape" that caught his attention. Ginny let go of him and fell heavily to the floor. Luna quickly deflected a spell aimed at Ginny. Lucius was running towards his wife, Narcissa. She was close to the dark lord and Lucius saw it all happen. "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort yelled. Harry Potter fell to the floor, "Narcissa, check his pulse." Narcissa quickly went to comply. "Narcissa" Lucius said quietly. She looked up at her husband's worried face, then to the boy who lay not quite dead on the floor. She didn't know how it was possible (because she didn't know about the horcrux in him). She looked up at her husband again, and through that strange connection some married couples have she knew what she had to do.

"He's dead" She announced.

Severus (Draco) was too preoccupied fighting Bellatrix to notice that his robes had suddenly become much looser, but he noticed as Bellatrix's wild eyes widened in surprise and she paused, a snarl forming on her lips "Avada Kedavra" Neville's spell hit her, just as she was raising her wand again to kill her blood traitor kin. She fell dead. Draco looked at Neville in shock, and then down at his 'aunt'. He wanted to say something to Neville, to comfort and reassure the boy, who was crying now. "That's for my parents" Neville managed to say. But Draco had seen something disturbing; a dishevelled Hermione was running towards the catacombs. He started after her, barely noticing Harry sneakily point his wand at Voldemort who was laughing in victory. Harry Stood and snorted, the dark lord looked at him in disbelief. Narcissa watched from the safety of her Husband's arms as the Boy-Who-Lived through the last curse at He-Who-Killed-Both-His-Parents.

It was all over, but Hermione couldn't know that she ran haphazardly through the tunnels, shouting "Sev!" just as Draco chased after her calling for her to stop. She turned a corner and saw him, bent over. Her heart almost stopped, "Oh Sev." She let the words out on a breath. Then he turned his head slightly, his black hair obscuring his face, but not his nose, slowly he stood and faced her. Her shirt was blood stained as was his chest as the buttons had popped off when the polyjuice potion wore off, somehow he was wearing his own cloak and pants. He held Gryffindor's sword in his hand, the sorting hat lay on the floor close to the beheaded Snake.

"You!" She screamed so immensely relieved and angry. She ran over to him and beat her fists against his chest. Crying uncontrollably as all the stress and strain of the past months came crashing out of her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, partially supporting her as her sobs subsided, "How did you do it?" she whispered, as he kissed her head.

"Nagini is just a snake" Severus said as he put a hand on her chin and brought her face up so that he could look her in the eyes, "She was ordered to kill you and when the polyjuice wore off she didn't know what to do. I just had to kill her before she made up her mind."

"that's so…" Hermione started

"Brilliant?" Severus asked

"Simple" Hermione finished, but she was smiling broadly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Severus Snape let the Gryffindor sword fall to the ground so that he could hold the girl he loved closer.

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed that. please let me know what you think  
**


End file.
